What now?
by crazyspaceystracey
Summary: [Complete] This takes place 6 years in the future. Jonda, Romy, Kiotr. It has been six years since anything bad has happened, but what will happen when old friends and enemies come together to defeat a common enemy.
1. Honeymoons and recruits

Chapter one  
  
The red sports car pulled up in front of the mansion. Scott quickly got out of the car and ran over to the passenger's side. Just because the honeymoon was over did not mean he was going to turn into one of those husbands who ignore their wives. He still wanted to be as romantic as possible. He loved her so much, and after all the trails and tribulations it never wavered.   
  
"There we are." He said, opening the door and taking Jean's hand as he helped her out of the car. She gave him a quick peck before looking at her watch and watching him goes to the trunk for their bags.  
  
"It is late. Do you think anyone is still up?" She asked tiredly. For some reason they had decided to go camping for their honeymoon. Everything had gone bad; it had rained, but still it was perfect, perfect and tiring.  
  
"Jean, it is Saturday night, and it is a house full of teenagers." He replied. He felt sorry for her. She was tired, and in a house full of teenagers she was not going to get the sleep she needed.  
  
"Oh yeah," She stated, thinking back to when she was a teenager living at the mansion. Saturday nights were always hectic. There was always a fight about various rides and various dates. She slightly grimaced. She had finished college and was in a doctoral program, so why had she decided to come back here to teach. It was suicide. She never treated anyone at the institute disrespectfully, but she had seen so many pranks. She could handle it. It hadn't been that long since she was a teenager.  
  
They walked into the house, and it was like it had always been, loud and immature. There were even newer recruits, but all the same attitudes and relationships still shined through.   
  
"Wehl wehl wehl look whose home! I hope y'all had fun." Rogue said winking. "The professor wants ta see ya." She finished as she walked back up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Scott! Jean! I just wanted to welcome you home. I was wondering if you were up for a simple recruitment mission."  
  
"Yes, we can handle that." Jean said.  
  
"Cerebro picked up a mutant signature at a bar in Albany. The reason I want you two to go is that for some reason Cerebro isn't coming up with a profile. It is just stating that a young adult female is using her powers openly in a bar. I am sending you for two reasons' you're old enough to get in, and since there isn't a lot of other information, you just seemed like the obvious choice." He stated.  
  
"What are her powers?" Scott piped up.  
  
"It doesn't say, and she is using them very subtly. I doubt anyone is noticing her, but an inebriated mutant using her abilities openly is tantamount for disaster. She is also an adult, so you can't force her, mainly just make sure nothing get messy."  
  
Jean and Scott turned to leave. The professor said, "hey take Rogue with you. I think she would benefit from getting out of the mansion." They nodded and the professor watched them leave. He had seen their marriage coming miles away, but it still filled him with this great sense of accomplishment that two of his best students fell in love and got married. Everything had changed so much in six short years, yet they also stayed the same. Most of his old students were in college right now. Rogue stuck around. She still lived there while taking classes at a local college, while her roommate Kitty opted to live on campus to do the whole sorority thing. Kurt also stayed behind taking classes like Rogue for obvious reasons. There was peace. There hadn't been any type of mutant attack in years, and while people still feared them, It was beginning to feel like a bad dream in their minds.   
  
The brotherhood walked out on Magneto right before the final battle, in which Magneto had been defeated. All it took was a bomb to defeat him, a special one with no metal. The bomb went off in Albany, and he was thankful that Scott and Jean failed to notice that this was the anniversary of the incident. Lance, Todd, and Fred still lived together, They realize rent is cheaper with roommates, they had cleaned up well.  
  
No one had heard or seen Wanda and Pietro since their father's defeat. When the brotherhood walked out on Magneto, Wanda had played adoring daughter and followed Eric instead, of coarse everyone knew it was because of her fake memories. Pietro decided to play a protective brother and follow. He didn't want to leave Wanda alone with Magneto after everything he had already done. No one thought that Piero had a conscience, after the bomb they hadn't been heard from. They were alive, and for some reason the professor could sense them. The Acolytes had been a different story. They disappeared but most of them were in trouble with the law for various things, mostly petty theft or in one case in particular arson. A couple of them were reformed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue showed up at the X-jet in civilian clothing, no matter how drunk someone was they were still going to notice three people coming into a bar wearing spandex. She noticed that Scott and Jean were already in the jet, and she climbed aboard.   
  
"So did y'all have fun?"  
  
"It was perfect, romantic, everything I would ever want in a honeymoon." He said yawning, and then reaching over to kiss Scott. Rogue rolled her eyes, mostly out of jealousy. She had an extremely short relationship with Remy, but she dumped him. She felt that she was shortchanging him with the whole fact that she could not touch anyone. Remy's response was to leave without telling anyone where he was going or when he would be back. Scott noticed the sad expression on her face.  
  
"Don't worry. I am sure he'll be back."  
  
"Ahm not worried." She stated bluntly. She could care less where he had run off too. Well actually she did, but she wasn't about to let anyone know about that. "So, umm.. What exactly is y'all's plan?" She asked as she started to stare blindly out the window.  
  
AN: I suck at accents and this first chapter is pretty much garbage, it is all exposition type thing to get back into the characters lives, after being gone for six years. The character's histories are the histories from Evolution so there are no changes. 


	2. Scotch and seductions

*** I forgot to put this up on the first chapter. I do not own x-men evolution disclaimer cakes.***  
  
Chapter two  
  
She watched the two guys from the corner. She quietly sipped her drink. The bartender had tried to cut her off, and he had been surprised to find that all the alcohol she had been drinking had not affected her yet. She prided herself on the idea that she could out drink almost any person she ever came into contact with. The negative aspect of this though was the fact that it took a hell of a lot of money to get her drunk, which is exactly where she wanted to be. She reached in the pocket of her leather pants and retrieved the cash she had on her. She had barely enough to cover her current bill. She looked over at the guys who were playing pool. They were her age maybe a little older. They looked like your typical rich frat guys. The blonde set up his shot and missed. She decided that if she really wanted to get drunk she would have to have a little fun.  
  
"You call that a shot!" She yelled loudly at the boys.  
  
"I suppose you can do better." She stepped out of the shadows, and the boy gapped. She looked like one of those vixens that you see in the movies. She was decked out in black leather low-riders, and a red shirt. It showed just enough of her figure and skin to get a person going, but enough clothing to remain mysterious.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jeremy." The blonde said offering his hand. She ignored it.  
  
"Wanda. I have 200 dollars that says I can do a damn better job." She replied, sitting on the edge of the pool table.  
  
"Interesting proposition, lets see the money." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a load of cash. This was almost going to be too easy. She looked down. He scoffed, "You don't have any money, do you?" She shook her head. "Well, never mind then, who is stupid enough to make that huge of a bet when the other person has no money? Now if you'll excuse us, my friend and I were playing a game."  
  
"No problem," she said running her fingers through her shoulder length hair. He turned around, and she made her move. She ran her hands up his back and around his waste. She moved her head next to his. "I think I can give you something worth more than 200 dollars." She whispered in his ear, kissing his earlobe. "Whaddya say, love?" She said running her hands further down his body, and placing them on his pockets. She spun him around and laced her fingers through the belt loops on his pants. She pulled him so close he couldn't get any closer. "Can little Jeremy come out and play?" His friend nearly spit out his beer at the site in front of him. Jeremy pushed her away. To him she didn't look like a pool player.   
  
"You're on."  
  
"I'll break." She said in her flirty tone. She had been right. This was far to easy. He quickly and nervously placed the balls on the table. He stood back and watched. She bent down and took aim. She looked up at him and blew him a kiss. A few moments later all the solids were gone, and she had won the game. He had not even gotten a chance to go.  
  
"That's impossible." He said gawking at the table.  
  
"Highly improbable." She corrected smiling. She went for the money.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, how about double or nothing?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The three x-men walked into the bat, and at first glance. It looked like your average young adult type bar. It looked pretty empty considering it was really late at night. They quickly found a table and sat down.  
  
"Do you two want anything?" Scott asked them.  
  
"Scott, we're on a mission. I don't think we should be drinking." Jean stated.  
  
"Scotch on the rocks." Rogue said almost at the same time. Jean looked at her strangely. "What?"  
  
"Are you sure you never absorbed the Cajun?" Scott asked her laughing. Rogue never touched him skin to skin. She had said she respected his privacy to much to enter his mind, but it was still amazing how his attitude still wore off on her.  
  
"No, Ah didn't." She stated bluntly.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeremy went first with a look a sheer determination etched on his face. He glanced up at her first, big mistake. She smiled at him seductively, and he ended up missing what should have been a sure shot. Wanda walked around the table looking for her best shot, and in only two more turns she had easily beaten him.  
  
"Sorry, love," she said, reaching for the money. He grabbed her arm before she could get to it. His face got this violent glaze on it.  
  
"I don't think so. You cheated."  
  
"Come on a bet is a bet."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Scott came back with Rogue's drink.   
  
  
  
"That looks like a pool room back there." he said nodding toward it.  
  
"I don't like this. We know nothing about this person, and we're just sitting here waiting for something to happen." Jean replied.  
  
"Thank ya, Mr. And Mrs. Obvious." Rogue piped up. They looked at her, most of the night she hd acted like she didn't understand any thing that was going on. Their thoughts were interrupted by a crash coming from the pool room. All three looked at each other before running towards the back room. Scott looked down and saw a waitress, who had tripped, sending her tray crashing down around her.  
  
"False alarm," he said. He then surveyed the room. His eyes stopped at the site of a young couple arguing. He couldn't hear what was being said, but the boy looked awfully angry.  
  
"You should know that by acting like a slut you can ruin any guy's chance at a decent pool game." He finally yelled at her. Her eyes got small and full of rage. She quickly fought her urges to hex him into next week.  
  
"I won far and square, love. Four hundred dollars."  
  
"You cheated! You used your body to seduce me, make me a bad pool player so you could make a few bucks."  
  
"I watched you. You weren't that good to begin with. Didn't have to do a thing." She scoffed.  
  
"You're not taking my money. You cheated." He said finally taking both of her arms in his hands and holding her tightly. Scott saw this, and before he could call out to Jean to have her knock the guy out, he saw the girl duck and spin out of his grasp. The boy was startled, and never saw the girl's kick coming. She power kicked him directly on the chest and sent him flying in to the wall. The guy got up really quickly and ran out with his friend.  
  
"That's why they call it hustling." Wanda said to herself quietly. She grabbed the money. Scot couldn't help but watch the girl. He had yet to see her face. The waitress and themselves had been the only people to see what happened. The girl then walked out the other side of the pool room and over to the bar.  
  
"Listen," she said to the bartender as she reached in her pocket for the money she just won. She slammed it on the bar in front of her.  
  
"Don't you think you have had enough already?" He asked her interrupting her.  
  
"You shouldn't interrupt people when they are talking. It is rude. Here is your damn money. I want you to serve me until either A) I tell you to stop or B) I pass out. Got it?" He nodded and served her a shot of what she had been drinking all night. She gulped it down fast. "Keep it coming."  
  
Scott, Rogue, and Jean were all in agreement. They were not even going to attempt to talk to the girl until she had calmed down. They sat back down at their table and watched the girl drink away. They had no idea how she could still be standing, but they could hear her speech starting to slur like she was tipsy. She called the bartender over again.  
  
"Do you know what is more rude then when people interrupt you?" The bartender shook his head. "When people fucking stare at you for a half hour!" She yelled spinning around and looking directly at the three x-men. Rogue gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Scott is that..?" Jean asked as Scott nodded his head. He could see some amount of rage filling her eyes at the sight of her old enemy.  
  
"Wanda calm down." He said to her softly.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me?" she said to herself. "Why would I need to calm down? I'm here just minding my own damn business, drowning my sorrows in some fine redneck liquor, and you look at me and bother me like I'm the one with the problem." Scott could see that he upset her, but also that she did need to calm down. He has seen what her powers can do when she is in a rage, and if she was drunk then she wouldn't be able to control them. The large tv in the corner had begun to spark and other things shake.   
  
"Jean," he said.  
  
"On it," she said placing her hands o her temples, straining to get into Wanda's mind. "She's got mental blocks."  
  
Wanda saw what Jean had tried to do, and this just angered her further.   
  
"Don't fuck with me. If memory serves me correctly, I kicked all your asses, single handed."  
  
"I've had a power surge since then." Jean said in a threatening manner hoping to scare the girl.  
  
"So have I." Wanda said in a smug response. She then turned around and continued to drink, and while her mood had calmed, the objects in the room had not. Scott looked at Rogue who was already gone. He glanced back at Wanda in time to see her fall passed out from her chair, and Rogue standing over her with an ungloved hand.  
  
"What now?" Jean said.  
  
"I guess we'll take her back to the institute." Scott said picking Wanda up.  
  
AN: I hope that was long enough. I just want to thank my reviewers so far. I also want to warn them that I am a college student so to chapters coming out this close together will be a rarity. Any one who has been in college knows that there is almost a cycle to college work. You won't have that much to do and then you will have tons of tests and papers in the same week. I will try to update as often as possible probably once a week, unless it has been particularly chaotic.  
  
Damn-my-name-was-taken : Depending on how much time I have to work on the chapter will determine its length. I always dislike reading short chapters so I will try to make them as long as possible. There will also probably a slight cliff hanger every chapter. I have to keep you guys coming back. You may think the accents are alright now, but I am from Tennessee so I can do a southern accent. It is gonna be horrible when Gambit comes along.  
  
Mysterious Moonlight - The new recruits are still at the mansion. It kind of a circle of like lion king thing. The new recruits are in the highschool roles filled by the other x-men during the run of the show. There are also new new recruits. I won't write to much about them, because I suck and they will all end up big Mary Sues.  
  
stAte : Dude I am so gonna fix that. I have been writing far to many english papers in perfect words. 


	3. Alliances and awakenings

*** I do not own X-men evolution disclaimer cakes***  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You've been brought here for one reason, to destroy them before they destroy you!" The woman said looking at the line of people, her followers. She had promised them everything. She ran a hand through her salt and pepper hair. "All of you are here because mutants have ruined your life. They have killed your family members, and they'll kill you too. They are the next link in Evolution, but are we going to let them wipe us off the face of the earth?" She finished and looks at her sheep.  
  
"No, ma'am." They all screamed simultaneously. They didn't look like much, but they were her army. They were all of various ages and backgrounds. Some of them weren't smart, others were racist and bigoted to begin with, but most of them wanted vengeance.  
  
"The mission I've planned, will only need one or two of you. Don't worry, you will all get a go sooner or later. There is a meeting in New York City, a mutant support group. There are about 400 people there, while only half of them are mutant, the other half are their families and or supporters. We will infiltrate and set the bomb." She stated eagerly. Her lackeys looked so eager to be the ones to set the bomb. She had been planning her attacks and building her army for three years. She decided to start small before doing the big things that could wipe the mutant race off the planet. She would have fun watching them squirm, and if her plan worked correctly then the mutants would attack back, and then the war would be on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt walked into the kitchen. It was empty, which was common for this early on a Sunday morning. He quickly made his breakfast and ate it quietly. He enjoyed the silence on Sunday morning before church. He teleported to the sink and washed of his plate and put it in the dishwasher. He walked toward the staircase to go to his room, when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked at his watch. It was nine in the morning. He stood there and pondered who could be at the door this early in the morning. His thoughts were interrupted by the loud incessant knocking that was now coming from the door. He reached for the door so that the person would not wake up the whole mansion. He looked outside the door and his eyes got huge.   
  
"Where-is-my-sister?" Pietro said loudly to a still shocked Kurt.  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"My sister, I know she is here." He said from behind Kurt.  
  
"I don't know vhat you are talking about?" He said, seeing the rage build up in the other man's eyes.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked again. Kurt studied Pietro's face, instead of his calm and cool exterior he had a while back, worry riddled his face. "If you don't tell me, I will find her." Pietro stated with a look of determination on his face only rivaled by Magneto. The look in his eyes reminded Kurt of exactly who he was talking to.  
  
"Vhy vould ve have your sizter?"  
  
"It's ok, Kurt." The professor said from the staircase. "I assure you. Wanda is fine. Would you like to come up to my office to talk about it?"  
  
"I want to see her first."  
  
"Very well, Kurt will you take Pietro to the med lab and then up to my office. Pietro Mr. McCoy will bring you up to speed on your sister's condition." Kurt nodded.  
  
"She wouldn't have a condition if you people would of left her the hell alone."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How did you know she was here?" Hank asked, when he saw Pietro. He was glad her brother had shown up, because he had no one to call, but it amazed him that Pietro was already here only three hours after Scott had carried Wanda into the med lab.  
  
"I-knew-where-she-was. That is what she does every anniversary of our father's death. I go and pick her up, and when she never called I went down there and the bartender told me that some girl to colored hair and funny glasses took her. I knew exactly where to look." He replied in his usual fast tone only slowing down after the first sentence. Hank lifted one of his eyebrows when Pietro had mentioned his father's death, but the boy didn't notice, he was to busy trying to push by to see his sister.  
  
"According to Scott your sister showed some amazing physical strength, last night. She kicked a man seven inches taller and about a hundred pounds heavier than she was into a wall..."  
  
"Is-she-ok?"  
  
"Yes, Rogue barely touched her. The alcohol in her system made her pass out way sooner than she should have. She already regained consciousness on the ride here, right now she is sleeping it off. We are monitoring her because we have no clue what Rogue's powers can do to someone extremely intoxicated." He noticed Pietro watching his sister intently through the glass. For the first time, Hank noticed how he looked far different from the last time they had seen each other. He looked dangerously more like his father, even in statute. He watched Pietro eyes dart around the room before landing on his sister's clothes in pile on the side, and his sister in the gown.  
  
"Which-one-of-you-pervs-undressed-her?"  
  
Some things never change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pietro fidgeted in his seat and looked around the professor's office. It was funny how the place still made him uncomfortable. He heard the door open, and he turned around fast, revealing Scott, Jean, Rogue, and the Professor. Pietro sighed; he didn't want to deal with this. The professor sensed his uncomfortableness.  
  
"This won't take long." He said, quickly putting his fingers to his head. He looked to be in deep thought, after a moment he stopped and looked shocked. "Jean, turn on the news."   
  
Jean walked across the room and turned on the news. There was a brown haired woman on the screen and behind her was a demolished building.  
  
"At eight thirty this morning, people were woken out of their beds at the sound of a loud explosion coming from this building behind me. The fire department has stated that the explosion was in fact caused by a bomb. There are no suspects at this time. Unfortunately at the time there was a mutant support meeting being held in this building, there were some 400 people in the building and there are no survivors. This event rekindles the fear of most American that a war is com..." Jean shut the tv off. No one knew what to say.  
  
"Oh Shit! I have really got to get out of here." Pietro screamed standing up fast and racing to the door.  
  
I don't feel comfortable having your sister leave right now. Professor X projected into Pietro's brain. At that moment a phone rang. I have got to get this. Pietro told the professor telepathically as he stepped out into the hallway. The door was not shut so they could still hear most of his conversation.   
  
"Yeah, I saw it . . . we weren't expecting this . . . it isn't our fault the trail was cold or almost six months . . . I don't think that is a good idea . . . I really really don't think that is a good idea . . . fine . . . bye." Pietro stepped back into the room. He looked straight at the professor. "I guess me n' you gotta talk."  
  
"Me and you or me, you and the instructors?"  
  
"Whatever floats your boat, bal . . . professor."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wanda rolled over and opened her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings. Her head was pounding, and everything about the night before was especially fuzzy. At first glance it looked she was in the hospital, but on closer inspection she could see that there weren't anymore rooms. "Ah great I'm in flashback hell." She looked at the monitors she was hooked up to. No needles, the only things on her body were sticky things to check brain waves and such. She shuddered at the memory of her trying to escape the asylum when she was fourteen. This would be a piece of cake. She quickly pulled them off and grabbed her clothes. The second she got done get dressed, she heard a knock at the door. Wanda whipped around and saw the redhead, and the memories from the night before suddenly came to her. Jean was surprised when she didn't see any rage in Wanda's eyes. She seemed remarkably well put together.  
  
"Disappointed that I ain't going homicidal on ya, love? I've made an amends with most of my demons." Wanda said looking down.  
  
"Didn't look that way last night?"  
  
"Well, I ain't made amends with the demons present on the particular date. So I get stone drunk on the anniversary of my father's death, why should you care, what I do?" Jean looked slightly shocked at this statement.   
  
"Well, one could say that the position you put yourself in was bad. I mean, dressed like that." Wanda rolled her eyes.  
  
"You ain't my momma, who says I wasn't out looking for trouble. It would have helped my night a hell of a lot to get laid."  
  
"Sorry." Jean remedied quickly. "What is with the British thing?" She had noticed between last night and this morning Wanda said love a lot.  
  
"The stuff you pick up over seas." Wanda said shaking her head.  
  
"Why were you there?" Wanda looked at her suspiciously. She didn't really want to tell her, but anything to show Ms. Perfect up would be wonderful.  
  
"I was at Oxford." Jean's eyes widened.  
  
"As in the university?"  
  
"Yeah, is there any other?" Wanda said sarcastically.  
  
"No, I guess not." She replied sheepishly. "I'll go tell your brother that you are awake." She said as she was leaving.  
  
"Wait, take me up there." Jean shrugged as Wanda followed.   
  
They reached the professor's office and Scott was waiting outside the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Jean asked.  
  
"Who knows..." Scott said pointing at the door. "Up and about are we?"  
  
"Why don't you go be a gentlemen and go hunt me down some Tylenol? I have a feeling today is gonna be a long day." She said pushing past him, but before she could open the door, the professor called her in. "That freaks the hell out of me." She opened the door and walked in. Scott watched her as she walked into the next room, she turned around and smiled at him sweetly before closing the door. Scott felt something hit him in the arm hard.  
  
"What was that?" Jean said with attitude.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Scott stated loudly. Jean gave him a look that she was going to let the subject alone, for now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Has my brother gotten any words out yet?" She said still standing in the back of the room.   
  
"Not really." Logan said annoyingly. "This is worthless. There's an attack on mutants and he's here wasting time." The twins looked at each other for a couple moments, and then they both nodded.  
  
"Listen, claws, you are gonna want to hear this. It is monumentally important. So if you can get your head out of your ass and listen up it may do you some good. Got it, love?"  
  
Pietro chuckled.  
  
"Go ahead talk." Ororo nudged the boy politely. When she saw him, she instantly thought of Evan, who stayed with the Morlocks. She smiled bitter sweetly. Every once in a while there would be random letters or cards left in her room by Evan. It made her feel great to know he was fine.  
  
"The attack Wanda and I know who did it." Pietro spat out. "About a year after Albany, my sister and I were recruited by the government. Now our time there was supposed to be short. We were to tell them of any of Da . . . Magneto's bases were and any other information to stop his followers from finishing what he started. We ended up staying."  
  
Logan scoffed, letting his distrust of the twins be known. "Chuck, why don't you probe his head to see if he is telling us the truth."  
  
"I can't him and his sister both have mental blocks that I can't even fathom. I can get to their surface thoughts, but that's it."  
  
"Proof that in some way our father did love us." Wanda stated. "If a sentinel attacked this place right now, me and Pey would be untouched."  
  
"I still don't trust them." Logan spat out. He could feel Wanda glare at him, and he actually slumped in his seat. What am I doing? He asked himself as he sat back up. Wanda moved to the front and stood next to her brother.  
  
"Maybe you will trust an old colleague of yours. Steve Rodgers a.k.a. Captain America. I think you know him. He heads up our little operation." Wolverine slunk back down in his chair. Ororo shook her head.  
  
"Please continue." Wanda cleared her throat, and took over for her brother.  
  
"For the past three years, we have been trying to figure out what Audrey Micheals is up to, and for the past six months the trail has been cold. We even suspected that she could be dead, because well, she's old. That was until this morning."  
  
"Are you positive it was her? Anyone can set off a bomb." Ororo asked.  
  
"We know for a fact. Cap has a security tape of her leaving the building right before the bomb. She is ruthless. She left her lackeys in there." Pietro finished. "Essentially she is our father just the other way around."  
  
"Why are you telling us this? Why don't ya and your group do something about it?" Logan asked.   
  
"We were working to make sure this attack never happened, and we failed miserably. Most of our teammates are running governmental damage control and things of this nature. Our new mission is to keep it from happening again, so we can prevent war blah blah blah." Pietro said matter of factly. He was so bored. He felt like he was talking to six year olds.  
  
"Still doesn't tell us why you are telling us?"  
  
"We need help."  
  
"Would you two step outside?" Professor X asked. As soon as the two left the room, the remaining adults started their conversation. "I can't get deep in their heads, but on the surface they are telling the truth."  
  
"I think we should help." Ororo stated. "Whaddya think, Logan?"  
  
"Actually I some what trust them. There is no way they'd know about Cap."  
  
The twins reentered.   
  
"We're in." Hank said quickly.   
  
"Ok," Wanda said. "Pey is gonna go get some of our stuff, and go for some more reinforcements. This should give you enough time to get your X-men together, well your adult x-men."  
  
"Yeah, preteen armies aren't really our style." Pietro said arrogantly. He saw the look on the professor's face. Wanda stepped in.  
  
"This could be a threat like none other, and adolescents really shouldn't have to deal with fighting, believe me I know. We won't need them unless things get really out of hand, and I'm fairly confident that it won't get that far." The twins went out the door, as the people in the room watched them leave in shock. The door shut.  
  
"I always have to bail you out, pey."  
  
"I am perfect."  
  
"You let your mouth and ego get away with you. Let's go get our stuff."  
  
In the office the remaining adults were beginning to regain their composure.  
  
"Were they just orderin' us around?" Logan asked defensively.   
  
"Ororo, will you go out and tell Wanda not to leave? I would feel more comfortable if she stayed in the med lab for a while longer." Ororo nodded and left the room. Logan stood up. "Logan, do not mention any of this to anyone yet?" Logan nodded as he left the room. He just wanted to go back to bed.  
  
"I have a question." Hank said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do those kids think Eric is dead?"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"In the med lab, Pietro said that Wanda goes off on one of her benders every anniversary of their father's death." Professor X looked thoughtful for a moment. "I figured he would have tried to contact his children by now, even if he was in prison."  
  
"I think I need to visit my old friend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I know this is exposition suckatude, and it seems like this is Pietro Wanda fic, but it isn't. They are just how the fic begins. If no one has read the comics just an FYI: Pietro and Wanda left the brother hood and joined a group called the Avengers. They will only be mentioned a couple of times, I promise. Next chapter has some Avalanchey goodness baked right in. Also, three chapters in a week wow. I had chapter three all planned out and this is maybe only the front of the page. so chapter four is already planned, but I have a paper and an exam coming up so it may not be up for a while. 


	4. Flashbacks and Old Friends

AN: I think I have finally figured out where this is going. I am going to move the genre from general to drama/action/adventure. In my opinion Drama means everything all emotions. (I am starting to sound like a TNT commercial). I am going to try to keep this a pg13 rating, It may be slightly on the naughty side of PG-13. Oh an the saddest news ever. The show has been cancelled. Guess what I found out. I found out that I have been mis saying Pyro's name. It is St. John Allerdyce, well for some reason I have been saying and writing Allderyce. I don't know why though. I think I am going to seriously love writing Pyro and Piotr. I can mold them into whatever I want. HAHAHAHA! Don't worry. Oh and yay I made an A on my first psych test. Also I have an idea for a oneshot depressin' Jonda fic. Oh and I have a question if anyone could push me in the direction of some good jonda fics please do.  
  
****I don't own x-men: evolution disclaimer cakes. I am a broke college student. I don't even have a pet you won't even get that.****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Pey, will you unpack my stuff?" Wanda asked her brother in a whiny tone. It had not taken Pietro long to get their things.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I am weak." Rogue sat on the other bed in the room watching the twins. She could not believe that this was the same girl who had been constantly on a killer rampage.  
  
"You're-fine." Pietro scoffed.  
  
"We have a lot to do today, and I don't want to be up here unpacking all day. I'll do all the little stuff just help."  
  
"Fine." Pietro said in huff, and within a few minutes all the big things of Wanda's had been in place, and Pietro started laughing.  
  
"What?" she snapped annoyingly.   
  
"Sis, how do you wear this?" He said holding up a scarlet colored corset that laced up the back. Wanda couldn't help but laugh at her brother.   
  
"You just put it on, lace it up the back, and tie it."  
  
"The lace and tie are in the back."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"How do you do that?" Wanda groaned.  
  
"We're girls it's a gift." Rogue responded. Pietro looked at the girl as if he had forgotten her presence and let the subject drop.  
  
"So are you coming with me to go talk to Lance?"  
  
"No," Wanda replied at a speed that impressed her brother.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He hates me."  
  
"We both went off with Magneto." She looked at her brother and sat down on her bed.  
  
"I need to tell ya something."  
  
Flashback  
  
She found herself walking around just randomly. She couldn't believe what se had heard the night before. Mastermind and her father's argument was still fresh in her mind. Yesterday, Pietro and herself let Mastermind put mental blocks up so they would be undetected by mutant detecting computers of any kind. There was one problem. Once they were up supposedly Mastermind couldn't enter Wanda's mind again to fix her memories if her real memories started to break through. She heard him tell her father that, and she heard her father's reply that it was a chance he would have to take. She pulled her coat around her tighter as it began to rain. There is no way her father changed her memories. She knew her father would never do anything like that, would he? She silently cursed herself for even thinking that her father could be that ruthless. This man took such great care of her, loved her, played with her. The more she thought about it the more she convinced herself she had overheard the conversation wrongly. She stopped and looked at the building in front of her. She had no clue where she was yet the building seemed vaguely familiar. "No don't leave me, father." She kept hearing over and over in her head as her memories of carnivals and recitals changed to white walls and needles.   
  
Lance screamed for someone to open up the door, and when no one did, a very sleepy and very pissed off lance finally got up. He opened the door and saw Wanda there. He smiled and crossed the porch to her. He leaned in to kiss her, and she hexed him back into house. She followed and slammed the door upon her entry.  
  
"Wanda?" He said frightened, seeing that old rage and hatred in her eyes.  
  
"How dare you? You knew... you knew what he did to me and you did nothing."  
  
"What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Tell me you bastard. Blob was probably oblivious to the whole thing, and Toad probably came up with some messed up theory about how he loves me so he shouldn't tell me, but you had no excuse! I trusted you. After everything how dare you?" She said feeling sobs coming on. She choked them back down.  
  
"I'm.."  
  
"Forget it." She barked. "I hope you rot in hell. I hate you, and I hope I never see you again." She said again holding him into a hex.  
  
"Wanda.."  
  
"I gave you everything Lance, my heart, my body, and my soul. You were my first everything, I loved you and you betrayed me." She sad sadly, finally letting the tears drop. She knocked him out and left.  
  
End flashback  
  
Pietro and Rogue's eyes got huge at her news, but only Pietro talked.  
  
"You and Alvers?"  
  
"Sure why not? I WAS an emotionally healthy teenager with raging hormones." Pietro glared still trying to soak up this information.  
  
"So-after-telling-me-you-and-lance-were-in-relationship. You-expect-me-to-go-and-be-all-nice-to-him?"  
  
"Yeah." Wanda answered, thinking it was the stupidest question she had ever heard. "You are going over there, and when I'm done unpackin' I'm going upstate to get some FIRE power."  
  
"You had to make my day worse, didn'tcha?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I-hate-him."  
  
"Oh well, go get the other boys, or do you want to use my recruitment techniques on Alvers?" Rogue snickered at this comment.  
  
"Fine!" Pietro screamed leaving the room.  
  
"Thank god I didn't tell him about my relationship with him." Wanda mumbled to herself, opening up a box and removing a stack of computer paper with double spaced typing and chicken scratch handwriting on it.  
  
"What's thaht?" Rogue asked pointing to the stack of paper.  
  
"It is a manuscript for a book a friend wrote." Rogue looked thoughtful for a second before the pieces came together. She had a few memory flashes from Wanda.  
  
"Oh my gawd, You're gonna git John." Rogue suddenly wanted the details, but she would not pry. It make her seem like Kitty or Jean. She watched as Wanda dumped the contents of a small bag of various medicines onto her bed. Tylenol, Midol, Allergy medicine, Rogue felt a tiny sprig of jealousy as Wanda walked over and grabbed her bottled water, popping a birth control pill in her mouth. "So what's with John?" Rogue finally asked, not believing how out of character she sounded.  
  
"We're friends." Rogue raised an eye to the other girl. "We evoked privileges more times than I can count." Wanda finished.  
  
"That didna destroy ya friendship?"  
  
"Actually it did. It was like John and I were friends, but Pyro and the Scarlet Witch were sleeping around together. Right before he went to jail it ended up being far more Pyro and the Scarlet Witch rather than John and me. Does that make any sense?" Rogue nodded. "His jail sentence made us rethink our priorities in our relationship." She couldn't believe she was being this open with the goth. She glanced at Rogue. She was still dressed same as usual, where as Wanda had grown up some, taking her goth, punk style and professionalizing it. "I don't wanna go down that same path again. The funniest thing that ever happened to us though was when Magneto found out. I thought he was gonna blow a gasket and shit rusty nails. I never thanked the Cajun for telling so I could see that sight." She chuckled at the memory.  
  
"The Cajun?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah he tattled on us. It was probably inadvertent, but it was a funny sight. John thought Magneto was going to kill him. You know that scene in that movie Armageddon, in the beginning Bruce Willis starts chasing Ben Affleck around with the shot gun? Well it wasn't like that. He glared at John and was too shocked to do anything. John ended up running away. He never came back until after Albany. So how are you and the Cajun?" Wanda asked her.  
  
"How'd ya know?"  
  
"You don't gotta be a mind reader. You're all he thought about, even then" Wanda said, a pang of jealousy at that kind of loving devotion from someone. Why couldn't that happen for her? She was to self-destructive.  
  
"Ah dumped him. Ah'ma idiot." Rogue said, realizing that sharing a room with Wanda wouldn't be so bad. She watched as Wanda stepped behind a curtain. She quickly reemerged with a new outfit. A black skirt with a scarlet top. She sat on the edge of her bed as she began to rummage through her purse.  
  
"Why'd ya break up with him?"  
  
"It wasn't fair ta him. Ah couldn't touch him. Ah would never make him happy. It was a gyp." Wanda raised an eyebrow to that last remark, but let it go.  
  
"Damnit!" Wanda yelled.  
  
"Sorry!" Rogue said defensively, believing Wanda got mad at her "Gyp" comment.  
  
"Not you." She said, dumping the contents of her purse out. She grabbed the silver zippo lighter, and the spare key to her brother's car. "I'll see ya later." She said walking towards the door. She turned around and looked at Rogue "It would have been enough for him." She said finally leaving.  
  
Rogue brought her knees up to her chest. She was upset and missed Remy. She had no idea where he went off to, and the only thing she could do was pray that he will be alright. She did miss him and Wanda's comments stayed in her head. 'It would have been enough for him' and 'You're all he thought about, even then.' Her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"I, like, can't believe the professor has, like, already moved someone in here." She heard from the door. She looked up just in time to see Kitty pounce on her and give her a hug. "I am, like, so in love." This peeked Rogue's interest. She couldn't help it. It wasn't as if she could go out and have all this fun. She constantly lived through other people. It made her fell pathetic.  
  
"Wehl it's taken long enough? Petey-boy has been in love with you for ages."  
  
I know it's just that last night, I, like, fell more in love with him." Rogue sighed at her friend. "Oh, Rogue I am, like, totally sure he'll come back.  
  
"What do Ah care 'bout da swamp rat?" She spat out. She desperately wanted to change the subject. "Wanda moved in here."  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pietro took a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of him. He turned around while he waited for an answer. He looked at the road. He saw a familiar black convertible with heavy rock music blasting from it. He looked closer not only was it a familiar car, it was his car. "Wanda." He said between clenched teeth. He heard the door open and a shocked Lance appeared. He stared for a few seconds that seemed an eternity to Pietro. "Can I come in?" He finally snapped. Lance stepped aside to let him in. Pietro walked in to see all the same old furniture, and his mind started reeling. 'Where to sit?' he thought to himself. 'What if they did it there? EW don't want to think about my sister doing it.' Lance noticed the weird look on his face.   
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah are you looking to get into some action?" Lance looked at him skeptically. "It isn't of the world domination sort of thing." Lance looked at him again.   
  
"Explain." Pietro sat down and told the whole entire story to Lance, from the beginning. Lance looked to be in thought.  
  
"Are ya interested?" The truth was all the brotherhood boys were itching for some action. They were all bored of working at their respective jobs, especially Blob who realized that he couldn't eat the food at the restaurant he worked at.  
  
"What's the catch?" Pietro saw this as the perfect opportunity.   
  
"Only a personal one. You stay the hell away from my sister." Lance's heart sank. He couldn't believe she was still upset at him.  
  
Flashback  
  
Wanda sat on the couch beside him. "You're too good for her." She stated flatly.  
  
"That doesn't bother me anymore." She smiled at him. She was so pretty when she smiled.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" She asked seriously.  
  
"Just thinking about things."  
  
"Like what?" He looked at her the timing was perfect.  
  
"Like this," He said as he kissed her. He was surprised when she kissed back. He had expected her to hex him across the room. She whimpered when he pulled back, and she instantly pulled him back to her, kissing him again letting her tongue probe his mouth. Lance had thought he had full control over this situation, but she did. She moved onto his lap and began to passionately kiss him again. She assaulted his senses. He could still smell her scent. He ran his hands up the small of her back. Her skin was so smooth.  
  
Pietro looked over at his friend on the couch, who had a stupid smile on his face.   
  
"Hey!" He yelled, taking Lance away from his thoughts. "Stop thinking about her, ya perv."  
  
"You know I have to talk to the guys before I make a decision."  
  
"You guys run on committee now?" Lance looked at him not knowing what to make of his statement. "When do they get back?"  
  
"Soon actually. I can't believe you're sore because of me and your sister. That was so long ago." Pietro looked at him angrily.  
  
"I just found out this afternoon. Wanda wanted me to come here while she went to get, Allerdyce." Lance perked his eyes at John's name. He remembered seeing her in the park once with John. She seemed so happy.  
  
"Ummm Pietro, don't tell Todd about me and Wanda. He don't know, and he's still got her picture on his night stand." Pietro nodded.  
  
"Still? What is it with this house and my sister?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The sun wrecked havoc on John's eyes as he walked out of the place he's called home or the past year and a half. He was surprised that his invitation was up 3 years before it was supposed to be. He saw the Black convertible, and Wanda standing out side leaning against the car. Without saying a single word he walked up to her and they threw their arms around each other. He kissed her temple.  
  
"How da bloody hell ya pull this off?"  
  
"Get in the car." She said. As they pulled out of the parking lot. John kept looking at her. "What?" She said taking her eyes of the road momentarily to look at him.  
  
"How did ya like it?"  
  
"I couldn't put it down." She said sincerely. "You really should think about getting published." He decided to change the subject.   
  
"How did ya get me out? Where are we 'eading?"   
  
"John, I gotcha out because I know you wanted out. I know you didn't set fire to that house. You were tryin' to stop the flames, and I know you said that you wanted nothing to do with he super hero game anymore, but..."  
  
"What do ya need, luv?" She smiled at him. As she pulled up into an abandoned warehouse. He followed her inside the building.  
  
"It's 'ot in 'ere." He said quickly. Taking off his jacket, as he watched her open random windows and look into random closets. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Lookin' for explosives. You haven't used your powers in a while. I figured ya'd need practice." She stopped and reached into the pocket of her skirt. "Heads up," she said tossing him the lighter. He got a devilish look on his face. She smirked at him. "Light her up." She went and sat down next to the window, letting the air hit her face. She watched him light his lighter, and she watched as a flower of flame grew in front of her. She scoffed, "cut it Allerdyce." She said crossing her legs, inadvertently showing some thigh. He glanced over at her just in time to see her show.  
  
After about a half hour he felt her presence right behind him. "You can stop if ya want. I just figured ya want some practice so you don't look like a fool." She stood in front of him and reached up and brushed his hair with her hand. "Did I ever tell ya that I prefer the blonde?" He shook his head. "Well I do." She could feel that same pull she always felt when she was around him. She looked up in his eyes. "Is there anything else you want to do?" She said in almost a whisper. "You've been cooped up for so long."  
  
"Are ye comin' on to me, luv?" She shook her head.  
  
"Just being nice."  
  
"You're forgetin' I know you, Scarlet, and your games." He said in a hushed voice. She couldn't resist him she never could. He had started calling her that a long time ago, and it had been a long time since she had heard it. She went up on her tiptoes and put her mouth by his ear.  
  
"In that case, yea, I'm comin' on to ya." He put his hands on her hips, and pulled her quickly against his body. They were smashed together as he kissed her hungrily. The only reason they pulled apart was their need of breath.  
  
"Ya gonna be forgivin' if this is a lil fast, luv?"  
  
"You always knew what you were doing." She said kissing him again, and she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could simultaneously feel his hand traveling up her thigh and under her skirt while her back hit the wall. She broke the kissing to get their shirts over their heads, which proved to be quite difficult as se pressed against the wall. She finally tugged her shirt off in a fit of laughter as he attacked her neck. He totally overpowered her. She could feel how much he wanted and needed her, and she knew he could feel how much she wanted and needed him. That is what kept them coming back to each other.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
The guard wheeled the Professor down a plastic hallway. "Hey magnet man ya go a visitor." That guard yelled out.  
  
"Hello, Charles, what brings you here?" Erik said putting his book down.  
  
"Your children." The professor could see a slight change in the his old friend's appearance.   
  
"You've seen them?"  
  
"Wanda and Pietro stopped by." He said keeping the details a secret. If the twins hadn't heard from their father then it was likely that Erik knew nothing of his children's dealings. Erik scoffed.  
  
"They just stopped by? Don't lie to me, Charles. While I don't know everything my children, I know they are far to strong-willed to just stop by. Wanda, at least."  
  
"They are strong willed. They BOTH are more like you then you know, except you can see their mother's kindness shine through." Erik looked down like he was in thought. The professor knew his friend loved his children in his own way. Wanda had been a mistake. He agreed that Erik had no other choice but to send the child away. She was a danger to herself and to others. The professor tried to help her but that girl was ruled by her emotions, and her father abandoning her didn't help. "Why do they think you are dead?"  
  
"They just assumed. No one told them I was dead. They never found my body, but supposedly I blew up with the bomb. I had someone look into them for me. To see what they were up to. They told me the kids sat Shiva* for me and had moved on. They said Wanda went to college. My war was with humanity not them yet, that is what happened. After everything my children deserve to be happy, and for that I will stay dead."  
  
"You can always try to fix it." Erik look at his old friend skeptically.  
  
"I have been here for the past six years with nothing but my conscience. I do not regret my crimes except those to my children. I hope old friend that you can keep this between us."  
  
"What if they find out?"  
  
"I will deal with that then." Erik said returning to his book. The professor took this as his cue to leave.  
  
"I will keep this between us. I don't want to ruin how well adjusted they have become. I can't promise that they won't find out." He said waiting for the guard to come get him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pietro looked out the window. "I-swear-if-she-did-something-to-my-car." He growled to himself. Wanda had been gone all day. He knew that heading upstate was about an hour and a half worth of driving, but she should have been back by now. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed her number.   
  
Wanda looked down to her ringing phone. She read the caller id as she picked it up.   
  
"You're not gonna' talk n drive, are a, luv?" She rolled her eyes at John. "Just seems dangerous."  
  
"Thought you liked danger?" She said answering her phone.  
  
"What, Pey?" She said annoyed  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Aw, you miss me. I'm pulling onto the road of the university right now."  
  
"I-didn't-miss-you. I-missed-my-car." She scoffed. "You've-been-gone-all-day. I-did-all-the-work."  
  
"Quit whining. Did you get Lance and the boys?" John took his eyes off the scenery and looked at her for a minute. He remember how she told him about Lance. He had asked her why she didn't like to get close to anyone, and she told him about how betrayed she felt about the Lance situation. The car stopped. "Pey, I'm back." She said hanging up the phone. "I swear I don't know what I'm gonna do with him." She looked down slightly nervous. Pyro moved to get out of the car. She grabbed his arm. "I want to talk to you about something." He looked at her.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"About today," she said suddenly getting nervous. "I don't wanna fall back into that cycle with you. I know I instigated it, but..." He knew exactly what she was trying to say. He bent over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I know what a mean, Luv. No problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I was gonna write some more, but this just seemed like a perfect place to stop off. It is ten pages. I know it was probably boring but oh well. Good stuff is happening soon. I promise.  
  
*Shiva: Seven days of mourning after the burial of a close relative. (I know that they never buried him because he is alive, but I think the same applies.)  
  
Mysterious moonlight- Don't fear Pietro and Wanda are sticking around. What I meant is that this seems to be a Wanda and Pietro fic at the moment. It will end up being more ensemble, than it is at the moment.  
  
DemonRouge13- Actually I am not sure how I want Mags not being dead to play out. I know what I want to happen after the twins find out. I just have a bunch of ideas as to how they will find out. I have to decide weather someone tells them to he just pops up somewhere. 


	5. hot heads and realizations

Chapter Five  
  
Wanda and Rogue were throwing random clothes around their room. Rogue was looking for something respectable and church like among her goth wardrobe. It had been a week since the support meeting had been bombed and there was going to be a memorial service at a nearby church. She turned from her closet to see Wanda dressed and watching Rogue throw several things around her room. Rogue finally picked up something from the back of her closet. It was something she swore she'd never wear. It was something Kitty had picked out. Rogue pulled the outfit out and let out a shudder at the thought, but then again she didn't have too many choices. It didn't sparkles on it, and it wasn't pastel. Actually it was the closet thing to Rogue's style that Kitty had ever picked out. She quickly changed.   
  
"Who all is coming?" Wanda asked pulling on her shoes.  
  
"Me, you, your brother, jean, Scott, and the instructors." Rogue said cooly. Wanda nodded. Most of the inhabitants were dealing with the attack in their own way.   
  
"This is gonna be so strange. Pey and I don't have a religious bone in our bodies, and if we did it would be Jewish." Rogue slightly chuckled as she heard the other girls shoes click across the floor toward the bathroom.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Downstairs Jean was ready to go and reading her paper due the following day. She was slightly nervous to see that Pyro was already down there, scribbling furiously on a pad of paper. He didn't even notice she had walked into the room and sat down. That was until he heard it.  
  
Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. He looked up annoyed at Jean who just sat there clicking her pen. She felt his eyes on her. When she looked up, she instantly stopped. "Sorry. Nervous habit." They went on ignoring each other. John put his pad of paper down and rubbed his eyes. He saw his lighter on the table and picked it up. Jean was totally engrossed in proofreading her paper until she heard it.  
  
Click, swish, click. Click, swish, click. Click, swish, click. Click, swish, click. She looked up at him totally annoyed, but instead of saying anything. She started to click her pen again.  
  
Click. Click. Click. Click. Click, swish, click. Click, swish, click.  
  
"Would you stop it already?!?!?!" They both yelled at each other simultaneously. They stared at each other for a few moments. John got up and grabbed his pad not saying a word and left. He walked to the rec. room. Two of the teenage students were in there and they seemed to be studying. John sat down as long as they didn't start clicking their pens he would be all right. That was until he the girl trying to say the lines of the play. She was trying to speak in an accent that even John couldn't figure out. It was like she had taken every accent she had ever heard and mushed it all together. He caught some of Rogue and Sam's southern accent, along with Kurt's German and Piotr's Russian, and to top it all off she was trying to add the worst British accent on top. John looked at her puzzled for a minute. She turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What was that 'posed to be?" He asked her.  
  
"Australian." She stated matter-of-factly. His mouth dropped open.  
  
"Damn. 'Ave you ever heard an Aussie talk?"  
  
"You mean like the narrator guy from the Outback Steakhouse commercials? Wait no no no." She said as she got excited. "The Foster's beer guy." Wanda leaned against the doorway stifling laughter at John's reaction to the girl. His eyes just got big.   
  
"I'm Australian."   
  
"I thought that was British."   
  
"Don't insult me!" He spat to the girl. 'Stupid fucking American' he thought to himself. This girl was insane. Any idiot could tell the difference between Australian and British. He was staring at her like she was insane. How could anyone stand it here with the pen clicking, accent killing X-men? They weren't all bad; he was just pissed off that his writing got interrupted by that incessant clicking. The girl looked like she got an idea. 'Oh God please don't make it involve me.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Can you teach me to speak Australian?" He sighed. 'Thank you God.' He thought to himself.  
  
"You can't teach it."  
  
"You can't teach it." She replied trying to copy his accent. He ran his fingers through his hair. This was gonna be a long fucking day.  
  
"Don't repeat what I say."  
  
"Don't repeat what I say."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Stop it!" He ran his fingers through his hair again.  
  
"God Sheila." She looked slightly confused.  
  
"God Sheila"  
  
"Imma stupid bugger."  
  
"Imma stupid bugger." Then she stopped talking and John smiled triumphantly.  
  
"You have the maturity of a two year old... wait you have the maturity of Pietro." Wanda said from behind him.   
  
"Ouch, that 'urt." She walked over to him.  
  
"I was just coming down to tell ya that we're leaving." He nodded just thankful he got the girl to shut up. Logan and the professor showed up at the door.  
  
"Ya ready kid?" He said to Wanda lighting up his cigar. Wanda rolled her eyes so John could see.  
  
"Wanna get dinner tonight?" He nodded.  
  
"Logan I would prefer if you put that out." The professor said. Logan hesitated. John nudged Wanda and winked in the direction of the cigar. It sparked out before going out and Logan jumped, before narrowing his eyes at the pyrokinetic boy.  
  
"Oughta respect your elders, mate." John said this wicked smile on his face. Wanda laughed at loud, long giving up her fight to keep her laughter down. Logan only growled.   
  
"Bye John." She said leaving. He got this smirk on his face.  
  
"Bye, babycakes." She swirled round and narrowed her eyes. She had flipped out when the first thing that happened when she saw Todd he called her babycakes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wanda glanced around the building. There were so many guards to many for her taste. They would just scare people away, but there wasn't any way around it. She looked up at the chapel and gulped. "Pey?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When was the last time we were in any kind of religious establishment?" He looked at her blankly. He remembered a synagogue as a kid, but not the last time he was ever there. He didn't answer her.  
  
They walked into the building and sat up in the balcony. They could see everything that was going on from up there. Placed right in front of them was a beautiful stained glass window. Pietro was surprised at how many people actually turned up. The place was packed, standing room only. The service began without a hitch. He instantly felt like he was going to go insane. 'I have to get out of here.' He fidgeted. 'Why did catholic type things have to go so damn slow?' He felt like he was going to lose his mind. Wanda elbowed him hard in the ribs. He let out a yelp, discerning a glare from Jean and Scott. He started back up. Wanda looked over at her brother as he ran his fingers through his hair. 'Great, Pey, wonderful damn time for one of your fits.' She thought to herself, before giving herself a mental kick. He had wonderful control of his mutation considering the damn thing never turned off, but once in a while he just couldn't will himself to slow down. She remembered how he had a need for speed before even before his powers manifested. He always thought the world was too slow and it would be fun faster. 'Come on come on come on get a grip get a grip get a grip' he thought to himself over and over again. He was concentrating on trying to slow his breathing and his heart rate. Sometimes he hated his damn mutation. That one thing that supposedly made him better than every other damn person on the planet drove him up the wall insane. 'Fuck you dad' 'Look at the next step in fucking human evolution, freaking out in a damn church.' He sat there; his mind racing. He needed out. 'Why so slow? Why so slow?' Wanda looked at her brother again and grabbed his hand reassuringly. She went toward his ear.  
  
"Calm down Pey." Wanda then shifted so she was facing him on her knees and holding her brother's hands in his lap. She rubbed them reassuringly. They sat there for a few seconds staring at each other, almost as if speaking. They didn't have that twin telepathy thing, but she could sense him, always could. There were times, when she was put away, when she was just feel uplifted. The same was true of him, there were times when he would totally feel depressed, when they were separated. "Calm down." She said softly, lovingly. She knew he was stressed and nervous that was the only times he ever let his body get away from him. He looked at her. He could feel her worry. Usually his fits lasted only a few minutes, but this one was longer.  
  
"Why? Why'd-it-have-ta-happen?" He whispered under his breath for only her to hear. She looked down. She didn't have an answer to that question; no one did. "We-were-supposed-to-stop-it." He said in the same hushed voice.  
  
"Don't think about it. Calm down." He took a few deep breaths, and it wasn't helping. She raised up still on her knees and dropped her brother's hands. He looked at her questionly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She smoothed his hair with her hand like she had done to calm him down when they were children. She told him to calm down in Romany. Just the softness of the word was comforting. Wanda said them in the same calming tone their mother had, But still it was easier said than done, yet even with their limited remembrance of their mother's language, it made him feel better. She had probably butchered the pronunciation, but he would not be able to tell if she really had. He glanced at his sister. He saw so much of their mother in her. The only thing she physically possessed of Magneto's was her eyes. She had those same blue eyes as her father. No matter how much he hated to admit it and no matter how bad Wanda would hex him for it, Wanda's personality was eighty-five percent Magneto. Their same stubbornness, hard willed, brains, their ability to do whatever it takes, while he constantly second guessed his own decisions. They were both extremely lucky that she had enough of her mother in her to dilute the terror she could actually cause. It was this part acting now, and he noticed how it was coming out more and more lately. He hoped she didn't totally change though. As she is now, she is his other half, his better half, hell his dominant half. Their relationship had been perfect, but it never would be again. It had taken her so long to forgive him for not telling her about her memories. She wasn't mad at him about the asylum. She realized he had only been a child at the time. He still remembered the day she forgave him for going off with Magneto the first time, and for not telling her about her memories. He had told her that there was no excuse for what he did and that he should've told her everything, and she brushed it off saying she would have never believed a word of it. It didn't matter. She had then thanked him for saving Magneto's life which then floored him. She explained that in her opinion it would've made the rage worse and would've made her a common murderer. Their mother's part of her broke through and allowed her to have the breakdown she desperately needed. It helped her to trust him. Ever since that day, her depression had never gone away, and her self-destructive behavior emerged, but for the most part she was content. She had found some type of peace with her past. They had made great strides in their relationship, but they could never be perfect like it was when they were children, before the divorce, before Magneto the terrorist, when things were innocent. Then there were times like this one right now, with her hugging him. It seemed so perfect. He felt his breathing return to normal, as she parted from him. "Better?" He nodded.   
  
She embraced him again held onto him. Her head was on his shoulder. He closed his arms around her. She had calmed him down, and now it was his turn. She could keep her emotions bottled up for his sake, but he still could feel them in the back of his head, like a nagging thought that he couldn't get rid of. He could feel his shoulder getting somewhat damp, but he still knew she was trying to not cry. "It's ok." He said not really knowing what her breakdown was over.   
  
"Shhh. Just hold on to me, ok?" She said in a hushed voice that only he could hear.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Jean fidgeted nervously in her chair. She was going to lose her mind. After all her years of training, she had gotten a wonderful hold on her telepathy, but all she could hear now was one person's thoughts. Pietro's. They came too fast for her to stop. It was driving her insane. She would hate to be in that brain full time. The worst part was his thoughts were making her feel nervous. She wasn't an empath, and this wasn't making any sense. He felt Scott grab her twiddling thumbs in a calming matter. She couldn't read his thoughts they were too fast, but every once in a while one would come through some what clear. 'Professor.' The professor could sense both Jean and Pietro's uneasiness.  
  
'Jean, it's ok. I know you can't ignore him, neither can I.'  
  
'Why can I read past the blocks?' The professor looked over at Jean as she fidgeted.  
  
'He is projecting out. He is trying to calm himself down and isn't paying attention to anything else.' Jean calmed down trying to ignore him, and finally began to calm down. She glanced over at Pietro embraced in his sister's arms. She had to smile at that sight. It was beautiful. She had never the siblings react that way to each other. She looked at Scott who was still looking at her worriedly.   
  
"I'm ok." She told him.  
  
"Ya sure?" She nodded and returned her attention to the memorial services. She had gotten lucky. Sometimes she couldn't believe that she was still here and with Scott. She almost died just because something decided to take over her body without permission. She woke up and he was there for her. She always knew she wouldn't be able to live without him, but at that moment it just made it real. She gasped. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Something bad is gonna happen." She said now unable to take her eyes off the hugging twins. At that moment a uniformed police office ran up the middle aisle up the pews. The officer said something to the priest, who then stepped aside and let the officer have the microphone.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we need everyone in the building to evacuate. There has been a bomb threat." Wanda pulled away from her brother quickly and stood up.  
  
"Why would they warn us this time?" Ororo said quickly. Scott looked at her. He could tell that she had been crying.   
  
"They wouldn't someone sympathetic to the cause probably wanted to have a little fun."  
  
"That or someone found out what is going on and decided to warn us." Logan piped in quickly. The x-men were busy talking about this amongst themselves, while the professor sent for the rest of the team. The officer looked directly at Wanda and his eyes turned yellow. Pietro looked back at his sister, seeing some rage in her eyes. Mystique.   
  
"Pietro make sure everything goes smoothly," she said, taking off running after the shape shifter.  
  
^^^^^  
  
John absentmindly flipped through the tv channels. He wasn't really watching it or looking for anything to watch. He was just thankful that the girl had suddenly decided that shopping was the answer to her accent problems. He was sitting in the chair. Flip flip flip. There was nothing ever on tv. He swore most of the time he hated the damned contraption.  
  
"Put it on one channel, yo." Todd said to him rudely as he glared. John looked up. He couldn't help but feel nervous around Todd and Lance, for some reason all they seemed to do was glare angrily at him.   
  
"Face it, she's too good for all of us." He mumbled softly so they couldn't hear.   
  
"What did you say?" Lance said not hearing it, but knowing it was some smart ass remark. John suddenly felt bold.  
  
"I sed she is too good for tha likes of us." Lance's eyes narrowed. John threw the remote down in frustration. What was it with that house and Wanda anyway? This whole situation would make an excellent book, but he hated non-fictions even though no one would believe it was true.  
  
"What do you mean, yo?" Todd said quicky. Lance looked down.  
  
"Alvers and Wanda." John said quickly. Then realizing that poor boy's heart was gonna explode. Todd's eyes got angry as he jumped on Lance and tried to beat him up. Tried being the operative word. Lance just there knowing he deserved it. Kitty and Piotr came inside to see what the commotion was all about.   
  
"Lance." Kitty yelled.  
  
"Hey I'm the one getting beat." Lance stated bluntly. She looked at John.   
  
"Aren't you, like, gonna stop this?"  
  
"Alvers deserved it. Todd found out about 'im and Wanda. Anyway I don't think he is doin' that much damage." Piotr looked at his old teammate. He had no clue why Pyro was there. Of all the Alcolyte's, Pyro was the only one who spewed off Magneto's mutant supremacy bullshit. He didn't know if it had been brainwashing or not, but he remembered how when you got Pyro going on Magneto's dream he seriously seemed to believe every word of it. To tell the truth he had no clue why anybody would willing join up with Magneto. He hadn't seen the boy in 6 years and sure as hell hadn't had a serious conversation with him. He remembered how once he mentioned that he felt bad about what they were doing. Pyro just went off on a rant about how humanity treated them like freaks, when they should be revering them. Pyro seriously believed he was a damn god. Still Piotr thought there was no way this kid thought that way before meeting up with Magneto. Magneto was one for forced labor, but he remembered how Magneto had to actually recruit John. He had to say the right thing, at the right time. Piotr glanced again at the boy. He hadn't really changed all that much. He still looked the same and had that same carefree attitude on the surface, but sometimes he just seemed to look tired. Piotr couldn't help but feel pity for him. He glanced at Kitty who was trying to pull Todd off of Lance.  
  
"If you slime me, you are, like, so dead." Kitty said trying to grab him. Finally Lance had enough and rolled around so he had pinned Todd down. As he did this they rolled over the remote changing the channels. Everyone turned their attention to the TV.  
  
"The building is clear and the proper authorities have yet to find the bomb. The is speculation that isn't a bomb and that someone is in fact playing a bad joke." Todd turned the TV off with his tongue. Kitty scoffed with disgust.   
  
"Let's go save them, yo."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Wanda turned down the alley beside the church. "Come out come out" she said in a sing-song voice. Right in front of her the stray cat in beside the garbage can morphed into Mystique. "How did you know?" Mystique remained quiet. Wanda quickly knocked her feet out from underneath her. Before Mystique knew it she was on the ground and Wanda was leering over her with a killer gleam in her eyes. "How did you know?" She asked again calmly.  
  
"I've been investigating it since it happened. Your father would want it stopped." Wanda chuckled.  
  
"After everything you are still his lapdog?" She said with a sneer. "How does that feel?" Mystique kicked Wanda off of her and held her against a wall, making sure to keep her hands down so Wanda couldn't hex her. Wanda quickly got loose and punched Mystique. After her initial shock, Mystique kicked Wanda off of her feet.  
  
"How'd it feel when he left you in that fine establishment?" Wanda jumped back on her feet from her back pure hatred in her eyes. "Oh did I hit a sore spot?" Wanda finally had enough. 'Screw fighting fair' she thought to herself as she hexed Mystique to one spot.  
  
"Two can play that game." She said with a smirk. "How many children have you abandoned because of your?infatuation with my father" If Mystique wasn't blue, Wanda would have seen Mystique grow red with anger. Both women turned around when they heard the sound, it was deafening, and it made Wanda loose concentration of the hex bolt she had Mystique in. When Wanda turned back around to see Mystique gone. She turned and started to run out of the alley, when something hit her on the head and knocked her out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
When the final X-men showed up to the scene the bomb had exploded. Jean was busy holding back a great amount of the debris. While Avalanche went straight to work to try to hold the tremors in one place. Cyclops was blasting anything that got past Jean, which wasn't a whole lot considering her power surge. Storm was being having it rain so that the dust settled while Pyro was smothering the flames. Colossus and Shadowcat were lifting and phasing through things to rescue anyone that didn't get far enough away from the church. Once all the flying debris was down Jean lowered herself to the ground and took a survey of the situation. She saw everyone working together to help with the ruins of the church. She saw a silver blur and sighed with relief. Still she couldn't shake that nagging feeling that something was seriously wrong. She had the same feeling in the church and something kept making he look over at the twins. The professor, Logan, and Rogue were in a heated discussion about what exactly had happened.   
  
"Why would they call in the bomb?" Logan asked quickly.  
  
"Ah think that someone found out, and called the cops. After the support meetin' it isn't lahkly that they would warn us before hand." The professor nodded in agreement.  
  
"But who would know about it?" Logan asked the professor.  
  
"It could be that one of her recruits had a bout with their conscience." Logan rolled his eyes. "That or someone else is investigating these events.'  
  
"But.. Who would professa?" Rogue asked hoping that the answer to the question wasn't what she thought it was.  
  
"Magneto. I would like you to go and help, give everyone who needs one a break. Most of us haven't used out abilities to this extent in a long way."  
  
^^^^^  
  
Erik's lawyer walked into his cell. Erik look at him for a minute.   
  
"Hello Mystique, I trust everything went well."  
  
"As well as could be expected, everyone got out except for some bomb squad people who were looking for the bomb, but they were human completely expendable." He nodded. He took a quick mental note bout who she was limping when she walked in.  
  
"You were limping: were you in the blast?"  
  
"I got in an altercation with your daughter."   
  
"Where?"  
  
"The alley beside the church. I left when I heard the explosion."  
  
"And Wanda?"  
  
"I didn't stick around." She could see the rage in his eyes. "I saw her run out of the alley though. Your brat is fine."  
  
"How are our other plans going?"  
  
"Perfect everything is set, in a month you will be a free man." He nodded. She reached in her briefcase and pulled out in envelope. She slid it across the table. He opened and looked inside. There was a tiny piece of metal, so small it couldn't be picked up by the detection things inside. He nodded again as if to excuse her. "With Audrey Micheal's recent activities it is easy to recruit mutants to our cause, but I fear they won't be ready."  
  
"We won't need very many for what I plan to do." She nodded and began to leave. "Oh and Robert," he said loudly. "My daughter better be ok. She has a part to play wether for good or bad."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
The cab pulled up in front of the institute. The man got out pulling his long brown trench coat on and taking off his sunglasses. His red on black eyes looked at the building. He could tell from standing outside that it was empty. Something was definitely wrong. He opened the door and felt like he was in a ghost town. He had never seen the institute this empty. It was the weekend so most of the students would be out doing random things, but there was usually at least a few people there. He walked into the rec room and walked over to the tv. He almost hit the power button when he saw slime on it. He opted for the remote instead, and flopped down on the couch. He couldn't concentrate on the tv though. His thoughts kept drifting to Rogue. Those green eyes, that hair. He needed to get a grip. She stepped on his heart with her big beautiful combat boots. He needed to forget about it, but he just found himself back here of all places. It wasn't that he didn't have anywhere else to be. It was just that home if where the heart is, and wether Rogue wanted it or not, his heart was here not only with her, but everyone.   
  
^^^^^^  
  
Everyone stood on the other side of the road, watching the fire department finish what they started. "I think it is time to go." Scott said. Piotr agreed shifting the sleeping Kitty that was in his arms. They all started to walk towards the various vehicles. They felt a sudden rush of wind. Pietro stopped in front of them out of breath. He quickly glanced at the grouped mutants.   
  
"Where is Wanda?" Everyone looked around. Jean felt her stomach drop. She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen her.   
  
"When was the last time you saw her?" Scott said quickly.   
  
"Right before we evacuated. She took off like a bat out of hell. She was angry about something."  
  
"Maybe she just took off to take off." Logan stated. Pietro's eyes narrowed, and he was standing beside the man before Logan could blink. All he wanted to do was seriously hurt him for that remark. He was the one that took off just to take off, not Wanda.  
  
"Every time you have seen her has she ever back down?" He spat. "Something's wrong."  
  
"He's right." John said piping up. Pietro moved his anger from Logan to John.   
  
"Listen, Matchstick, I can handle my sister myself. So back off."  
  
"Stupid wanker."   
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Fuck off, Pietro. What the bloody hell is your problem?" They went toward each other, but Scott stepped between them.  
  
"Do you think this'll help?" The men looked down at the ground. "Can you sense her?" He asked to Jean and the Professor. "What about you, speedy? Ya got that twin telepathy thing?"  
  
"It isn't a fucking tracking system, and no I can't it feels like it does at night when she is asleep." He said suddenly realizing something was extremely wrong.  
  
"You didn't have to get rude about it." Scott yelled, towering over the Pietro.  
  
"When you ask stupid fucking questions, I do."  
  
"He's got a point." Lance said suddenly.  
  
"Shut up!" All three men yelled. Kitty woke up in Piotr's arms. Todd saw how upset all the guys were and right now they all wanted to kill each other, but right now he wanted Lance dead.  
  
"Yeah, Lance shut up, yo."   
  
"Todd I swear." Lance said. "You already vented your anger. It is in the past. It was nothing so deal with it." He yelled. Pietro turned his head around in anger.  
  
"You fucking sleep with my sister, and it's nothing. You son of a bitch."  
  
"That isn't what I meant." Lance said, trying to diffuse the situation, but it was too late. He never saw Pietro's fist coming or going. He just realized he was on the ground and his jaw was in pain.  
  
"You hurt her bad." John said softly.  
  
"Fuck you." Lance retorted. John ran his fingers through his hair.   
  
"I hate all you stupid people. I hate your accent butchering, pen clicking, petty arguing, love obsessing attitudes." He finally screamed letting all his stress out for the day.  
  
"We ain't love obsessin' yo" Todd said. This discerned a scoff from Pietro.  
  
"You still got her fucking picture on your night stand. That isn't a crush. Its freaking obsessive and scary." Pietro yelled. "I have no clue what makes you guys so fucking stupid when it comes to my sister, but how fucking dare you think that either you is good enough for her." Todd looked down at the ground, before finally getting angry.  
  
"That is the second time I have been told that today." He said hopping to attack Pietro, who easily dodged the attack.  
  
"Must be true then." Pietro spat. He was just blind with rage.  
  
"That's it!" John screamed. "Don't we have more important things to be doing. I mean, after all she is missing." All the guys looked down. Jean pulled Scott away, and everyone just seemed dumbfounded by the screaming match.   
  
Rogue just watched. She was really surprised that Padre hadn't yelled at them for waking up Kitty. She looked at the guys, having lived with three of them, she knew who made a good argument or not. Todd still crushin' on her was creepy, but Lance and Pietro were the two that she knew the truth about. Sure Pietro was a womanizer, but she also remember so was Lance. Pietro was grounded a bit, as far as she could tell he was generally a gentlemen on dates. Sure he was arrogant and conceited but none the less a gentlemen. She asked him once how he turned out so gentlemanlike. He told her he had a sister, and said that any behavior that he wouldn't like a guy pulling on her he knew was a bad thing to do. Lance dated Kitty, and then instantly moved on to Wanda. Yeah, sure it wasn't one sided, but still he told Kitty she was the love of his life. You just don't get over something like that. Then there was John. She remembered how Wanda had explained their relationship. She also remembered later that day she and Wanda watch John and Ray play racket ball. She quickly noticed the red scratch marks down John's back and Wanda's sheepish reaction to them. At that moment she figured John and Wanda were all about lust, but later she would see the little looks they gave each other when they thought they weren't looking, and the general closeness of the two. There was definitely something more there. She walked into him and drug Pyro away from the shouting match.   
  
"Thanks for getting me out of there."   
  
"No problem." He looked at her. She knew too much. It made him uneasy that someone he just recently started talking to could see right through him. It isn't like he didn't trust her. Someone who knew everyone's memories and didn't run of her trap had to be trustworthy. He respected her, and it made him nervous that every time she saw him, he was looking at Wanda in a mopey school boy fashion. What was up with that anyway? She made things perfectly clear. She didn't want that to happen again, but the thing that made him stare at her was something else entirely. Rogue looked at him. She knew he was thinking about her. "Ya love her, don'tcha? You don't have to answer it, but if it is true ya need to tell her. She needs to hear it, even if it isn't romantic." He nodded. Her and John turned around in time to see an ambulance and various rescue workers trying to clear out the ruble.  
  
"Pietro." Rogue yelled to get his attention. "It's her." Pietro was over there faster than he ever moved before.   
  
"She isn't breathing. Let's get her ready to move." Pietro stomach dropped. She was covered with blood and wasn't breathing. "Do you know her?" Pietro looked at the paramedic.  
  
"She's my sister."  
  
"Were're taking her to St. Andrew's." He stated hitting the back of the ambulence to let them know the doors were shut and that they could go. Pietro raced back, and hoped in his car. Rogue stepped out in front of him before he could leave. She hopped in without a word.   
  
"Get out." He spat. She looked at him like he was insane. "Go get her stuff, Pjs things like that. She at St. Andrew's." He said almost tossing her out the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hey all, please review I just made a D on my first bio 102 test and I need an ego booster. I know you guys love me for giving you such a wonderful nicely tied up place for a chapter.  
  
Caliente- I am glad that you are enjoying this so much. I am the hugest Jonda fan. At first I love Landa, but then I read all these like romance/humor stories with john and wanda, and I just fell in love. Also this may seem weird but I recently read a story that had a Wanda and Sam pairing (yes are favorite shy southerner) and it was absolutely precious. It just really made sense. I won't touch on that though, I am a jonda at heart. Actually when I started planning this story it was gonna be a Landa. Well magneto has been stuck for six damn years without anything but his damn conscience. I had to make him a little different.   
  
Roguewanderer- Ok I warned you people I was horrible with accents. Like Wanda said love I think three times and Pyro I Australian and I don't know if they say luv there or not, but all the other fics he usually says it. I didn't want him calling Wanda mate. It seemed way to impersonal. The rogue and remy thing I have a plan for, but I keep putting it off because Gambit's accent scares me. I will suck it up, because no guts no glory. 


	6. guilt and unanswered questions

Chapter 6  
  
Gambit lifted his head off the couch. It was the strangest noise like a herd of animals. He stood up and looked out into the foyer in time to see the see the door slam open and Rogue take off past him and run up the steps. He glanced back up at the door the rest of the X-men entered. Jean, Scott, Logan, and the professor went straight to the professor's office. Ororo grabbed her keys off of the foyer table.   
  
"Anyone going to the hospital can ride with me." She said in a daze. Lance, Todd, and Kurt both walked over towards her, while Piotr passed them to take Kitty up to her room. Gambit scanned the room everyone was in. They were all in such a rush no one noticed him. He saw the door open again. John walked in more in a daze then anyone else.   
  
"Ah told ya to wait in the car." Rogue said coming back down the steps.  
  
"You were takin' forever." Rogue rolled her eyes and walked past the doorway. Gambit just looked at the situation completely confused.  
  
"Did Remy miss de reunion, chere?" Rogue turned around to John's annoyance. She felt a humongous smile creep up on her face.   
  
"Rogue now." John said loudly.  
  
"Ah hear ya. Get in mah car, Cajun."  
  
"What's goin' on?" He asked her confused.  
  
"Ah'll explain it on the way. Ah suggest ya get in the car, cause John and Ah'll leave without ya." He nodded in agreement and they both strode toward her car. John was already in the car looking at them impatiently. Rogue tore out of the driveway, while John just blankly watched out the window. "Alright, Remy, ya know about that attack last week?"  
  
"Oui, it's de reason Remy came back." She sighed and continued with the story. After a few moments, she stopped. "Why is everyone in a rush to leave again?"  
  
"Wanda was in the alley beside the church. Pietro is already at St. Andrews. He wanted me to get her stuff." Gambit sat back quietly not sure of what to say. There really weren't any words. He glanced at John still looking out the window. He didn't want to know what that guy was thinking. His brain was just far to messed up most of the time. Remy reached up and flipped on the radio and hit seek, hoping it wouldn't land on the trash Rogue called music. It landed on a commercial, and he let it play. He leaned back and looked out the window. He looked in the rearview mirror and could see her eyes, so green they made him go weak in the knees. Some soft adult contemporary rock came on the radio. He really knew that on a regular day Rogue would slam the radio off with disgust, but today was not an average day.   
  
Slow dancing on the boulevard   
  
In the quiet moments while the city's still dark  
  
Sleepwalking through the summer rain and the tired spaces   
  
You could hear her name when she was warm and tender  
  
And you held her arms around you  
  
There was nothing but her love and affection  
  
She was crazy for you  
  
Now she's part of something that you lost  
  
He heard the radio slam off. Not that he could blame her it was a particularly sad song. He looked up to tease her about it, but he saw John's hand by the radio. "I can't listen to that shit right now." Remy nodded as they pulled up into the hospital parking lot. Remy threw his sunglasses on and got out of the car.  
  
Inside was something else. It was one of the most comfortable waiting rooms he had ever seen. The news was playing softly in the background. They looked around until they saw a head of silver hair. He was just sitting there. John sat across from him not saying a word. Gambit next to him, while Rogue walked across the room and flipped off the TV.  
  
"Hey I was watching that!" This lady yelled at her. Rogue spun around and glared at her. The lady got up and turned back on the tv. The coverage of the church was on, and Rogue flipped the tv back off.  
  
"We ain't watchin' that."  
  
"Why not? It's interesting. Everyone knows they deserve it." Rogue's mouth gapped open, as the lady turned and sat down. Rogue started to take one of her gloves off and felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"You don't wanna do that, chere." She looked at him with pure determination on her face.  
  
"And why not, swamp rat?"  
  
"Do ya really want her in your head?" Rogue looked at him. He was right. He was always right. She pulled her arm away from him and put her glove back on. She stomped out of the hospital.  
  
"Get a grip, Rogue. It ain't lahk that isn't the first time you have heard that." She said to herself, but this time it really was different. One of them was hurt. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She felt him sit beside her and sighed. Why couldn't he ever leave her the hell alone? She didn't want him to, but everyone's lives would just be so much easier if he would just go somewhere else.   
  
"Why are people lahk that?"  
  
"Cause they're stupid." She turned her head to look at him. He put his arm around her making sure not to make skin to skin contact.  
  
"Ah'm so stupid. Ah'm sorry."   
  
"You ain't stupid, Chere." She stood up.  
  
"Ah tore ya apart. It may be miserable, but its better this way. And here Ah am leaning on ya. Why do ya have to be lahk that. Why can't cha be lahk some normal guy that just goes away? Ya show up, you're nice, and Ah can't handle that. Ya deserve more so just stay away. Please." She said with her voice cracking at that last word. 'Thank God' she said to herself, when she saw the van pull up.   
  
"How is she?" Ororo asked, while Lance and Todd walked into the building. Rogue looked and could already see one of the worst, swollen bruises she had ever seen on Lance's jaw. He was going to look like a damn lopsided chipmunk for days.  
  
"No word last time Ah checked." Rogue said nervously. She could feel Remy's eyes on her. She had to get out of here. She walked back into the hospital. If the circumstances were different she may have laughed. Those guys were all just sitting there giving each other death glances.   
  
"What with them?"  
  
"Gawd, Cajun."  
  
"Just tell." He said annoyed, as they sat down beside John. She rolled her eyes.   
  
"Todd found out about Lance and Wanda. Todd's still in love with her, and he said somethin' to Lance about it. Well Lance told him to calm down 'cause it was nothin', and that pissed Pietro off so bad."  
  
"Pietro did dat?" He asked surprised. "Never thought he would be strong enough for dat." He said as he took a mental note to never ever piss off Pietro when it came to Wanda.  
  
"Ah think it is that physics or biology rule, or whatever the hell it is. Ya know the one that says Force times velocity. No one saw it happen. We just thought Lance fell over." He nodded thoughtfully. "This wait has ta be so horrible for him. Must feel lahk days."   
  
"Who stopped them?"  
  
"Somethin' John said." Remy chuckled at that. That boy needed to step off his high horse. He has also been seduced by the strange charms of one Wanda Maximoff. What was it with that girl anyway? Sure when she first joined up with Magneto, he had hit on her, but he hit on everybody. That was all. He had other people on his mind, more important people. Rogue rolled her eyes and walked over to where Kurt was sitting and sat down beside him.  
  
"Vhat's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"Ah hate waitin'."  
  
"That much I figured." She blew her platinum bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"Ah'm so glad he's back, but a tiny part of my wishes he stayed away." Kurt nodded understandingly, even though he had no clue what she was talking about. If someone had that kind of connection with him and then came back, he would be one happy puppy, but he didn't have Rogue's problems. "How long has it been?"  
  
"She vas under the ruble for a couple hours before anyone found her, and if hey have been vorking on her this entire time, then about three and half hours."  
  
"Do ya think she will be ok? I mean she was buried for awhile."  
  
"I prayed about it." Rogue smiled.  
  
"Thank ya, Kurt." He nodded and sat back. Rogue looked up and poked Kurt.  
  
"Vhat?"   
  
"Look." She said softly as she pointed to Pietro talking to a doctor.  
  
"Mr. Maximoff your sister is a fighter. She had a couple broken ribs, which punctured one of her lungs, and she had a tiny bit of internal bleeding. That was fixed rather quickly, besides that she has lot of scrapes and cuts." She looked down. It was amazing she would have never thought he was her brother. Pietro saw her pause.  
  
"But...."  
  
"But she was without oxygen for a long time, and when she was brought in her heart had stopped. We worked on her longer than we usually do for patients, but we brought her back. But from the lack of oxygen we don't know when she'll wake up."  
  
"But she will wake up."  
  
"I can't make any promises, I have faith that she will. She is in excellent health a little on the thin side, but I would bet money she will, but I can't promise it." He nodded. "I'll have a nurse come out to take you to her, but first I want to tell you what to expect when you go in there. We had to put a tube down her throat to help her breath, and there are stitches on her upper right shoulder. She has various IVs going into her. It isn't very pretty." He nodded. The doctor turned around. "Rachel will you take Mr. Maximoff back to see his sister?" The nurse nodded. Pietro glanced back to the others in the waiting room. 'Wanda would want him there.' He thought to himself. 'But, I don't like him.' 'Wanda. Me. Wanda. Me.' Like there is any competition.   
  
"Hey um... is this like a family only thing?" The doctor turned around to look at him.  
  
"All of them aren't allowed in there." She said. He rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath. It was time to swallow his pride.  
  
"Hey, matchstick." John looked up at him.  
  
"Aren't you coming." John jumped up and hear Todd sigh, but at the moment didn't care.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I still hate you." John looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Why do we hate each other?"  
  
"I don't know. We haven't done anything to each other. You just annoy the hell out of me, and I probably do the same to you."  
  
"That's for damn sure."  
  
"Do you want me to throw you out of here?" John shook his head.  
  
"I was just agreeing with you."  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
The blinding light she had been looking at flashed, and she was knocked off her feet. She felt as if a fire truck had stomped on her chest. She looked around. It was so beautiful. The landscape was breathtaking everything from the river to the trees to the mountains she could see in the distance. Not only did the beauty of the place take her breath away, but the nagging feeling that she remembered it from somewhere. She quickly shook her head. No way not this place it is far to beautiful to ever forget. It must be heaven. She subconsciously patted herself all over. Then, started to shake her head again. 'After everything I have done there is no way I'd be in heaven. Do I even believe in heaven?' She thought to herself. She looked around as all the beauty seemed to disappear gradually. That is when she saw her. The little girl was so tiny not any older than six or seven. Wanda looked at the girl only to her same blue eyes staring back at her. 'This is officially scary.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Are you lost?" the little girl asked. "You haven't visited here in a long time."  
  
"Yea, I'm lost." She said crouching down to the same height as the girl. "Do you know how I can get out of here?"   
  
"You have to wake up, but I can't help you with that. I am trying to find Pietro. He ran off. Daddy is looking for him so he can tan his hide, and Momma said dinner is gonna be ready soon." The girl said starting to run off.  
  
"Wait!" Wanda called after her. The little girl turned around. "Where exactly am I?" The little girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"In your memories, duh. I mean, we are gonna try to wake you up. It isn't your time." Wanda looked at her confused.  
  
"Who is we?" The little girl scoffed and bit the inside of her cheek.  
  
"Everyone. People love us, Wanda. You have to go back." The little girl said running off. Wanda scoffed and stood back up, brushing herself off as she rose.   
  
"I've officially entered the outer limits." She said to herself. She started to walk. She had nothing else to do.  
  
"You don't wanna do that." She whipped around. "We can't have you getting lost any further in that brain of yours, luv."  
  
"John. What ...?" He stepped up to her and put a finger on her mouth to hush her. She looked at him confused. He bent his head down and kissed her. It was just a passionate, but not lust filled like usual. It was sweet. It was the way she wanted him to kiss her. The way she wanted him to look at her. 'Since when?' She thought to herself, but decided not to dwell on it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, leaning into him. She parted from him, absolutely weak in the knees. She touched her lips thoughtfully.  
  
"It's funny that ya mentioned The Outer Limits. It's my favorite memory of you. We sat there bored and made one sarcastic mark after the other, trying to out do each other."  
  
"You kissed me that night. Like you did just now, and when I asked you why, you said it seemed appropriate. I let the subject drop. I was scared; no one ever kissed me like that." He smiled at her.   
  
"The girl was right. We're not gonna leave ya alone 'til ya wake up. I want a few more memories like that." He said, stepping away from her. She looked at him confused.   
  
"If you would tell me h..."  
  
"I can't do that, Scarlet."   
  
"Screw you, John. How the hell am I supposed to come back, when I don't know where the fuck I am?"  
  
"Don't cop a tude." He said calmly, to calm for John. Which just hit her with the realization that that kiss didn't happen. Sure, she knew it hadn't happened, but she just lost that little glimmer of hope. This Outer Limits, confusing hell dimension, wouldn't be too bad with him as company. 'That's it I died and I'm in hell. Satan is tempting me with things I can now never have. Wait if I don't believe in heaven then I can't believe in hell.' She thought to herself as she wiped a tear from her face. John stepped toward her again.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked as he used the pad of his thumb to dry her eye.  
  
"Am I dead?" She said sheepishly not even knowing her own voice.  
  
"No. The beginning the light before the flash that was you dying. The flash and pain was the debibrillator."  
  
"Oh, then where am I?"  
  
"In your head, you need to wake up." He said as he disappeared.  
  
"Hey sis." She rushed her head around, and brought her brother into her arms, tightly. "Hey you know we aren't real, right?"  
  
"I just had a conversation with a six year old version of myself, and pretty much told John that I am in love with him. So yeah I know this isn't real."  
  
"Then fucking wake up already!" He yelled. Her mouth dropped. So far the various people she talked to were nice even though a little strange.  
  
"What?" She said astonished. 'Great Pietro is a narcissistic prick even in my head' she thought.  
  
"I know you and your stubbornness. They are telling you to take your pretty ole time getting out, but I know you are a fighter. If you wanted to wake up you will do it just will yourself to." He said flatly.  
  
"What do you think I've been doin'?"  
  
"Standing here talking to yourself."  
  
"I've been talking to people not myself, well the girl was me but that is different."  
  
"They aren't real. This is your brain. You're talking to yourself."   
  
"Great I just kissed myself and got weak in the knees. I'm as bad as you." He glared at her.  
  
"Can I continue?" She nodded. "You are just choosing to use us to work out your thoughts and feelings. I hate that mushy crap. You should just wake the hell up. There isn't anything you can't work out, if you are awake." She got angry, but she noticed that nothing changed. There was no glow in her hands or anything.  
  
"Why are you fighting with me?"  
  
"Jesus, Wake up Wanda. You are fighting with yourself. You wanna get up, but for some reason you think this is better. It isn't, pretty soon you are going to go through everyone you've ever known, including Magneto. I am afraid that after that confrontation you won't ever wake up."  
  
"I'm stronger then him."  
  
"Then get up."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Oh great the bright light again.' She thought to herself as she opened her eyes, but this was different. She felt like Fred had sat on her chest. She glanced around. White walls very plain. She felt a hand in hers and looked to the right. She saw a familiar mop of silver hair. She didn't want to wake him, but she knew if she didn't he would never forgive her. She squeezed his hand. He shifted slightly. He didn't sleep much, but when he did, he was like death. She shook her hand this time. He slowly lifted his head and looked at her. A smile crept on his face, uncharacteristically slow. She started to click her fingers.   
  
"What?" She made a writing motion with her hands. He left and in the blink of an eye was back with a pad of paper and a pencil. She picked up the pad and held it in front of her face, wincing in pain. Pain from her chest and lack of the use of arms.   
  
"How long was I out?" She wrote.  
  
"Five days. I'm gonna get a doctor. I'll be right back." She nodded and glanced around the room with her eyes. She didn't want to move. She didn't feel like she ha been out for five days. It felt a lot shorter. The doctor and nurse's entrance in the room startled her.  
  
"I'm glad your awake. You definitely gave us a scare." She said warmly. "Are you ready to get that tube out?" Wanda nodded her head. The nurse raised the bed into more of a sitting position. "Ok now I'm going to count to three. When I say two I want you to take in a deep breath, as deep as you can without hurting yourself, and when I say three I want you to breath out hard. One. Two. Three." The doctor said pulling the tube out of Wanda's mouth, hitting her gag reflexes and causing her to throw up into the basin already held by the nurse. Pietro turned his head. He hated people throwing up. Wanda opened her mouth to talk. "No don't talk. You can whisper just don't try to talk for a couple of days."  
  
"Ok," she said trying to speak anyway not knowing the raspy voice. The doctor shook her head.  
  
"It's ok your vocal cords are just bruised." She nodded. Now that she was in an upright position she was better able to take in her surroundings.   
  
"Where are all the flowers from?" She whispered.  
  
"Everyone. People have been coming in and out of here like there is no tomorrow." She smiled. "Can I ask you a question?" She nodded, she already had a feeling of what he was going to ask. "Why were you there?"  
  
"I was chasing our favorite blue shape shifter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The police officer who announced that there was a bomb, it was her."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you thought it would be a good idea to run down an alley next to a building with a bomb in it."  
  
"I know. I was stupid. I almost died for it."  
  
"No, Wanda you did die for it. They almost gave up on bringing you back. You are all I have left in the world so would you think next time." She nodded. She really felt like she was being lectured, but knew she deserved it. She wasn't thinking about anybody but herself and her hatred for Mystique.   
  
"She has been investigating, since the first incident."  
  
"I don't wanna talk about work right now." She nodded. He walked over to her bed and kissed her forehead. She heard someone enter the room and gasp. She looked over.  
  
"Hey John," she whispered. He walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Ummm.. I'll call the institute and let them know you are awake." Pietro said leaving. She smiled.  
  
"I'd ask ya how ya feel, but that would be a stupid question."  
  
"How are you?" She asked.  
  
"Fine. Actually it is quite sad Rogue has been avoidin' Gambit since he came back." She shook her head.  
  
"When will that girl learn?" He looked down.  
  
"You gave us a scare, Scarlet. We were actually preparing ourselves for the fact that ya may not wake up."  
  
"Then you obviously don't know me as well as you claim."  
  
"I'm going to go get a soda. Can you have one?"  
  
"She didn't tell me I couldn't." He stood up and left the room.   
  
'Idiot' he thought to himself. He wanted to tell her how crazy he had been the last few days, but couldn't. He banged his head on the coke machine a tad bit harder than he may have liked. "Damnit." He said loudly.   
  
"What was I supposed to say? Oh yeah, I had a dream about you, and you kissed me and I went weak in the knees. I think I'm in love with you." Wanda mumbled to herself in the bed.  
  
"I think that talking to yourself is the first sign of going insane." She looked and saw Kurt.  
  
"Your insane when you answer yourself. That was fast. Pietro just now went to call the institute.  
  
"I vas already on my vay here."   
  
"Oh." She said as he put some flowers on the table by her bed. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. I'm glad you're awake." His voice sounded so familiar. Of course she had heard him talk before, but it was familiar in the sense that she heard it very recently.  
  
"You prayed over me." She whispered, sounding like it was more of a surprised question than a statement. "I heard you. I mean I heard it mumble in German, but a few words came through."  
  
"That is vhat I do." She smiled softly. He stood up. "I vas just stopping by to drop them off, but I'm supposed to go back to see who will pick the children up from school."  
  
"Wait. You go to church regularly?" He looked at her taken aback by her question.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Can you explain something to me?"  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"The whole concept of heaven and hell. I mean, in my limited knowledge of any religion, I know bad hell, good heaven, but what exactly..." She trailed off. The question sounded so stupid coming out of her mouth. She knew what she was trying to ask, but the question made her sound like an idiot. Kurt on the other hand was really confused, but not by the question. He had heard of people's change in demeanor after a neat death experience, but having a theological discussion with Wanda Maximoff seemed really strange. Yet, he sat back down and looked at her.  
  
"I can try.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well Wanda has woken up and according to her brother feels great. Well as great as can be expected." The professor said placing the phone back on the reciever. He heard Jean's sigh of relief, and the tension in the room get lifted. "I don't think everyone should go down there at once. Even if she is awake, she still needs her rest." Rogue left the room. She was going to go anyway. Remy watched her leave. He couldn't figure out why he didn't know what to say to her. He generally knew what to say to all women. If she needed and wanted time, there was nothing else he could do but give it to her. Jean walked out of the office. She ran her hands through her red hair.   
  
"We should go see her." Scott said from behind her.  
  
"I can't."   
  
"Why?" He looked at her astonished. He knew she had a hard time with the situation. She had barely slept the past few days.  
  
"I just don't." She said rudely.  
  
"This isn't you."  
  
"I am the last person she wants to see. She doesn't like me anyway. So why bother her?"  
  
"That never stopped you before. When Rogue was hurt, you went down there, and everyone knew you two weren't friends at the time or anything." She looked down. "We should go."  
  
"It is my fault!" She yelled at him. He looked at her shocked. "She almost died! There was a chance she would never wake up, and it's my fault!" He went to hug her.  
  
"Not it isn't. Why would you think that?"  
  
"I predicted it. I felt it in my bones. Not that exactlly, but I knew something horrible was going to happen to one of them, and I didn't even warn them." She said starting to sob. He ran his fingers through his hair as she cried on his shoulder.   
  
"If you had told, do you think Wanda would have listened? It was meant to happen like this. You could have told them to be careful, but if you didn't know what to be careful about it doesn't do any good." He said pulling her away and drying her eyes. "This is how you are Jean. I love how loving you are, and how you are such a great person. The fact is, though, that even if you had warned them, and this still happened. We would be having this same discussion that you didn't do enough to stop it."  
  
"But still..."  
  
"No Jean no buts. I think you will feel better if you went to see her, if you went and talked to her. You can't put it off forever." She nodded.  
  
"Can it wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I know nothing about medicine so I pretty much bullshited my way though that. Please click the little review button. I'll make me happy. *puppy dog eyes* any way the vocal cord thing really happens well last semester I had this bad cough, and I coughed violently and bruised my vocal cords I couldn't talk for two weeks. It seems that in every evo fan fic when a character is in a coma or knocked out there is always a in there brain scene, and while it is very cliche. I didn't want Wanda to feel left out. (Because I have decided she is a real person. Lol) My favorite line this whole chapter was: Great I just kissed myself and got weak in the knees. I'm as bad as you. - Wanda Maximoff. Don't know why but when I thought of that line I laughed so hard. I think my roommate may think I am insane.  
  
Actually I wasn't going to put anything about Wanda in this chapter and work mainly on the other characters and plots, but I figured that if at the end of the last chapter she wasn't breathing, and I didn't put her in this one. You guys would find me and chase me with pitchforks.   
  
I have a major english paper to be writing so it may be a week or so til the next chappie comes out, but I will work on it whenever I need a break or have free time  
  
DemonRogue13- Well the way I see it. It would make sense that she might get a little wild later on in life. I was trying to show her potentially self-destructive personality. It is kind of like one of the two extremes that could happen to her after everythig that has happened. I always saw her turning more wild than completely introverted.  
  
SickmindedSucker - is this fast enough? Ask and you shall receive. It may not be pure Romyness yet, but it will get better.  
  
Amieva- umm thanks for the afectionalte purring I think. Did you seriously believe I'd kill Wanda? I guess technically I did, but the nice doctors brought her back. I have read Scam. I am pretty sure I reviewed it, but if I haven't I will soon.  
  
Star-of-Chaos- thanks, but I tried to write it anyway. I figured if I mess up, you people know what the accent sounds like.  
  
rorytin- more Remy your wish is my command.  
  
Caliente- it was Beaubier's "Here comes Trouble" have you started reading the sequel? I also like the Mystique/ Wanda fight I actually wrote it with other people, but I thought that Wanda was the only one snarky enough to pull off the line about rogue and Kurt. Actually I think you misunderstood. Magnus had Mystique try to stop the death of mutants. I am trying to make him a little more sympathetic for a plot device later on. It is a hard thing to do, but given his Marevelverse backstory, it may not be horribly horribly off.  
  
rika-or-ri - is that all your waiting for? I know there are tons of Romy fans out there, so I put some in this chapter. 


	7. Fights and shades of morality

Chapter 7  
  
Jean had pretty much avoided Scott and the subject of Wanda Maximoff for seven days, but she couldn't anymore. She was coming back, sure she would probably do nothing but hangout in the med lab, but Jean couldn't avoid her or the subject anymore. It was just too stressful. She had actually gone to the hospital with Pietro three days ago. She waited in the hall while Pietro had gone in to see if Wanda could have visitors. They also had the best news for her. Audrey Micheals had been arrested. She had watched through the window as Pietro told Wanda, and the only thing Jean could remember after that was how gorgeous Wanda was, she was just a natural beauty. Her face just lit up. She had just jumped up, winced slightly from the pain in her ribs from the sudden movements and hugged him. Jean couldn't go in there now. Wanda was too happy to hear an apology from Jean. 'What am I gonna say? Oh yea I knew something might happen but I decided to let you almost die." Jean thought to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. 'Maybe if I avoid her until they leave.' She slumped on the couch and absentmindedly flipped the tv on with her telekinesis.   
  
She would feel so much better if everything she saw didn't remind her of Wanda. She couldn't even stay in the same room with John, Rogue, and Pietro. Hell, it was a miracle she had handled the car ride to the hospital with Pietro, but then again that overwhelming feeling she felt at the church had made her curious about Quicksilver's mutation. It was obviously a lot more complex then she had originally thought. She couldn't even handle Pietro and John's constant bickering. It was like Pietro and Evan. They were stupid little fights, where all they tried to do was out do each other, prove who was better. The only difference was that John never started the arguments, in fact she couldn't believe how docile and calm John was usually. He had his moments, some of the worst language she had ever heard came out of his mouth, usually directed to Pietro. He was always provoked. Evan used to provoke Pietro, but John didn't. Jean knew that just below the surface Pyro was constantly trying to be released. She saw it in the danger room. The look on his face, his whole attitude reeked of the Pyro she had once fought. It was like he was a split personality, and she could seriously see why Wanda and him got along so well. They both had layers.   
  
Jean floated the remote towards herself, and almost chuckled. She remembered when she would have to spend so much energy to do that, and now it was like an afterthought.  
  
"There ya are. Now you are gonna tell meh why ya been avoidin' meh?" Rogue said sitting down in a huff. Jean put up a hand to silence her as her eyes came across something on the tv.  
  
"They have reintroduced the mutant registration act." Jean said sadly. Every year it got introduced and every year it got shut down.  
  
"Ah don't think it'll pass. We were the victims this time around." Rogue said as she stood up and hid behind the chair. Jean looked at her confused. "Is he gone?" Jean looked out into the hall to see Gambit pass. She nodded and Rogue got back up and sat down. She cleared her throat. "Ah mean, if it didn't pass, when Magneto did all that crap in Albany, then it probably won't pass now."  
  
"I can't have a serious conversation with someone who just hid like a middle-schooler." Jean said laughing. Rogue rolled her eyes.   
  
"Ah told him to stay away from me, and apart from danger room, ah don't plan on seein' him. Can Ah ask why ya been avoidin' me?"  
  
"Sorry just stressed." Jean lied. Well it wasn't really a lie, just not the whole truth. 'She must be so lonely.' Jean thought to herself. Kitty was gone and always with Piotr. She wanted Remy to stay away from her, and much to Jean's surprise he had complied with Rogue's wishes, not that Rogue gave him much of a chance not to. The girls sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"It is too quiet." Rogue said.  
  
"Well Paige Guthrie has a performance in the school play, and Sam threatened everyone into going." Rogue chuckled.  
  
"That poor girl, when she comes out on stage they'll start clappin' and hollerin'. She's gonna be so embarrassed. I think Sam's a great brother." Rogue said as she saw something on the far desk start to float. She glanced at Jean. She hardly ever let her telekinesis get away from her. She took a deep breath and the object return to the desk. She shook her head.  
  
"Hey Rogue."  
  
"Yeah, Jean."  
  
"Well I've been thinking about everybody lately and how their lives have changed. I was wondering why Pyro isolates himself from us." Rogue looked at Jean for a minute.  
  
"First of all he hates Pyro. I think it brings up horrible memories of being with Magneto. I think he greatly prefers John now. Second he is one of those people who like isolation, he would rather vent his frustrations it his writin' then deal with people. He has just had bad luck with people."  
  
"He writes?"  
  
"Wanda talked him into lettin' me read some of his shorts. They're amazin'. Ah think that after he left Magneto he was done with the hero/villain thing. The only reason he is here is cause Wanda asked him. He would do anything for her. He may not realize it yet, but he loves her."  
  
"Sounds like someone else I know." Rogue rolled her eyes. "How do you know all this?"  
  
"You don't have my powers for all these years and not learn to read people. Ah think Ah make him nervous though. He told me that Ah must be wise beyond my years, and he was sincere about it. Ah think his exact words that Ah made him nervous, but he respected and trusted me. It was a strange conversation." Jean looked at her strangely. She couldn't even imagine what hearing those words meant to Rogue. They were far better than the Cajun's cheesy pickup lines. She saw Rogue stand up and stretch. "Ah think a nap is in order. And don't worry bout the registration act. They are just blowin' of steam, and even if they do there is no way the supreme court would let it o on. Legally, it is unconstitutional." Jean gave her a strange look. "Damnit. It's ok. I accidentally absorbed a lawyer." She said leaving the room. Jean looked back at the tv for about 30 seconds, when she smelled brimstone.  
  
"Hi, Kurt." She said, and when he didn't answer, she turned around. He wasn't there. She shrugged and turned her attention back to the television.  
  
Rogue appeared in the middle of her room and looked at her gloved hands before running her fingers through her hair. "What's happenin' to me?" She said as the scented candle she lit earlier flared up. She instantly got nervous. The lawyer she absorbed at the church and Jean and Kurt in an unfortunate accident in the danger room, but Pyro it had been years. 'I was just thinking about him though.'  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Aw you really are a gentlemen." Wanda said as Scott helped her out of Pietro's car. He looked down and blushed at the compliment. "Thank ya, but if I survived Pietro's driving. I think I can make it into the house. It is just a couple broken ribs." She said after Scott had already helped her into a standing position.   
  
"Are ya sure?"  
  
"Do I have to power up?" She said coolly.  
  
"Point taken." He said as he got her bag out of the trunk. She took a breath as deep as possible with the bandages.   
  
"It is so great to be out of there. I was seriously going to go insane." She said to Pietro as they walked in. He remembered the first day she woke up and the nurse telling her visiting hours were over, he felt her fear. There was no way she could stay there by herself. No matter how nice of a hospital it was, it was still a hospital. It still had grey bland walls. It was still isolated. It was a phobia she had of anything like that ever happening to her again. He or John had stayed with her every other night. As much as he couldn't stand it, but Wanda was stubborn. He still had work to do. Pietro's thoughts were shattered as a huge piece of the mansion fell in front of Wanda and himself on the way to the door.  
  
"Maybe its in omen?" He said joking.  
  
"Oh my god, Pie look." Wanda said pointing to a red beam of light exploding out of the roof of the mansion. She looked back at Scott to do a double take. "Scott, isn't that your beam of light?" Scott nodded as he dropped her bag and ran into the house.  
  
"What going on?" He shouted loudly as he entered the rec room.   
  
"I have no clue." Jean said cautiously walking up the stairs. She walked into the bathroom to see a giant hole in the ceiling, but no evidence as to the perpetrator. "I guess we should tell the professor."  
  
Rogue leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. She ran her fingers through her sopping wet hair, and brought her knees up to her chest. She could feel the softness of the terry cloth robe against her cheek. All she wanted to do was take a fucking shower. Why did everything in her life always have to be so damn difficult. She just blew a hole in the roof of the bathroom, while rinsing her hair. She had been feeling the buildup of the psyches for a while, but she didn't think it would get this far. Not again anyway. She still had control. The powers would come out, but she could fight them back down. She quickly stood back up and got dressed. It was time to confess.  
  
She walked down to the professor's office and heard him invite her in before she knocked. Wanda was right that was scary. "Yes Rogue."  
  
"Umm... Ah blew a hole in your bathroom. Ah'm sorry." She said not believing the sheer stupidity of the words that had just come out of her mouth.   
  
"Sit down Rogue. With all the students I have had over the years, I can handle a hole in the roof. Or are you forgetting when Cannonball started training." Rogue chuckled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"People's powers are just popping out, Ah can fight them back down, but they just pop up."  
  
"Can you elaborate?"  
  
"Ah was talkin' to Jean and something on the desk started to float. At first, Ah thought it was her. And then Ah spouted off some really smart political talk, and while Ah could have done that on my own, it isn't me. When Ah was leaving, Ah thought about my room, and then Ah was there smellin' like brimstone. The candles in my room shot up. Ah decided to take a shower, but that was interrupted by the deadly beam of light that caused a hole in the roof."  
  
"My theory to this is that you have absorbed to many people in the past week and a half, but that doesn't work for one reason. The fact that it has been over 6 years since you absorbed John." The professor looked at his desk stoicly.   
  
"Ya have no clue, do ya?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't, but I will think about it. It is fairly late and you are to stressed for a mental scan at the moment. We will do that tomorrow." Rogue nodded and left the room.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"I don't wanna stay down here that long." Wanda stated bluntly.  
  
"It is only four days, Wanda." Mr. McCoy said.  
  
"How about one?"  
  
"No. I don't feel comfortable negotiating your health."  
  
"No one knows my body and what I can handle better then me." He chuckled as she sat on the bed. "How about I stay in my room?" He shook his head. "How about only two days?" He shook his head.  
  
"You don't give up, do you?" She got this wicked look on her face.  
  
"I can be just as annoying as my brother was when he was sixteen." He laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Wanda looked down.  
  
"It's time for operation: Pietro."  
  
"What's that?" Hank said sounding slightly nervous.  
  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerve, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerve, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerve, and this is how it goes." She sang loudly.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Once I got through all 99 bottles of beer on the wall. Do you like that one better?" At this point McCoy didn't know which was worse operation: Pietro or the old Wanda, but he knew her stubbornness would drive him insane.  
  
"Fine two days, but you have to take it extra easy."  
  
"Deal." Wanda said turning to the TV. Mr. McCoy then left the room telling her he would check on her later, but she didn't pay any attention. She was watching the coverage on the Mutant Registration act. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She said never taking her eyes off the tv. "Why is it I have a bad feeling about that?" She asked whoever it was that came in her room.   
  
"Everyone has that feeling." Jean said to her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I think Rogue is having power problems."  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"She's a tough girl. She went to bed." Wanda nodded. "I'm sorry." Wanda looked at the girl confused.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I had this really bad feeling that something bad was gonna happen to one of you guys." She said as she sat in the char next to Wanda's bed. "I didn't warn you." Wanda started laughing.   
  
"Like I would have listened. Don't worry about it. It isn't like you knew exactly what would happen." The two girls sat in silence for a while. "What happened while I was gone?"  
  
"Not much." Jean answered. She knew Wanda only cared about a few people at the institute. "Rogue has been literally ducking behind furniture whenever Gambit comes around." Wanda chuckled. "Your brother has kept to himself, only starting fights with P-John every chance he gets." Wanda scoffed. "Why do they hate each other?"  
  
"Their personalities don't mesh. They would annoy the hell out of each other even if I wasn't involved. I would hate to say they fight because of me, but it's true. Pie hates how close we are." She looked down for second. "Congratulations, you got yourself a winner." Jean was taken aback.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Scott, chivalric genius." Jean scoffed.  
  
"Sometimes, he I... oh my god." Jean said as Wanda turned up the television.   
  
"Hello, this is Miranda Hart and I am in Washington where the Mutant Registration Act has been passed even after the attacks happening earlier this month. The Act states that mutants must register what their abilities are. The list will be confidential, everyone involved with the project has gag clauses in their contracts." Jean looked over at Wanda who was pale in the face.   
  
"That will happen." She said angrily. Jean looked back over at Wanda. She half expected things to start flying around the room, but instead she just looked sick. She saw her swallow.   
  
'He was right.' Wanda felt softly. 'No no no.'  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"No." Wanda snapped. Her face immediately softened. "Sorry." She said leaning back. Jean could tell she was thinking. "I remember one night when Pie and I were six or seven, momma was tucking us in, and Pietro got the nerve to ask her about the numbers that were tattooed on Dad's arm. She told him they were nothing, but to never ask father about them. The next day Pietro told me what momma said, but that didn't stop, in fact it made me more curious. So I asked him, and there was a look that came over his face, something I had never seen before or after. It was this mixture of sadness, shame, anger, self-consciousness, almost every negative feeling he could have ever felt. He never answered me. It wasn't until taking some classes in the Asylum that I put two and two together. The number on his arm, his age, his ethnicity I made a decision the day I had that realization. I would never where a number." Jean looked at the girl completely shocked first by Wanda's openness, and second at how the professor could keep this important piece of information about Magneto from the team. Wanda looked at her. "Did you not know that?" Jean shook her head.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Jean said hoping to keep up the girls openness. She was drawn in by the grey. She always thought that when it came to the X-men and magneto things were black and white. Sure she knew he was wrong, but it just made the black around magneto turn down a couple of shades.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Why do you switch between using Magneto or Father to something more loving like dad?"  
  
"You all think Magneto was always Magneto, but he wasn't. He was somewhat cold when we were children, but we knew he loved us and we could count on him. He just got more crazy as the years past until he wasn't that man anymore. He was dad then. Don't put emotion past him. It's the same reason why when he died. Pie and I actually mourned him. He mourned what he was. The idea of him." Jean nodded as a the shade lightened.  
  
"I'm going to check on Rogue." Wanda nodded. She looked around the room.   
  
"I'm leaving. I can walk around." She said to herself as she got up.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Jean walked into the rec room to see everyone huddled around the TV. Scott walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I don't know how to say this."  
  
"I saw it downstairs in the med lab." She looked around the room. Most of the children weren't back from Paige's play. "Where is.."  
  
"The instructor's are with the proffesor, and he wanted us up there also." She nodded as her and Scott left the room.  
  
"You go ahead I am going to check on Rogue first." Jean kept walking down the hallway until she got to the girl's room. She opened the door to find the girl asleep, but ducked just in time not to be hit with a book. Jean took a quick look around the room. Things were randomly floating around. 'Professor, I think you may want to come up here.' She projected to him. At that moment Jean heard a loud slam to the bathroom and saw a very cold, wet, and angry Gambit in some shorts.  
  
"Where's Drake, Remy told him if he froze those pipes one more time." He said stopping and Jean who was trying to keep her laughter in.  
  
"Bobby isn't here." He glanced into Rogue's room. "Her powers are going crazy." He looked at Rogue worryingly.   
  
"Will she be alright?"  
  
"She got through it before." He nodded before walking in there. He gently shook her arm to wake her. She jumped up almost as if she had been having a nightmare and hexed him into the wall.   
  
"That smarts, chere."  
  
"Ah'm sorry. Ah can't control it." She said as she took a deep breath and the objects in the room settled down. "What are ya doin' in here soakin' wet?"  
  
"Frozen pipes." She started laughing. As he just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Ah'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine." He said as he sat on the side of her bed. "When'd dis start?"  
  
"A few days."  
  
"And is dat why you ducked behind the chair?" She looked down sheepishly  
  
"Ah'm tryin' to stay away from ya. It's hard enough seein' ya in the danger room, but Ah just don't wanna see ya around. It upsets me." She said honestly. He nodded.  
  
"Remy'll leave now." He said as he head towards the door. She wanted to call out to him, but couldn't bring herself to.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wanda walked pass the rec room slowly and took inventory on the people inside. She ran her fingers through her hair. She walked into the study room and saw John sitting there chewing on a pen cap, just staring off into space. 'Why is that so hot?' She thought to herself. 'No wait that isn't hot.' She took a deep breath before entering.  
  
"Up and about?"  
  
"My legs aren't broken." She stood there for a second, before she sat down next to him. 'Now or never, if I put it off now, I will keep putting it off.' "Can I talk to you about something?" She said nervously. 'Get a grip, Maximoff, nothing to be nervous about it is just John.'  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"I.. Ummm... wh..." She took a deep breath and she could feel his eyes on her. She knew she had to get this out. She had to say it. "What are you gonna do when all this is over?" She said defeated.  
  
"I think I may go back to Australia for a while." He said looking at her knowing that this isn't what she wanted to talk about. 'Ask her to come with you. You idiot.' He thought to himself. He could feel her eyes on him, she wanted him to say something else, but he had no idea what it was. This was the one thing that always upset him about her. She expected you to know what was wrong or what to say next. Wanda looked at him. 'If you ask me to go, I will.' she thought to herself, hoping that if she thought it hard enough it would get through to him. "Wot is it you really wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Nothing, forget it." She said almost angrily.  
  
"OK," he said shrugging and returning to the task at hand. Sometimes his whole personality just upset her.  
  
"Can you take a hint?" She said standing up.  
  
"Wot? If ya want to talk about YOU and YOUR problems, I guess I'm all ears." He said instantly regretting the words that came out of his mouth. She glared at him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That's supposed to mean it's always you you you. You're selfish more so than your brother." Sure he regretted the words, but at the same time they felt good to get out. He looked at her and a new emotion had taken over her face. She was hurt. "Listen..."  
  
"Go to hell." She said. "Anything else you want to get off your chest?"  
  
"And your self destructive to boot."  
  
"At least I'm not scared of everything in my life." She seethed. "How many book of yours have I read? Dozens. Each one is more genius than the last, but you are to scared to take that final leap and send them somewhere to get them published. You scared all the time. I've seen the way you look at me, but your too scared to do something about that also." She yelled at him. "I have too much on my plate to deal with you and your mopiness. Sorry that you feel neglected." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course, You have your own problems." He could see her hands start to glow, but that she stuffed them in her pockets.  
  
"John, I love you. You're my friend and..." He scoffed. It took every last bit of her will power not to hex some sense into him, but that wouldn't help matters if they were both mad with rage. "You're right. One of us is too scared and the other too selfish to understand what those words could ever possibly mean." She yelled at him again. He just stared at her dumbfounded.   
  
"You can be a real bitch sometimes, you know that?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the hallway Pietro was going to go get some piece and quiet in the study room, when two people arguing had caught his attention. He knew it was Wanda and John, but he couldn't understand what they were saying.  
  
"Who are you, like, listening to?"  
  
"My sister and John." He said quickly. "Hey Kitty aren't you from Chicago?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is with the valley girl thing?"  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged and went back to listening. Wanda's voice came though the door loud and clear. "I'd hate to be him."  
  
"As long as she is yelling everything is cool."  
  
"What? I would never want her yelling at me. She's, like, way scary."  
  
"This is what'll happen. She'll yell for a while, and then he will keep yelling back. Finally she will get so pissed off that she will stop yelling, she'll get this blank look on her face, and very calmly and with no emotion in her voice, she will threaten him. THAT is some scary shit." Kitty couldn't help but laugh at that.  
  
"Did he just call her a bitch? Aren't ya gonna go in there and, like, stick up for her or something? I thought that is what siblings did."  
  
"She almost succeeded in killing the master of magnetism. I think she can handle John all by herself. It's funnier that way." She nodded, knowing Pietro's dislike for John. She stood there with Pietro for a few moments listening to the raised voices.  
  
"Earlier did she say she loved him?"   
  
"I didn't hear that"  
  
"She said it right before she said whatever the hell made John call her a bitch." They jumped out of the way to miss John running them over as her stormed out of the room. Pietro looked in the room to see his sister sitting in the chair with her back to him, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Pietro don't you dare fucking come in here. I'm not in the mood for your gloating right now." Pietro walked away. He knew he should listen to her whenever he was in one of her moods. Kitty took a deep breath and walked right in.  
  
"McCoy is looking for you." She said softly. Wanda nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. Kitty looked at her. 'She looks completely stressed out.' Kitty thought to herself. Wanda reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Wanda could feel Kitty staring at her.  
  
"What?" She said softly.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out who you remind me of. I met someone when I was younger that, like, reminds me of you, but I can't put my finger on it." She said as she sat down in the chair across from Wanda.  
  
"Would you please quit gawkin'? It makes me nervous."  
  
"I know who it is now. When I was younger this woman who lived down the road from me was in a car accident, and my mom made dinner for the family one night. I took it down there, and she was sitting on the couch looking really stressed. She was so nice and warm, even though every time I saw her she looked sad."  
  
"What's this story got to do with me?" Wanda said taking interest, usually she just ignored whatever Kitty had to say. She didn't want to hear about whatever wonderful thing Piotr had done fo her.  
  
"I swear you are, like, the spittin' image of her. You are gonna look like her in, like, twenty years." Wanda looked at her shocked. Kitty jumped when Wanda jumped up and squatted in front of her.   
  
"What was the woman's name?" Wanda asked as she held on to Kitty's hands. Kitty looked down, knowing that obviously this information was important to her.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out. It was short, and not something you hear everyday." Kitty said trying to pull the name out of her head. Wanda's breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Was it Magda?" Kitty's eye's got huge.  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Is she still there?" Kitty nodded.  
  
"Last time I went to go see my parents. I saw one f her children walking home from school."  
  
"Thanks." Wanda said as she quickly left the room.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rogue walked down to the Professor's office. She felt so helpless. She sat in the chair. "Ah'm sorry about the pipes." He smiled.  
  
"It's fine. Are you up for a session right now?" Rogue nodded.  
  
Wanda was walking up the stairs when she saw Remy bounding down the steps. "What?"   
  
"Emergency in the da professor's office." Wanda followed him. He opened the door to see that Rogue had charged the chair she was sitting in.   
  
"Remy she can't reverse it. Is it possible for you to?"  
  
"Remy never tried that." Gambit said as he circled the chair. "Listen, chere whatever you do don't let go." He told her and she nodded. "Will you get him out of here?" He said to Wanda at the door. She quickly got the professor out.  
  
"I could hold the blast in with a hex."  
  
"Get out!" He said to her. She left.  
  
"Remy gonna grab the chair and when Remy say go you duck behind the desk." Gambit said as he overturned the Professor's desk. She nodded as Gambit grabbed hold of the chair. "Go." Rogue jumped behind the desk, and in a few seconds she was joined by Gambit. "Remy's plan didn't work." He said right before the explosion ripped through the office. Rogue raised herself up to see the professor's office destroyed.  
  
"Oh my gawd. Ah'm so much trouble."  
  
"You're not trouble. Ya make things interestin'." She looked at him and couldn't fight back her smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: a lot of this was suckitude, but oh well. I wanted to get it out. I just realized something. I like to make shit blow up. Are you noticing the trend? You can't have an effective ROMY story with out rogue's powers going haywire. Cliche I know, but I have something else planned that no one could ever expect. About Magda being alive: On evo the really never gave the Maximoff twins a back story, so I can mess around with it. I won't change anything that ha been said about their past though.  
  
DemonRogue13 - I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Amieva- the only other person I have heard of that can possibly rival my Jonda fanness. I think the Jonda fight in this chapter ay of upset you, but Wanda pretty much told him how she feels, but they were both super pissed off.  
  
digifreaks - aw thank you for reading I hope this chapter kept up with your expectations.  
  
Caliente - you are one of my favorite reviewers. Your reviews make my day. The sequel is awesome. I wasn't even gonna write any Wanda's head stuff, but then it came out and I was like that is interesting. I love Romys. I just think they are the perfect couple all around.  
  
Please hit the little review button and leave a review. They make me happy. *gives puppy dog eyes* No one can resist Puppy dog eyes. 


	8. Swamp Rats and Aussie Retards

I don't own x-men evolution disclaimer cakes  
  
Chapter eight  
  
Rogue stomped up the stairs. She hated it when her powers were out of control. She was just thankful that this time she still knew who she was. The psyches weren't trying to take over. They were just pushing their powers out. She walked into the rec room. She flopped down and laid on the couch. She glanced over at Wanda, who looked to behaving as horrible of a week as she was.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, turning over to her side.  
  
"That Aussie retard just makes me so angry sometimes." Rogue stifled a laugh.  
  
"And ya say Remy and Ah are bad." Wanda glared at her.  
  
"You are bad. You are both totally in love with one another." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Don't you do that. You are just to afraid." She spat out quickly.  
  
"You know Ah can't touch." Wanda scoffed.  
  
"Would ya shut up about that already?" Rogue looked at her incredibly hurt. "Listen, Rogue, sorry I snapped, but I can touch and my life is damn miserable. Touching isn't everything. I'd give anything for someone to feel about me the way Gambit feels about you. And if you mention that damn Aussie right now I will hex you into last week!" She finished out of breath. The girls continued to talk about random things. Wanda looked up at the ceiling. "What is it with us and the guys that try to kill us?" Rogue looked at her strangely.  
  
"What?"   
  
"The first time you met Gambit. He tried to blow your damn hand off. First meeting I ever had with John, he almost made me into a scorch mark on a bridge."  
  
"For someone who didn't wanna talk about the damn Aussie retard, ya sure are doing a lot of talkin'." Rogue shut up instantly and listened out in the hallway. "They're out there."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Remy and John." Wanda and Rogue both looked at each other, before the ducked behind the chair.  
  
"Oh great, I'm as bad as you."  
  
"I ain't in love with the Swamp rat."  
  
"Really." Wanda whispered as she reached into Rogue's back pocket.  
  
"Are ya pinchin' my butt?" Wanda rolled her eyes.  
  
"You don't love him, but what's this? And anyway how long have you been carrying this damn thing around." She said holding up a playing card. It was the queen of hearts.   
  
"Give me that." Rogue whispered angrily. Wanda tossed he the card. Rogue snatched it angrily and put it in her pocket. Wanda tossing the card messed with her balance. She grabbed onto Rogue's shoulder to balance herself. "Oh my gawd!" Rogue yelled.   
  
"What?" Wanda said not hearing the guys enter the room.  
  
"Your touching me." Wanda looked at her hand that was touching Rogue's shoulder. Wanda took her hand away from Rogue. How long had her hand been there?  
  
"Chere, why ya be hidin' from Remy fo?" The girls jumped at the sound of his voice and fell over. Wanda's eyes narrowed at the sight of John. She was still only a tad bit pissed off, but she wasn't one to make the first move, but she needed him right now with all the stuff that was going on. She quickly got up brushed herself up and walked pass John and out the front door. Rogue looked at Remy for a fraction of a second before she went running to the professor.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Jean put the book back into its place in the library, and looked around. The professor had made the library into his new study until the repairs where done on his. "Jean, is something bothering you? I understand if you are apprehensive about the mutant registration act being passed, but we have numerous lawyers checking the legality of such a piece of legislation."  
  
"It isn't that." She said thoughtfully. "Well it is part of it, but isn't all of it."  
  
"Is it school?"  
  
"I had a conversation with Wanda yesterday."   
  
"About what? If I can ask?" Jean pulled up one of the chairs to one of the tables and sat across from her mentor.  
  
"About her father." The professor had a feeling he knew what she was talking about, but he didn't want to open up any old wounds if it were unnecessary. Jean was silent. She was trying to read him. She wasn't trying to read his thoughts, just trying to read his face, but he was always good at hiding that kind of stuff. "Why didn't you tell us about what happened to him?"  
  
"I didn't see that it was anyone's business. I mean I was entrusted with that information, something he really didn't want anyone else to know." Jean nodded understandingly.  
  
"It's just that... I still hate everything he stands for, but it makes me feel a tad bit sorry for someone who lives in the past like that. Lots of survivors have lived perfectly normal lives though."  
  
"And some haven't, but that wasn't his only trauma, of how people can react to a person's differences." Jean leaned in with interest, but seeing the look on the professor's face told her she wouldn't be getting anymore information. "I'm not comfortable saying anything else, especially things his own children don't know about." Jean nodded.   
  
"Have you figured out exactly what is wrong with Rogue yet?" He sighed and shook his head. They heard the door slam open, and Rogue walked in. She had this look of worry and excitement on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jean said. Rogue quickly pulled off her glove and touched Jean's forehead. "What are you doing?!?!?" She screamed, but got a look of relief on her face when nothing happened.   
  
"I think I know what is going on? Rogue would you please sit." Rogue sat down across from the professor. "I think that your brain is like a sponge, and you have soaked all that you can possibly soak, and you powers turned off. It also explains why all these powers are trying to come out all of a sudden." She nodded.   
  
"But I can touch?"  
  
"For the time being yes." She looked down at her fingers and back up to him. She ran her fingers through her hair. She could touch. This was what she wanted. What she always wanted, but she hated the phrase, 'for the time being'. It wasn't right. Why should she allow herself to get that close to someone, and then have her life sucking skin come back? She stood up. She couldn't handle that. That would be worse then never touching anyone ever.  
  
"Thank ya, professor." He nodded as she left the room.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Them things'll kill you." Wanda said as she slid down one of the columns and sat. "I thought you were gonna quit."  
  
"Tried." Lance said quickly. "You don't need to come out here and talk to me, because you had a fight with your boy-toy." She scoffed. She didn't remember him being such an asshole, bu then again all the times she knew him, he was in a Kitty induced daze.  
  
"You're a bastard, you know that? And to think I wanted to have a serious conversation with you." He looked at her.  
  
"About What?"  
  
"That day I came to see you."  
  
"Aw shit Wanda why do you have to bring that up?" She glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had a right to be mad, but I shouldn't have gone off the way I did. You were right not to tell me. I wouldn't have believed you anyway." He looked at her almost as if he were in shock.   
  
"Wanda Maximoff is apologizing. This is unheard of." He said sarcastically. What was his damn problem?   
  
"Fine be an ass. You do realize you are 24 fucking years old. I think it's time to stop with the melodramatic teenage angsting bullshit." She said as she stood up to leave.  
  
"Wait." He said as he grabbed her arm to keep her from going. She glared at his hand on her arm, and he quickly removed it, remembering the pain one of her hex-bolts caused. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Todd would keep bothering her, after being hexed. "I wanna ask you something." He said rubbing the back of his neck. She looked at him skeptically. He could tell she was trying to read him.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do ya think that if circumstances were different we would've worked out? It's not that I want to start anything. I was just curious." 'What was it with everyone and their curiosity about what would happen if their lives were different?' Wanda thought to herself. She couldn't blame him though she often thought about how her life would be different had she not been put away. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, and started to shake her head.  
  
"Nope." He laughed. "You have a type Lance, and I don't fit into your super happy peppy valley girl type. That's all you date. You like it because they have no problems of their own, and they can spend all the time in the world that they want going over your problems with you. I am far to damaged for your tastes." She stated matter of factly. It was true. That is all he ever dated.  
  
"You should apologize to him." He said looking down at her. "You deserve some happiness."  
  
"Not a chance in hell. Why on earth do you think you know what I am thinking when it comes to him anyway?" She said walking back into the house. She closed the door. She really should apologize to him. She did start it, but he still had no right to say some of the things that he said. His words had stung at her, mostly because they were right.  
  
"You should be in bed. Wanda, you promised you'd take it easy." She looked at Hank.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just about to go upstairs." She replied. He knew she was lying. He shouldn't have made that deal with her, but he be damned if he was going to hear nothing but 99 bottles of beer on the wall for the next four days.  
  
"Excuse me." She said leaving the conversation and going straight up to Gambit. "I need to speak to Rogue. Have you seen her?" He shook his head.  
  
"Not since she take off earlier." Her eyes got big. She knew not that Rogue's ability to touch wasn't what was keeping her away from him. It was her own issues.  
  
"I figured she'd see you. Now that she can touch, she can stop her angsting, and be all happy with you already."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Read my lips. She....can....touch." She spelled out for him like he was stupid. All of a sudden and earthquake ripped through the mansion. Gambit caught Wanda before she fell. "You're gonna have to deal with that though."   
  
"You, ok, p'tite?" He asked. He wanted to run to Rogue, but knowing Wanda's injuries. He still wanted to make sure she was fine before leaving.   
  
"Go get her. I'll find someone else to talk to."  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Gambit walked up to Rogue's door and straightened himself out before he knocked on her door. She opened it. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?  
  
"What do ya want?" She spat out angrily, trying to cover her nervousness. He walked right in. "Listen Swamp Rat, Ah don' know what ya are tryin' to pull, but Ah want ya to get out."  
  
"Remy know ya secret, Chere."   
  
"Are ya insane? Ah'll absorb ya."  
  
"You can't."   
  
"Damnit as soon as Ah can control this shit. Ah am so gonna hex Wanda into oblivion or runnin' off her damn mouth." He grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him. She tried to pull out of his embrace. He shook his head as she twisted away from him. "Don' do this to meh. Ah can't handle it." She said looking down. "It may not stay lahk this, and Ah can't be touching ya, and getting used to ya, and lovin' ya only to have it taken away." She said letting tears flow freely.  
  
He wiped her eyes with his fingers. His bare fingers. She felt electric. "Isn't that more da reason to enjoy da time ya have?" He said as he brought his face closer to hers. She stepped away.  
  
"No." She could see the hurt in his eyes, but what on earth was she supposed to do. She watched as the look of hurt on his face turned to one of determination. He stepped up to her. He could sense her nervousness.  
  
"Shhhh. It's ok." He placed a finger on her chin, and brought her face up to his. She looked up at him with those green tear-filled eyes. He brought his lips to hers. He kissed her sweetly. He controlled himself from overpowering her. He broke it, and stood back. Rogue touched her lips for a moment. She had a shocked look on her face. He looked at her waiting for a reaction any kind of reaction. He was half expecting her to throw him out, when she stepped back up to him and grabbed the back on his neck, bringing him down to her level. She kissed him still half expecting to feel a pull from her powers. She could feel his hands on her hips as she deepened the kiss and leaned into him. Her fingers found themselves entwined in his copper hair. She broke it and looked at him breathless. She stepped away not knowing what to do now. She looked around the room nervously. "Let's have dinner tonight?" He said. She opened her mouth to full out reject him. She couldn't put the both of them through this. It wasn't right, but her mouth betrayed her.  
  
"I'd like that." She said quickly as he left. She looked around the room and flopped on her bed. "What the hell have Ah done?"  
  
^^^^^^  
  
'Does she ever shut up?' Wanda thought to herself as she threw the nearest pillow on her face in an attempt to suffocate herself. She had walked around to find someone to talk to, but she found something wrong with everyone. She finally told herself she would talk to the next person she came up to, and it was her luck that person just happened to be Kitty. She moved the pillow to see Piotr just staring at Kitty like everything coming out of her mouth was wonderful. Kitty had finished giving Wanda advice, which consisted of an apology, and for the past twenty minutes had been going on about... Well to tell the truth Wanda had blocked the vast majority of the conversation.   
  
"Wanda?"   
  
"Huh?" She said absentmindedly at the sound o her name.  
  
"Are you still planning on taking that trip to Northbrook?"  
  
"I don't know." She said. She hadn't even told Pietro about this little piece of information and it had been two days.  
  
"Oh ok." Kitty said happily as she continued to talk about whatever it was Kitty talks about. Wanda sighed.  
  
"Fine. I'll talk to him." She said standing and leaving anything to get away from the happy couple.  
  
"I, like, thought that she would never leave." Piotr smiled at her.  
  
"But she had a problem."  
  
"And I solved it for her." She said snuggling her tiny frame against his larger frame and going for the remote.  
  
"Katya you weren't driving her crazy on purpose, were you?" She nodded. "We should have dinner tonight at that Italian Place you like." He could feel Kitty smile.  
  
"I'm perfect right here." He rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me." She stated still looking at the television. How on earth did she know that? "You don't constantly have to dote on me." She said softly turning to him. She kissed him. "You've made it perfectly clear how you feel. So you don't have to keep it up."   
  
"That is what a Gentleman does." She smiled at him. He was right.  
  
"If you really want to."  
  
"I will go make the reservation."  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Wanda wot ya talk about?" She glared at him. He looked down. "I didn't mean it like that." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head. She had looked all over for him, and found him working out. 'Not bad.' She thought to herself in her head. He looked at her strangely. 'Great he prolly saw me staring at him. I really need to watch myself.'  
  
"I know you didn't mean that. I wanted to talk about our issues. I mean something made us blow up at each other." He rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to talk about it. What was he gonna say the reason he blew up was because he thought that she was going to say something he wanted to hear, but he got upset when she didn't? When did he turn into such a girl? "We can pretend nothing happened, and then go on with all these issues over our head, or we can actually talk about them."   
  
She had no clue what she was saying. She didn't want to talk about the majority of the stuff that she had said to him. All she knew was that for the past two days she felt insane and had no one to talk to. No, she didn't have him to talk to. Rogue was cool and all, but she had to face facts the girl had enough problems of her own. She smiled. That girl could touch now maybe she would get a little happiness right now.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are ya smilin'?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I think we were both worked up from the stress of the week. I mean you in the hospital, and then the MRA passin'. We both said some things we didn't mean." He stated quickly. He obviously didn't want to talk about it either. She had been right he has always had this rejection complex that would probably be his downfall.  
  
She couldn't figure out exactly what to make of his reaction. She had obviously read him wrong, usually when she called him on his shit. He fixed it. He probably was scared about his writing, but most people are with their art. She looked down. She probably just misinterpreted the looks he often gave her into something more than what they really were.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. He looked at her. That was a totally new face he was seeing.   
  
"So am I." He said hugging her. He rested his chin on the top of her head. 'nice smelling shampoo' he told himself. She backed away and he could see a new look of worry on her face. "What's wrong?" She sat down on the nearest bench, and he followed suite.   
  
"I think I found my mom." She said quickly. "I think I'm gonna go to Chicago and see." He nodded. This was huge, and he had no idea what to say. Him the great writer speechless. She shouldn't be having this conversation with him. She should be having it with Pietro. "I want... I need you to come with me." He looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Have you talked to your brother?" She shook her head, and he stood up running his fingers through his hair. "I never thought I would ever side on behalf of Pietro, but you have no right what-so-ever to keep this information away from him. He deserves to know." She looked up at him incredibly stressed out.  
  
"He can't know. I have my reasons. I'll tell him, but not right now."  
  
"He should be going with you." She rolled her eyes. "He won't forgive you. I have no clue how to even begin to help you out with this, but he would know. He went through it with you." He could see some tear build up in her eyes.   
  
"All his life he's been rejec... I have my reasons. Please just come with me." She said softly.  
  
"I seriously don't think I'm the right person, luv."  
  
"But you'll come?"  
  
"Of course." She smiled.   
  
"I'm gonna go pack." If Pietro didn't already hate him, he sure would now.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Wanda looked at the bedroom door. "I hope Rogue isn't going at it in there. Lord, knows that's the first thing I'd do." She said as she lightly rapped on the door and entered. She saw that Rogue was in the bathroom and she took a quick look around her side of the bedroom. A bunch of stuff was already packed. After Audrey Micheals's arrest, they were gonna go back to their other jobs. She pulled out a suitcase and began putting some clothes in there.   
  
"Whatcha doin'?" Wanda turned around. Rogue was standing at the door in a black dress, little sleeves and all.   
  
"You look amazing. Where are you going?"  
  
"Ah could ask ya the same thing." She said sitting down at the vanity.  
  
"I'm going to Northbrook with John." Rogue looked at her strangely.   
  
"Isn't that Kitty and Lance's hometown?"  
  
"Yep good ole suburbia america. Where you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"With?"  
  
"Remy, ok." Wanda got this huge smile on her face.  
  
"I knew it. What happened did you guys just jump each other?" Rogue laughed.  
  
"You goin' with John? Gonna stay in a hotel? Will there only be one bed?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Actually you have the right idea. Take it nice and slow." Rogue looked at Wanda shocked. She walked over to the girl at the vanity. "First times suck."  
  
"Ah ain't gonna sleep with him."  
  
"But still, believe me I know, first everythings suck. First kisses..." Wanda noticably shuddered.  
  
"Oh my Gawd, who was it?  
  
"Who was what?"  
  
"Your first kiss." Wanda shook her head violently.   
  
"I have to be on my deathbed before that information ever comes out."  
  
"It had to be one of the brotherhood boys. Ah know it wasn't your brother, and Ah don't think Lance would be a horrible first kiss. It was Todd or Fred." She stated sounding shocked at her realization.  
  
"It wasn't intentional. Todd stole Kurt's image inducer and he looked like a hot, blonde, Swedish ski instructor." She shuddered again. "I think I'm gonna have a seizure." Rogue started laughing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Good evening, Robert."  
  
"Good evening, Erik." Robert said with his eyes flashing yellow. Magneto got a smirk on his face. "You'll be happy to hear that things are going ahead of schedule. You'll be able to get out of here in a few days."  
  
"So I have noticed. I have enough metal to break out of this place in a blaze of glory. We will make a stand Mystique." He said softly. "This Mutant Registration Act will not go through without a response from us." Mystique nodded smiling.   
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Gambit shoved his sunglasses up his nose and glanced at his watch. She changed he mind. She had to of. He heard something at the top of the staircase. He watched as Pietro followed his sister out to the car, obviously arguing about something, but he didn't pay attention. He saw her at the top of the stairs and smiled. She walked up to him.  
  
"Quit starin'."  
  
'Ya look breathtakin' chere." She blushed. She always blew off whatever he said, using her mutation as an excuse, but she couldn't do that anymore.  
  
"Ya don't look so bad yourself, shugah." She took his arm as he escorted her to Rogue's car. He went to unlock the door. "How the hell did ya get my car keys?" He looked at her and gave her a devilish grin.  
  
"Get in."  
  
"Ah don't know if Ah want ya drivin' my car, Swamp Rat. You ain't insured." He sighed as she got in the car.   
  
He didn't drive very far until they got in the park. He quickly ran around the car to give Rogue his arm.   
  
"Something tells me, Ah didn't dress raght."   
  
"It's fine," he said. They went into this clearing. There was picnic set up with candles all around.   
  
"When?"  
  
"Money goes a long way, chere, especially to teenage mutant boys who want to take the fille of their dreams to da movies." She chuckled and sat down, as he poured the wine.  
  
"It's so beautiful out here."  
  
"Let's just say dat Remy owes Storm a favor."  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
She should have known better. She should have known better than to tell Pietro that she was going to go to Chicago for a couple of days and expect him to let her go quietly. He wanted to know why she was going.  
  
"Pietro, I can't tell you right now. I'll call you in a couple of days."  
  
"But you can tell me anything."  
  
"I know I can, but this has to wait." Pietro jumped when he heard the trunk slam.  
  
"Ready to shove off, luv."   
  
"Of course, you can't tell me." He said under his breath. Wanda scoffed and rubbed her temples.  
  
"Listen, I will call you. I promise, and you will know what is going on. You just can't know yet." He looked at her defeated. "You don't have to stay here. Ya can go back to work, and I'll be there in a few days." He nodded. She hopped in the passenger seat, and John got in afterwards, but not without a dirty look from Pietro first.  
  
"He really hates me."  
  
"He has a jealously issue."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: this is the kind of chapter that comes with no planning. If you couldn't tell most of this chapter I filler, but it was much needed filler. I am going to spend spring break doing this story, since I am too broke to go anywhere fun. I though I should kinda explain where this is going. When I first though up this story it was going to be one long story, but I have found out that there actually is an ending and a time jump then more of the story, and while the stories are directly related. The first one definitely has an end so, there will probably be a sequel. I also hope to work on this depressing JONDA one shot that is in my head. I will try to have that done during spring break.   
  
SickmindedSucker - Thank you for reviewing. I love reviews. The fight was a necessary evil to add some more angst type stuff into their relationship, because you can never have enough angst. Rogue took the compliment. I jut think she was too jumpy not to.  
  
DemonRogue13 - I have something planned for Rogue's powers that I have never read about doing, but I don't think it will fit in the first one.  
  
Caliente- very random but great review, which reminds me I reviewed one of your wondermous stories and you need to update. I am glad you enjoyed my pitiful attempts at humor. I can be funny, but sometimes I have this fear that people won't get it, or they will and then think I am a dork but oh well. You are probably gonna hate the way their make up went, because it kind of put them back at ground zero. When all people seem to want them to do is make out already.  
  
evanescence kicks ass - here is the next chapter thanks for reviewing, and evanescence really does kick ass.  
  
ishandahalf- I love problems of all kinds. I love that term quick like a bunny on crack. I am going to incorporate into my everyday conversations.  
  
Amieva- more hiding behind chairs. More ROMYNESS. Hope you enjoy this and I also have to say to you. Update please.  
  
Last time I gave puppy dogs eyes and I guess that didn't work. Please review they bring so much joy to my life. If you a reading just review to tell me you are reading. I love all of you. Hit da button or review or I'll send Pyro after you. 


	9. secrets revealed, bad dates, and engagem...

I do not own xmen evolution disclaimer cakes.  
  
Chapter nine  
  
The door slammed, stomps were heard.  
  
"Chere, it wasn't that bad."  
  
"Wasn't that bad? Wasn't that bad?!?!" Rogue screamed, whipping around back at him. "First Ah phased ya halfway into the ground, and couldn't get ya out. We had to ruin Kitty and Peter's perfectly romantic night. Then, Ah o so nicely freeze the food. Then as we're waitin' to get more food at the restaurant, Ah hexed the waiter and knocked him out. We had to leave cause the owner called the cops. Tonight was a disaster, and Ah don't wanna think about it." She said, spinning to stomp up the steps. He grabbed her arm. She slightly gasped still not used to skin to skin contact. His hand was warm. She wanted it to stay there, or hold his hand, or some other asinine high school thing. "Let go Swamp Rat." She said quietly. He released her and she slowly turned around. "Ah wanted tonight to be great." She said softly not even recognizing her voice. "Ya have this affect on me, Remy, and Ah just wanted... Ah'm always in the way, and Ah always will be. Why do ya waste your time?"  
  
"Why do ya tink you're a waste of time?" He said stepping up to kiss her.  
  
"Why do ya think Ah'm not?" She asked him back. He paused.  
  
"Your beautiful, chere. Your always on my mind. Remy thinks that maybe ya just aren't ready to be in public." She rolled her eyes. He was right. She wasn't ready to be out in public, out in the mutant hating public, with powers she couldn't control.   
  
He put his arm around her and lead her into the Rec room. He saw a couple of the newer recruits playing a video game. He quickly motioned for them to leave, almost in a pleading manner. They looked at Rogue's face and left. He quickly walked over to the movie collection. "What do ya wanna watch?" She shrugged.  
  
"Ah honestly don't care." He quickly picked out a movie and started it. The two of them got cozy on the couch and the rest of the night went off without a hitch.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
She slammed the hotel room door. He opened it right after her.  
  
"Come on Wanda, I said I was sorry."   
  
"You have officially become the most annoying person I know." This is how their fights usually went. He would do something stupid or annoying, she would ask him to stop, he wouldn't, and then she get pissed off. He flicked his lighter, and she marched straight up to him and snatched it out of his hands. "Your lighter privileges have officially been revoked."  
  
"Bloody hell, What the hell did I do to deserve that?" She threw her hands up and sighed exasperated. She couldn't help it. He just sometimes annoyed the hell out of her. She wasn't angry just officially annoyed. Why did he have to pull this bullshit now? He knew she was already emotionally drained, but come to think of it she was ALWAYS emotionally drained.   
  
"How about throwing flames out of my car while I am trying to drive down the interstate. What the hell made you think THAT was a good idea?" She yelled.  
  
"Ummmm..." He looked at her searching for an answer. "I was bored." She sighed, flopping down on one of the beds. "I was just havin' a little fun." She waved a hand at him dismissively. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. She could feel his eyes on her. She just waved her hand dismissively. She shuddered. You always fear becoming your parents, and that is one thing that always pissed her off about Magneto, during her mind swipe. She had nothing else to be pissed off about at the time. He would just gesture to let someone know he was through with the conversation. It was so passive-aggressive. Fuck, she hated it.  
  
She went to her suitcase and pulled out some pajamas, and tossed John lighter back to him. He smiled. She rolled her eyes. Why did he have to be so... so... John? She sighed slightly out of frustration.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pietro flopped on the couch and stared intensely at his cell phone. If he looked long enough, maybe he could make it ring. Why hadn't she called? She had been gone for two days. He laid back and started just randomly flipping through tv stations. He had left Xavier's and was back at the Avenger's mansion. He didn't want to hang around that place. It was so strange to be around that guy. This is the man that used to come over for Friday night dinners when the twins were younger.   
  
Pietro rubbed his eyes. Call already. He could kill John. Why did she think he was so great? She told him things and became friends with him before she even forgave Pietro, and then he thought for sure that after that night she got her memories she would never speak to Pyro again. After all, he was the one that lead her to the mind swipe, but no of course that didn't work. What was it that made her so forgiving of Pyro, when all she ever wanted to do was not talk to himself? She had the worst temper, but why had it only been reserved for him? He shook his head. He needed to get his mind on something other than this wonderful trip down memory lane. He glanced back at the TV. News. News. News. Why was it that was the only thing on at this time. He continued to flip, until his eyes caught on a picture in the corner of the screen. He sat up quickly, and turned the volume up.  
  
"We will now got to Miranda Hart who is on the scene."  
  
"Thank you. I am standing out here out side of the mutant jail in upstate New York, where known mutant terrorist Erik Lensherr has escaped. They police are currently questioning his lawyer Robert Adams about his escape. Mr. Lensherr was arrested after an attack on the city of Albany almost six years ago." Pietro sat there in silence. Alive. He was ALIVE. He flipped off the television. That bastard was alive. He remembered the strange look McCoy gave him, when he announced that Wanda got drunk every anniversary of their father's death. They knew. All those fucking X-geeks knew. The shock in his eyes quickly turned to anger. He jumped off the couch and raced towards the institute.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
She had to do this.  
  
She had put it off for two days. She drove there both days, but ended up just driving straight back to the hotel. What if she slammed the door in her face? She did have a new life now, complete with two highschool age children. Wanda and Pietro did go with their father willingly. They picked that bastard over her. Wanda would slam the door in her own face. Their mom knew how crazy their father was getting, and she fled with them. Wanda hated her for that. Her and Pietro didn't understand why they had to leave. Little kids don't notice the quirks of their parents. Little kids tend to think of their parents as heros. One night when Wanda and Pietro were about eight their mother fled with them and even changed their name to her maiden name. Wanda hated her so much for that. She was so stupid, how could she not see what their mother saw? Six months later, Pietro and her had snuck out of the back yard and went to the park. In a coincidental meeting they happened upon their father, and left with him. Wanda had actually been surprised to see him. They both left with him and never saw their mother again. Wanda hadn't liked that either. When she asked her father why momma couldn't I've with them also, and why couldn't they be a whole family again, he just responded with a solemn "we can't". Wanda went into a rage and he powers manifested.  
  
Wanda closed her eyes and knocked on the door. A strange realization hit her. What was she going to call her? Mom seemed like the appropriate term, but she wasn't really comfortable with that. Yet, she deserved more than "hey you". She ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"I can't do this." She said in a hushed voice, getting ready to flee. The door opened, too late. The woman at the door looked at Wanda in shock for a few seconds.  
  
"Oh my god." She said softly before pulling Wanda into an embrace. She quickly seemed to notice her daughter's uneasiness and pulled away. "Come in." She said again. Wanda had forgotten how soft spoken she was. She walked in the house.  
  
"So..."  
  
"I'll go make some tea make yourself at home." Wanda nodded slightly as her mother left the room. She walked further into the living room and saw a lot of pictures on the mantle. There was a graduation picture of a teenage girl. She touched the glass before moving to the next picture. It was boy a year or two younger than his sister, hugging her in her robe. They were so happy.   
  
She turned when she heard her mom enter the room. She softly walked towards her. "That's Ryan and Melissa." Wanda had no clue what to think. Had her and Pietro been that easy to replace? The girl in the picture was maybe only four years younger than Wanda. "Melissa goes to NYU and Ryan is a senior." She nodded not taking her eyes off their pictures. Magda looked at her daughter. What was she supposed to say? She had so many questions. She needed answers to. She heard the tea kettle whistle. "I'll be right back." Wanda finally took her eyes away from the pictures, and noticed her mom. Her dark and going grey hair was pulled back into loose bun, and she wore a long flowy skirt. Wanda smiled. She always wore those skirts. She was a tad heavier than Wanda remembered, but having children will do that to a person. Not long after she returned with the tea and went to the bookshelf and pulled down a photo album. She sat down next to Wanda who had just taken a sip of her tea.   
  
She looked at her as if to study her daughter. She never in a thousand years would ever think she would see either of them again. Her daughter looked far too tired for a girl of twenty-three. Wanda noticed her mom staring and met her eyes. Wanda knew her mother's eyes weren't blue, but their chocolate brown color was still surprising. "I have so many questions."  
  
"Shoot. I'm an open book." She looked at her daughter she was almost afraid to ask. The whole time her children were gone she prayed that at least they had stayed together.  
  
"Where's Pietro?"  
  
"He doesn't know I'm here." She said quickly almost ashamed. John was right. She should have brought him.  
  
"Still protecting him?"  
  
"I guess. He hasn't changed much. Still got that hair and them eyes, still adores his reflection. He's a looker and he knows it." Her mother chuckled.  
  
"He married? Either one of you?" It was Wanda's turn to chuckle. "Is there anybody special?" 'Yea, but he used to work as a terrorist for my dad. Oh and he may also be an insane pyromaniac. He was in prison for arson, but all that is ok because he writes books. Aren't ya proud?' Wanda thought to herself.  
  
"I'm not married, and Pietro is quite a ladies man." Her mom's demeanor changed slightly.  
  
"Is he a jerk about it?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No. You'd be proud."   
  
"Umm..." She had no clue how to word her next question, which is something she had often plagued her mind. "Are either of you umm....?"  
  
"Mutants?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Does it matter?" Wanda asked sounding hurt.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"We both are." She nodded and her demeanor changed to something more serious.  
  
"Were you happy? Your life?" Wanda looked at her not sure what to say about the question.  
  
"We missed you." She started. It wasn't a lie. "but he never did anything horrible to us." Wanda lied. She had to. She didn't see the point in telling her what really happened. It would only upset the both of them. Wanda reached for the photo album, and flipped randomly through the first few pages. "Do they know about us?"  
  
"Who?" Wanda looked up at her sadly.  
  
"Your family."  
  
"They do now. They know about you, Pietro and Anya." Wanda looked up from the various pictures of her and Pietro as children.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Anya your sister." Wanda looked at her mother confused. She placed a hand on her daughter's knee. "I think we need to talk." She gave herself a refill of her tea. "I was nineteen when I met your father. Not long after we married and had a child. We were living in this small village, when your father actually had a power surge. A part of the village was destroyed, and the villagers found out it was your father's doing, and there was a mob outside of our house. They set it on fire. Anya was inside. Your father tried his hardest to save her, but the townspeople held him back. She burned to death. He wasn't the same after that. I saw him kill a few of the men trying to get to her in time. She was only eight, and I was pregnant with you and Pietro. She was so happy about having a little brother or sister." Her voice said cracking at the end. "Excuse me." She said quickly leaving the room.   
  
Wanda ran her fingers through her hair. She looked up and noticed a box of home movies with various labels. She smiled. Her mom always had that camera. Everywhere they went. She crawled over to the box and flipped through it. She looked at the various labels. Nothing. She looked in the last box and found what she was looking for. Her and Pietro's tapes, plays and sporting events, everything. She flipped though remembering almost everything. Then her eyes fell on a tape: Anya's eighth birthday. She held it up for a moment just staring at it as if it would play automatically for her. She looked down the hallway to where her mother had disappeared. She quickly put the tape in her bag, and put the boxes back. She then returned to the couch, rubbing her eyes. She couldn't deal with these conflicting emotions. She had to leave.  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Her mother asked returning after regaining her composure.  
  
"I think I'll just go."  
  
"Wanda you don't have to go. They won't mind."  
  
"It isn't that. I just don't feel comfortable. At least not right now." She said softly. 'Do not cry, Wanda. You aren't weak. Don't cry.' She kept telling herself over and over again. She dug into her purse and wrote down a number. She handed it to her mom. She was afraid to speak because of the emotion that would take over. "Call me. I'll talk to Pie and send him your way."   
  
She went to walk out, but her mom grabbed her arm. Wanda looked her in the eye and for the first time noticed the tears that probably were identical to her own. She let some tears fall, but still tried to fight them. Her mother moved closer to her, saying something in Romany in her calming voice. Wanda looked at her confused. "I don't know what that means!" She yelled in frustration, beginning to sob. Her mom took the girl into her arms.  
  
"Tears can't hurt you, Wanda."  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Rogue sat in the professor's office. She spent a lot of time in the professor's office with all the damage she had been doing she was debating on locking herself up in the danger room, and that stupid Swamp Rat was not helping always whispering and flirting with her with his stupid french nothings. Their second date had gone off without a hitch, but still she had so much on her mind. Why did she always have to make excuses when it came to him?  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Rogue, but I've received some disturbing news. Magneto has escaped."  
  
"What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Nothing now. I have no idea what he is up to, and right now I am more worried about..." He was cut off by the door slamming open.  
  
"Damnit Logan." Rogue snapped, looking at the door.  
  
"That." The professor said quietly. Pietro stood there anger in his eyes.  
  
"You-knew-and-said-nothing."  
  
'Calm down' the professor projected to him.  
  
"Get out of my head." He snapped. Rogue looked at him. She went to say something. "Don't," Pietro said holding up his hand. "I-don't-have-anything-to-say-to-you-at-the-moment. This-is-between-him-and-me."  
  
"What?" Rogue said not understanding a word he said.  
  
"Get out!" Rogue looked at the professor, who nodded she left the room.  
  
"What were you planning to do, Pietro? Come in here and cause some damage. I can understand that you are angry."  
  
"How long were we here?"  
  
"Three weeks."  
  
"For three weeks you let us walk around thinking everything was great. I don't even want to think about what shit is gonna go down when Wanda finds out." The professor thought or a moment and was glad that he was dealing with the more stable of the two at the time.  
  
"I don't want to think about it either. Please sit." The professor said motioning toward a chair. Pietro looked at him for a few moments before finally sitting.   
  
"What do you think he's plannin'?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"All my life I wasn't good enough for him, but I want to see the look on his face when I am good enough to help bing him down." The professor looked at the boy and for the first time noticed the same anger he saw on Wanda's face. "He's planning something. I know it."  
  
"We are working on it, Pietro. I didn't see any reason to tell you about him. He wanted to remain dead to you and Wanda."  
  
"You've talked to him recently."  
  
"I don't think he will bother you or your sister." Pietro scoffed you believe that. His goal in life was to see how much his children will put up with when it comes to him. He treated us worse than any of his lackeys." The professor shook his head, thankful to have actually gotten Quicksilver calmed down. Pietro was always the easy one though.   
  
"You are welcome to stay, if you really want to help." He nodded quickly.   
  
"Wanda doesn't know yet. If she did, I'd know."  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Rogue walked up the stairs. She headed to go into her room until she heard Kitty's squeal of delight walk up behind her, but this time it was different it was even peppier and squealier. Rogue shuddered at the thought. She loved Kitty, but couldn't handle a even more peppier Kitty.  
  
"You are, like, never gonna believe what just happened to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Kitty, Ah ain't in the mood."  
  
"I'll give you a hint." She said holding out her hand. Rogue looked at her as if she were stupid before seeing the rock on her finger.  
  
"Oh my Gawd. That thing is huge." Rogue looked at.  
  
"I'M, LIKE, GETTING MARRIED!" Kitty screamed as she hugged a shocked Rogue. Not shocked because of Kitty's engagement, she had been expecting it, she won the pool. She was shocked for her lose of hearing. The girls separated, and Rogue let Kitty's statement sink in. A smile crossed her face. Both girls squealed and hugged. Yes, rogue squealed, 95% for her friend and 5% for the 500 dollars she had just won.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Wanda dropped her car keys on the hotel dresser and rubbed her eyes, after her little breakdown. She found out the Ryan and her mom's husband both had to work late. Wanda stayed for dinner anyway. She looked around it was dark. It was only seven. John must be out eating. He would be gone for a while. That boy was like a hoover vacuum... an incredibly hot hoover vacuum.   
  
"What is wrong with me? Maybe if a just go ahead and fuck him, I can get it out of my system." She said, lying back on the bed spilling the contents of her purse. He rubbed her temples, and tried to shove the contents back into the bag without looking, but her hand stumbled upon this quite large object. Her eyes got huge. The tape. She had totally forgotten about it. She picked it up. Now she felt bad. Why had she taken it? She felt like the worst person on the planet. What was her morbid fascination with the past? It was probably the fact that her past was still a huge mess. Sometimes she remembered happy things and then she had to think about how old she was in the memory to see if it was real or not. That damn mind swipe still affected her to this day. "I bought alcohol just incase it was too bad." She said popping the tape in the vcr.  
  
She heard two voices sing happy birthday. The red haired girl sat there smiling, not being able to hold in her excitement of the cake and everything. The thing that was the real emotion spinner wasn't this blast from the past, it was the fact that the girl was sitting in her father's lap, and he looked happy. Erik Lensherr, happy. Just from the few second of footage you could tell that he doted on the girl.   
  
"Anya, what did you wish for?"   
  
"I want to name the baby."  
  
"What names?" Her mother asked from behind the camera. The little girl though for a moment, obviously not having thought her wish through. She scrunched her nose up.  
  
"In my class we read this story about this boy named Pietro and my doll's name was Wanda." Wanda quickly hit stop. Her breath in her throat. She told herself to breath.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Why the fuck did Chicago have to be so damn busy on a Friday night? He just wanted to eat. He said walking back up to the room. He heard motion inside before he even opened the door. Wanda was frantically pacing around the room with a bottle in her hands. He saw her take a quick drink and her face scrunch up until it passed.   
  
"What happened?" He said asked, fearing the worst. He heard her mumble angrily, which was scary, something he had never heard from her. It was almost how an insane person would mumble. He stopped her putting both hands on her arms. She broke from his grasp and looked at him, as if she were noticing him for the first time.  
  
"How dare he?" She said in almost a whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How fucking dare he? How dare that bastard make me feel sorry for him?!?!?" She said finally raising her voice into a yell. "That man... that thing does not deserve my sympathy." John looked at her. He no idea what she was talking about, but considering he already had to duck something she had physically thrown across the room, he wasn't going to ask. "Why couldn't he love Pietro and me? Was it that hard? What the fuck was wrong with us?" Things started to fly around the room, and he decided that he needed to calm her down.   
  
"Listen.."  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up, John. It isn't like you know. No one can." She said as she began to pace again. "How dare he? I feel pity and I feel sorry for him. It isn't fair. I'm supposed to hate him. I was happy hating him, but noooooo from beyond the grave this shit has to happen." She was so confused and that was one feeling she hated more than anything was confusion. "I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry." She said under her breath. She leaned against the wall. She could feel his eyes on her, but right now, she seriously couldn't be bothered. "Ever since I made nice with my brother, I have been a goddamned faucet." She said softly. "I don't cry. The scarlet witch does not cry."  
  
"What about Wanda?" He saw a familiar look of rage turn up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm stronger than that. I'm better than that." She said picking up her bottle to take a drink, instead she just looked at the bottle seemingly studying it. In a fit of pure rage and frustration, she threw it across the wall. John grimaced. "I AM NOT WEAK!!!" She said sliding down the wall and unto the floor, crying... sobbing. She looked at him. "I'm not weak." She said more softly. He moved and sat down net to her. He threw his arm around her.  
  
"I know that."  
  
"You don't have to say anything...just..." She trailed off, crying unto his shoulder. He put his other arm around her pulling her into a hug.  
  
John put Wanda in bed. Poor girl had actually cried herself sleep. He brought he covers up around her body. She looked so peaceful. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stretched. "I need to call my brother."  
  
"It can wait." He said bending over her. She looked tired and drained but still absolutely beautiful. She tried to pull a smile over her face, but failed miserably.  
  
"Do you feel bad that you always have to pick me up and put me back together?" He smiled at her.  
  
"No, I don't." She raised her hand up and touched his cheek.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's no trouble." She picked her head up and gave him a peck on his lips. His eyes met with hers, and she pulled his face closer to hers.  
  
"No John, I'm serious, you have no idea what it means." He looked into her eyes. He seriously had no idea how someone stable would affect her life. He had no way of knowing. He kissed her forehead and sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
She sat up, and moved close to him. She ran her fingers through her hair, bringing it all to one side. So beautiful. He felt her move closer until her lips were on his. Her tongue begging entry into his mouth, her arms around his neck. So beautiful. He moved his hands around to the small of her back, pulling her closer and deepening their kiss. He could taste the Alcohol on her breath. This is what he wanted, wasn't it? So why did he feel so guilty? Why couldn't he just be guy? He broke away from her and looked at her, taking her image into his head. She looked tired and it just reminded him of her day, which in turn reminded him of her freak out she had not even an hour ago. That was it. The emotionally tiring day she had just had mixed with the effects of whatever the hell liquor she had been drinking. He felt her kiss his neck. This wasn't right. He couldn't do this, not to her, and he had to stop her now, before he would no longer be able to resist her. Not that he ever could. He pulled away from her, and she looked at him with questioning eyes. She wasn't in the right state of mind to be deciding what food she wanted much less this. He could also tell that if this happened and in the morning their relationship went back to normal. He would be crazy.  
  
"Listen, this is right." He finally got himself to choke out...barely. She glared at him, and her face softened. He probably just felt bad leading her on.  
  
"Fine, no biggie." She said cooly, almost to cooly. Cool to a point that John was sure she pissed off as hell at him. She slid back into bed and pulled the covers around the bed. "Night, John." She said reaching for the light.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
The next day Wanda pulled up at the institute. She had to get out of that car. She had a headache, which was weird considering the entire ride back was mostly uncomfortable silence. "I'm such an idiot. I threw myself at him. Why would I do that? I am seriously fucked up in the head." That was it. She had to get this shit out in the open. They could handle anything that was thrown at them.  
  
"Where-have-you-been? I've-been-calling-nonstop." Wanda turned around toward her brother. He was nervous. Most likely because she hadn't called when she said she would.  
  
"Pietro, I will talk to you in five minutes. Can't you at least let me get situated first?"   
  
"This-is-important."  
  
"Everything is important when it comes to you. I really need to talk to you too." She really did, and she was being selfish and she knew it, but she had to talk to John before she lost her nerve. Pietro looked at he sister defeated. The last thing he needed was her in a bad mood, when he told her their father was alive.  
  
"Just find me."  
  
"I will." He sped off into the mansion.   
  
She leaned against one of the columns and slid down to sit on the porch. She watched John as he tried to walk in the mansion.  
  
"Hey sparks." He turned around, and she patted the floor beside her and he sat. She turned to face him. "I wanted to thank you for being there for me this week. You have no idea... and umm... I wanted to thank you for being a gentleman last night. I was in no state of mind to be picking out my socks..." He chuckled.  
  
"It's water under the bridge. You don't have to worry about it. I know you would do the same."  
  
"And more. I'd do anything you asked me too."  
  
"Same way I feel about..." He was interrupted when she kissed him. He sat in shock for a moment. She was kissing him. There was also no outside circumstances at play. She broke it, and looked down sheepishly. 'Oh great, she kisses you and you are so shocked you do nothing in return?' He thought. He cradled the side of her face, and her expression surprised him once again. She looked so vulnerable. He bent towards her and kissed her. And he loved it, the taste of her, the smell of her, and the way that when she touched him it felt electric. He separated from her and smiled not moving farther than a few centimeters away from her face.  
  
"Come with me?" She cocked her head to the side. This was it the invitation she had been waiting for. She would go anywhere for him. Even Antarctica, his touch set her on fire and she'd never be cold. Ever.  
  
"What?"   
  
"My parents left me that house when they died. I didn't get it until I was eighteen, and by the time I was nineteen I was in the states. I haven't been there in a while, but it is still there, and you always said that you wanted to go farther in school, and there is a really good university in Sydney, which has a really good doctoral Psychology program. They are also one of the only universities that have classes on mutant psych." He said taking a breath. At that moment he was and praying that she would say yes.  
  
Wanda sat there slightly stumped, of course she would go, but damn he had put an awful lot of thought into this. A lot of though into her and him as in a couple, living together, in a house, on the other side of the globe. He had felt this way for a while. She mentally kicked herself for waiting so long to make a move. She knew all along that no matter how much he felt, he would never make the first move, at least not when it came to something as serious as this. They went out clubbing numerous times and he had gone up to girls, but if he felt to seriously he wouldn't go over there. It was a rejection thing. She ran her fingers through her hair and brought it over to one side of her head, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"So you've been thinking about this for awhile?"  
  
"I guess so." He hadn't thought about it that way. He just hoped she would come with him, if he ever actually got the nerve to ask. He knew there was nothing left for him in the states, but if she said no. He'd stay there. He felt whipped. If she said jump and he would say how high, And he would do it to. All of it. He actually enjoyed the feeling. He would do anything for her. Within reason of course. He saw a giant smile swipe across her face, and she pounced on him to kiss him, but he wasn't ready and they fell backward on the porch. She hit her forehead on his chin, and the two of them burst out into a fit of laughter.  
  
"I'll go! I was gonna answer with a kiss, but that didn't work out to well." She said as they picked themselves up. He kissed her forehead. She looked at him strangely.  
  
"For the boo boo." He said childishly. She smiled hugely at him. For yet another time that day.  
  
"You are a strange one." She said going into the institute to find her brother.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"That thing bores me send it away." The woman in white snapped angrily at one of her servants.   
  
"Yes, Ms. Frost." The maid said sheepishly. "There is a man out here to see you."  
  
"Send him in." The door to her office opened. "Have you done what I asked of you?" The man nodded.   
  
"There is a lot of stuff, a whole box."   
  
"Go get them."  
  
Shortly after the man returned with a huge box. This has a file on every mutant living at Xavier's. Daily routines, friends, enemies, spouses. Almost every employee at my company worked this case." She picked up various folders and flipped through them to see if they were to her satisfaction.   
  
"When did Magneto's children join up with Xavier?"  
  
"Three and half weeks ago, we believe they have governmental ties. The girl was in a coma not long ago." She placed the folder back into the box.  
  
"Have you read through all off these?"  
  
"I know them all like my own hands." She flipped through Rogue's file.   
  
"She's having difficulties with her powers." She said almost as if it were a question.  
  
"Yes, she can't control the powers of everyone she's absorbed. One of my employees almost blew his cover laughing at her date a few nights ago."  
  
"How is her mental state due to this? I know what happened last time."  
  
"Her mentality seems the same, but that could easily change."  
  
"You may leave now." She said coldly, pushing a briefcase in his direction. "You will find your payment in here, plus something extra for your speed." The man took the case and left the room. As the man left she pulled out Rogue's file once again. She kept reading over the pages repeatedly. Mystique's daughter, horrible attitude towards her abilities, the abilities that could possibly make her the most powerful mutant of all time, and with her training she could be. She made her decision. She picked her phone up. "I have made a decision. I want Rogue, and I want her by tomorrow morning."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Pietro caught up with Wanda, walking down the hall.   
  
"I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Listen Pietro, I was in Chicago because I found momma." Pietro looked at her as if she were insane. Noticing the look on her brothers face she opened her mouth to talk some more.  
  
"And you took.... you took Pyro?" He said in a tone she didn't quite recognize, but the look in his eyes said it all. He was hurt. "Why?" She went to say something else. "No forget it." He said speeding off. She took a deep breath before turning in the direction he took off in. She knew she's never be able to catch him.  
  
She rounded the corner and saw him just sitting there. "Listen Pietro." He looked up at her eyes filled with anger.  
  
"No you listen, I have had it and I can't take it anymore. It's always him, I can't understand it. You should have taken me. You had no right to keep that from me. How fucking dare you? I can't even imagine the emotional roller coaster that put you on, and I could have ridden it with you, but no you took John. What the fuck did he do anyways? Wanda, you always do this shit. All the fucking time. You want to be the martyr and act as if you are the only person tough shit happens to, but you aren't." He looked away from her. "And people say I'm selfish." He scoffed. She looked at him and felt like she had been hit in the stomach.  
  
"Sorry I'm so damn selfish. All your life you have never been good enough for anything, Pietro. Your powers didn't manifest early enough, and then they weren't powerful enough, you weren't fast enough. Then you go to high school you weren't smart enough, you didn't have enough leadership abilities. All your life Pietro you have been rejected and if she slammed that door in our faces it would have happened again. I may be selfish, but..." She trailed off. She didn't know what to say. "I hate that look on your face, Pietro. I couldn't handle it. I wouldn't be able to put you back together if that happened. So I guess I am selfish, but if I went by myself and she wanted nothing to do with us. Then I would have never told you I went there." She said feeling tears well up. 'Not this again.'  
  
"I'm not a child anymore."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. She wants to see. Pietro, she was so beautiful like an angel." She said wiping her eyes. He hugged her. When he pulled away, he looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"I have something to tell you. You're gonna want to sit down." She sat, looking at him questioningly. "Dad's alive. He was in jail, and he's broken out."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long, but I hope that you enjoyed it. I was so freaked out do to ff.net's little mail problems. I was beginning to believe no one loved me anymore. I finished my English paper and my spring break officially starts on Friday so expect a couple of updates, but I don't want to get burned out, but with my Jonda muse I doubt I will. I love this fic.   
  
Smelly-Pickles- I am glad you are enjoying this Fic so much. It feels good to hear this kind of stuff. I am sorry you don't like Wanda's new... trait. Is it the depression and not rage? Or is it the sex? I have reasons for both. I took a psychology class and while it makes me no expert I tend to over analyze everything. And from the one flashback of Magneto leaving Wanda. I thought it came out kind of like she was daddy's girl. Yes, I seriously believe Wanda Maximoff was a daddy's girl. I think if she wasn't and if Magneto had done a lot of that behavior, she wouldn't be nearly as pissed off, but that is only my opinion. I am thinking about doing some Maximoff back story, even though it really doesn't need to be done to further the plots at hand.  
  
DemonRogue13- I can't wait to see how Magneto breaking out will play out either, but he may not be the main baddie in this fic, but there will be a nice family reunion. *sarcasm*  
  
Amieva- Sorry I decided not send Pyro after anyone, people tend to kidnap him and he gets scared. I am so giving Pietro a girlfriend also, but more about that later. I already know who it is so please no requests. I have a reason for Pietro not going with her. It was a good one in my head, but I don't think it is that great now, but I am stuck with it. I was going to have no Jondaness in that chapter, but it took me forever to get it that long. I may not do a flashback of them meeting, but I may have a line or two. I don't want to spend a lot of time in the past. Everyone knows what their first meeting Pyro almost turned her into a scorch mark on a bridge. :) Right after I submitted you updated scam. It was great. I reviewed it but with FF.net's problems I have no clue whether or not you got it.   
  
ishandahalf- I love me some Romyness. I don't do good bickering between the two, so that is why things worked out like they did. Was this bunny quick enough? I ran out of crack and got lost in some back alley trying to score some more. 


	10. Dances and Todd's girl?

AN: I decided that after the last chapter, which very affectionately kicked my ass. That I wanted to write a fun feel good chapter. I doesn't have much plot progression until the very end, but I decided I wanted a chapter of everyone having a good time.  
  
I do not own x men evolution disclaimer cakes  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~~~  
  
That had not gone as planned. He wished she had yelled or snarled, or... anything. Instead, she just turn and walked quietly back into the institute. Hell, he would feel better if she had started hexing various things, but she didn't. Instead she was quiet, and it wasn't that creepy quiet she used to get, when she was pushed pass the anger and violence that tended to rule her life. It was a silence like she hadn't really heard him, or didn't want to deal with Magneto at the moment, but his sister wasn't one to not deal. She tended to hit her problems head on, which is why her reaction to the news freaked him out so much. She just looked at him blankly for a couple seconds, stood up, and left him standing there.   
  
Wanda opened the bedroom door to see Rogue furiously scribbling in a notebook on her bed. She sat down on her bed and looked at the girl as if she were in a daze. "Are ya alright?" Rogue had been slightly worried. She had talked to John while Wanda was with her brother. She didn't get the whole story out of him, and she knew he wouldn't betray Wanda's confidence, but she knew enough to know about why she was in Chicago, and how she didn't have a very good reaction to it. She never explained to John what her freak out was. Magneto on top of that. Rogue didn't even want to think about it.  
  
"I'm fine." Wanda said forcing a small smile. "I just need to get out of here for a while. Do you want to go out tonight?"  
  
"Ah don't know if that is such a great idea."  
  
"If you never leave the institute you are going to become anti-social, more so than you are already." Wanda said already flipping through her clothes.  
  
"With your father on the loose.." Wanda held up a hand to shut her up.  
  
"I know." She said in a tone that would have made Iceman shiver. She turned and looked towards the girl. "It isn't like we have any idea what he is planning. I really need this. I refuse to deal with this after what I went through this week. I need a night out first." She said in an almost begging tone. Rogue studied the girl for a few minutes as she started flipping through her clothing again.  
  
"Just me and you."  
  
"No, I was thinking more like a group of us." She said quickly. She looked back at Rogue and screamed. "Jesus Christ Kitty you scared the fuck out of me." Wanda said to Kitty who was halfway phased through the bedroom door.  
  
"We're all, like, gonna go out."  
  
"If you really want to. It'll be me, Rogue, Remy, You, Peter, my brother, and John."  
  
"That sounds like fun. I will go to my place and get ready. I'll meet you guy back here at, like, eightish." Kitty said leaving the room again.  
  
"Wanda, ya can't ignore this."  
  
"I know. I'm just going to ignore it for the night. So quit mentioning it. What all has happened since I have been gone?"  
  
"Lance and Blob went back to their place, but Todd decided to stay." Wanda looked at Rogue strangely.  
  
"Todd the x-man." Wanda said quietly finally throwing a pair of pants on her bed. "You guys should give him a new nickname. Toad just seems mean."  
  
"Not any meaner than Cyclops."  
  
"You got a point." Wanda said quietly. Rogue got up and started digging through her clothes. "Rogue what size are you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well your wardrobe isn't exactly "look at me I can touch" friendly. Pick something of mine, while I go tell everyone what we are doing tonight." Rogue nodded.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Somehow Rogue had convinced Remy to come. No one knew how, considering Gambit hated the kinds of clubs that the Maximoff twins would frequent. They were the ones who decided where they were going, and they had picked some mutant friendly place in the city. He shuddered at the thought, but since Rogue asked him. He would do it. He asked who else was going, and when Rogue said Peter. He couldn't help but start laughing. He knew since Kitty asked he would go, but he laughed at how out of place that Russian farm boy would be in a New York City night club. He also knew that the girls and Pietro would be the only one dressing for a night out.   
  
Piotr looked at Kitty. She was beautiful, and he couldn't for the life of him understand why she said he looked great. He wore the clothes he had worn that day. His hair the same, and he was convinced he was underdressed, but Kitty said it was fine so of course he had complied. What was it about X-girls that just made any man want to do anything to make them happy? Kitty got out of their car and walked into the foyer. He watched her walk away, and couldn't believe how lucky he had been.  
  
"Oh my god, Rogue you look fantastic." Kitty yelled as Rogue walked down the past steps. She had on a pair of Wanda's black low riders and a green halter that set off her eyes and her hair.   
  
"Ah would have worn somethin' different, but red ain't my color, and that is almost all you own." She said looking at Wanda. She smiled.   
  
"We are taking my car and Pietro's car." Wanda stated as John put Wanda coat around her shoulders. He looked at her funny. "What?" He removed the jacket and tugged at the lace on the back of her corseted shirt.   
  
"How do you put this on?" He said curious. Wanda sighed. What was it with men?  
  
"You just put it on, lace, and tie it up in the back."  
  
"But the lace is in the back. How do you do that?" Pietro rolled his eyes.  
  
"They're girls, supposedly they are talented or some shit. Every one riding with me lets go." Rogue and Wanda started giggling. Pietro walked out the door. Wanda gave John a quick kiss.  
  
"Let me get my car keys."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
The beautiful people. That is what they were. Todd flipped through the TV stations. Here he was on a Saturday night with nothing to do. Not that he ever did anything on a Saturday night. There she was the object of his affection all those years ago. He looked at her and really he didn't feel anything. He was still concerned about her, but he realized that he was in love with the idea of her, not necessarily Wanda herself.   
  
Wanda walked into the rec room, and looked at one of the end tables. There they were. "Stupid keys" she muttered under her breath. She turned around and was surprised to see Todd there. She hadn't smelled him, so maybe being an x-man would do him some good. She walked to leave.  
  
"Have a good time." She heard him say quietly. She sighed and turned around leaning against the frame of the door.  
  
"Hey Todd, do you want to come with?" He looked at her shocked.  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"No." She said softly.  
  
"Ok." He said, trying to hold in his excitement. It was Saturday. He had plans. He was going clubbing. Yay! He followed her out.   
  
"You can ride with Pietro, and if he gives ya lip. I'll personally hex him so he can't have children." She said with John, Rogue, and Remy following her towards her car. She swiftly took her extra car key off of her key ring and tossed it to Rogue. "I nominate you designated driver." Rogue didn't mind. She was the last person that needed to be drinking tonight. She shuddered at the thought of what could happen at that place if she were shitfaced.  
  
The cars took off down the road, radio blasting, completely oblivious to the car following them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
They dropped their coats off at the large circle booth and table in the upstairs corner, before taking in their surroundings. Where the table was it was quieter than the where the dance floor was below them. They sat down and they all ordered drinks. Wanda snuggled closer to John, a fact that did not escape her brother's attention. After a quick glare, he drank some his drink. His caught sight of a girl at the bar. A red head. Beautiful. The woman felt his glare on her and she turned around and looked at him. She debated on whether or not to wave at him. In the end she only smiled and turned to get her drink. She walked pass the table and smiled at Pietro once again. Wanda noticed her brother's reaction and had to chuckle softly. She had never seen him so... nervous. Most of the time he would have gone up to the girl without a second thought. She drank her drink, and ordered another.  
  
"Merde. How many have ya had already?" Wanda smirked.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry. I could out drink you, Cajun." Gambit looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is dat so?"  
  
"Great, Wanda ya got him started." Rogue said under her breath as she took a sip of her coke. She had to chuckle at the intense stare down between Gambit and Wanda. It was like one of those movies about the old west, right before the shoot off.  
  
"Yea, dat's so." She said quickly. "I'll even let ya pick da drink, mon." She said trying to copy his accent but failing miserably. There was in eruption of laughter, including Gambit.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Wanda looked at John. She quickly regained her composure.  
  
"That's how he sounds." Everyone laughed some more.  
  
"Wanda, that accent that came out of ya mouth was Jamaican." Rogue said bursting into laughter again.  
  
"Well, that's how he sounds to me." Wanda said with mock defensiveness.  
  
"Remy don't sound like dat." She rolled her eyes. He left and walked up to the bar. Pietro looked at the girl again as she disappeared down the stairs. He looked to be debating something, before he finally stood up and took a final drink.   
  
"Go get her, little brother." Wanda said laughing. He shot her an angry glare.  
  
"You have no proof of that." He said smugly before he sped after the red head.   
  
^^^^^  
  
He saw her sitting with some friends and he walked up. He saw her point to him and talk to the blonde beside her. He got up the courage and sat down next to her, and she snapped her friend a look to leave. Her friend excused herself and left the table.   
  
"Crystalia Amaquelin. My friends call me Crystal." She said holding out a hand. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I know it is a strange name." He smiled and took her hand.  
  
"Pietro Maximoff."  
  
"And you raised an eyebrow at my name?" She said laughing. "What kinda of name is Pietro anyways?" She asked him, taking a drink of her drink. He looked at her strangely.   
  
"It's Italian." She looked at the silver headed, blue eyed man in front of her.  
  
"You're Italian?"  
  
"No, the name is." They sat in silence for a few moments. He looked at her. Her green eyes were scanning the dance floor, and she was beautiful. Damn beautiful. "Want to dance?" He asked. "You know you want to?" He said almost arrogantly, like everyone always wants to dance with him, and she had to admit she was no exception. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, not wanting to feed his ego. He feared that for a minute she wasn't going to dance with him. She finally took his hand, and in his mind he sighed with relief. What was it with this girl? She almost had him doubting himself. He led her to the floor at almost a not human speed.  
  
"So your fast?"  
  
"Yea, but it's more a curse than anything." She cocked her head at him quizzically and then began to dance. He looked at her, while she circled him on the floor. "What can you do?"  
  
"I can manipulate the four natural elements, fire, water, air, and earth, but..." She trailed off. "I'm not a mutant." He stopped suddenly. What the fuck? How the hell did that shit work? She noticed the weird look on his face.  
  
"I think you may be in denial." He said quickly. "Ain't no shame in it." She rolled her eyes. What was she thinking telling him that? Hell, what was she thinking dancing and flirting with him like an idiot?   
  
"So everyone with a special ability is a mutant." She said, hips swaying to the music. He looked down at her and seriously seemed to be thinking. His mind went straight to Wanda, and he remembered some of the weird shit Agatha had helped her or taught her to do, things that were in no way related to probability changing hex bolts. Still though a lot of that stuff was hit and miss, telling futures, or meditation to help channel her powers, so there was a chance that those teachings just helped to evolve her powers.  
  
"I don't know." He finally admitted, putting hands on her hips as she grinded against him. He had to keep a groan in his throat. There was just something about this girl that was different from the rest. She made him think, which was a welcome difference from the brain dead bimbos he tended to date.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
At the table Kitty and Piotr were talking quietly amongst themselves, while John, Todd, and Rogue watched, with great amusement, Gambit and Wanda take their shots.  
  
"What do you guys think about next month for a wedding date?" Kitty asked suddenly. Wanda and Gambit put there shots down and Gambit poured the next one.   
  
"Don't ya think that's kinda fast?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Not really. I mean, like, it is just my mom and my dad, and Peter has a small family and all our friends, like, live at the institute. It would be small it wouldn't take that much planning." Rogue almost spit out her drink. Wow, how people change. She couldn't believe that this was the same girl she had shared a room with. The same girl that had her wedding planned and the only thing that could ever rival it would be a royal wedding, an actual Royal wedding.  
  
"Ah think that would be nice. That is what Ah'd do, small. It ain't like Ah got much family anyways."  
  
"Aw chere, ya plannin' our weddin' already." Rogue rolled her eyes, noticing his reactions. She was going to kill Wanda for challenging him like this. She was going to have to deal with a drunk gambit coming on to her all the way home.  
  
"Ya wish Swamp Rat." He shrugged as he and Wanda took their next shots. Wanda poured.  
  
"What do you think Wanda?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Hell, I don't know. I wasn't one of those girls that wore bed sheets on my head pretending it was my wedding. I never planned it, and to tell you the truth, I never thought I'd ever get married. I sure as hell never want to deal the stupidity of a long ass ceremony and drawn out money wasting reception for a slip of paper. Elopement at the court house is better, and much more romantic in my opinion. It reminds me of like those old stories. Engagements are like the drawn out and stressful times. So if you can skip it. I say skip it." She took a drink, and Gambit poured. "I'd rather just run off and get married one day, less stressful."  
  
"Let's do it, luv." He said. She started laughing, and knew the alcohol in his system was already beginning to take affect. Everyone at the table just gaped at him. What the hell? Was John Allerdyce proposing to Wanda Maximoff? Just wait until Pietro heard about this.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course not, but why not?"  
  
"Maybe because we have been in a romantic relationship for," she looked at her watch. "Seven hours." He laughed.   
  
"I know I was just wondering if there was something else." He downed his drink. She looked at him strangely, before taking her next drink. She looked at the Cajun across from her, and he smiled smugly. Damn him. She had underestimated him. She was getting bored with this little contest. He poured their next shots.  
  
"I think your brother is gonna get laid tonight." Kitty said, causing Wanda to spit her drink out.  
  
"What?!? Why in God's name would you tell me that?" Kitty was turned around on the booth, and watching Pietro on the dance floor. "I don't need to know any details that prove that my brother is a sexual being." She looked at her glass and gave Gambit a motion like a toast, and downed it. "I am so bored with this." She stated to no one in particular. "You are formidable opponent, Remy LeBeau, but I am bored out of my skull."  
  
"Chere, ya forfeitin'?" He asked smugly.  
  
"I can take you. I would just like to do something else besides drink with you all night." She spat coldly.  
  
"Ya tryin' to hurt my feelings." She rolled her eyes, and looked at everyone at the table.   
  
"Where did Todd go?" John pointed to the bar.   
  
"Let's dance." Kitty asked Piotr. He looked at her strangely, he didn't know how to dance. Well at least not like that, but the look on her face made him want to dance.  
  
"I can try." She squealed as she jumped up taking his hand and leading him downstairs.  
  
  
  
The four remaining people at the table turned around and watched with great amusement as Piotr tried to dance with Kitty. They could tell he was blushing even though there were different colored lights flashing all around. Pretty soon laughing about Piotr lack of dancing ability got boring, but what could they expect of the farm boy? They turned back and settled back into their seats. Wanda leaned against John and Rogue kept some distance between her and Remy. She was happy about the affection that Remy sometimes poured upon her and the fact that she could now accept it, but she still enjoyed her personal state, and could never handle someone constantly being in her space. They had gotten into a fun cycle of making fun of the various people walking up to the bar to get drinks, and the four had been laughing hysterically, and having a relativity good time, and Rogue noticed that the Scarlet Witch really wasn't an angry emotional drunk.  
  
"Ok ok, Ah wanna pick the next person." Rogue said scanning the people at the bar. Her eyes fell on this pretty blonde not dressed slutty, and looked almost flawless. "How about Barbie?" Rogue said pointing to the woman. The other three studied her for a few moments, looking for something to make fun of. She turned around and smiled at the four of them. Not in mean how dare you stare at me fashion, but in a nice way. Still though she looked slightly upset not at them, but at something else. John, Remy, and Wanda watched the girl pass not being able to take their eyes off of her. Wanda heard a yelp and Remy turn his attention back to Rogue, and John did the same, but Wanda's eyes lingered on the girl for another minute.  
  
"Never thought blonde would be your type, luv." She turned towards him and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Is it wrong that I thought she was gorgeous?" She asked him, and he looked at her strangely before he seemed to space out. She scoffed. "Enter lesbian fantasy in my boyfriend's head." She said hitting him in the back of the head.  
  
"Hey it was just getting good." He said joking. She shook her head at his antics.   
  
"I'll be right back." She said walking off to find the woman.   
  
"What da hell is that about?" Remy asked confused. Rogue shrugged.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Wanda found the woman sitting downstairs, and she sat next to her. The girl looked at her strangely.   
  
"I'm Wanda." She said holding out her hand. The girl looked at her skeptically before taking it.  
  
"Lana."   
  
"Ok, Lana I know this'll sound really strange, but you looked like you've had a rough night." The girl cut her off.  
  
"Listen, I'm flattered really, but I'm not."  
  
"I'm not coming on to you. It is just that I have this friend, and I promise he is really sweet just the opposite sex doesn't seem to give the time of day." The girl looked at her, and her face softened somewhat.  
  
"What the hell? I just got stood up. I should be on a blind date tonight."   
  
"Great. He is upstairs sitting at the bar. He is kinda green. You'll understand what I mean when you see him. Don't tell him I asked you to do this." Wanda said as she got up and walked back to her friends.  
  
^^^^^  
  
She sat down next to John.  
  
"What was that about?" Wanda shushed Rogue, and pointed towards Todd sitting at the bar. "What?"  
  
"Just watch," she said softly. Lana walked back up the stairs and saw the person Wanda had been talking about. She sat next to him. Todd noticeably stiffened, completely nervous.  
  
"Hi," She said politely. "I'm Lana."  
  
"Todd."  
  
"I saw you up here when I was getting a drink earlier, and I was wondering if you wanted to dance."  
  
"Yes!" Todd said voice breaking, because he was trying to remain cool and hide his excitement. She smiled at him brightly, and walked to the dance floor.  
  
"How da hell did ya get her to do dat?" Wanda smiled.  
  
"I'm just that good." She said standing back up. She grabbed John hand and led him to the dance floor.   
  
He linked his fingers in her two front belt loops and pulled her close to him and kissed her neck.   
  
"Don't, You're gonna make me want to do something else besides dance." She said smiling seductively. He moved his hands from her belt loops to her hips as she danced against him.  
  
Crystal looked at Pietro confused, when he stopped dancing. She followed his gaze to two people dancing on the other side of the dance floor, dancing far closer than she ever would in a public place. The girl's back was to them.  
  
"Who is she?" She asked him.  
  
"My sister." He said coldly. She looked back and forth almost not believing what he had just said. John spun Wanda around, and Crystal looked the girl in the eyes for a fraction of a second.   
  
"Now I see it." She said returning her attention to Pietro. "Do you not like him?"  
  
"Not really." She grabbed his hands and led him back to the table. They both sat down. She looked at him. It wasn't her fault she was completely taken with him. They both took drinks out of their glasses.  
  
"Why don't you like him?"  
  
"He annoys me. There is a lot of issues that would take a life time to explain between my sister and me that affect how I feel about John." He said pointing over to the two. What was it about her that he felt so comfortable about baring his soul to her?  
  
"We could go somewhere else. There's a coffee shop down the street. We have all night." He nodded.   
  
"OK let me get my jacket."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"Ya havin' a good time, Chere?" Rogue rolled her eyes. She could kill Wanda for leaving her alone with a drunk Gambit for the past hour.  
  
"As good as can be expected." Gambit look at her hurt.  
  
"Not enjoyin' da company." She rolled her eyes, and he kissed her. She was too shocked to do anything. He pulled away. "Let's see what we can do about that." Rogue smiled and kissed him deeply. He leaned into her with his upper body. She moaned in protest when he separated from him.  
  
"Ya win, Swamp Rat. Ah'm havin' a good time." He smirked at her, and took his sunglasses off.   
  
"It's cause Remy's perfect, River Rat." She shook her head.  
  
"Ya blew it."   
  
"They be droppin' like flies, chere." He said motioning to the dance floor.   
  
John and Wanda had slowed their dancing and were smooching it wasn't an intense make out session, but it was almost adorable. It made Rogue smile. The closeness of the two seemed so intense at times. She knew Wanda wasn't one to get close to people, and she knew that anything Wanda did could still surprise John. A person can never know everything about another person, but Wanda had shown John exactly what he would be getting himself into just being friends with her. John knew exactly what he was getting into, he still wanted to pursue something more with her, and he honestly did not seem to care. That was amazing, and she wondered if Gambit was as unstable as Wanda, if she could handle it.   
  
Piotr still hadn't gotten much better at dancing, but just looking at him and Kitty made her extremely happy for them. He was willing to try all these new things for her, and she would do the same for him. She chuckled remembering the one time Piotr had made Kitty as authentic Russian dinner. She hated every bite, but she never let him know that. She told him it was fantastic and even asked for seconds.   
  
For the past hour Rogue and Gambit had just sat up in the booth watching their friends dancing on the floor and chatting. The change in Pietro had been astounding in Rogue's opinion. For the past two hours she saw Pietro and the girl he had met. Her body language said she was smart and that if he were to try anything, he'd end up dead. They talked why they danced or while they danced. She was happy he needed someone, even if he was too arrogant to admit it. He left with her anyway knowing he wasn't going to get play tonight.  
  
The surprise of the evening had been Todd. He was currently glued to Lana, and she actually genuinely seemed to be having a good time with Todd. She had even kissed him, and giggled at his stupid pet names that always drove Wanda up the wall. She would probably date him, if he kept up with his showers.  
  
"They are." She said in agreement, as an extremely tired Kitty and Piotr flopped down in the booth.   
  
"I can't believe I'm, like, this tired and it is only midnight."  
  
"We should probably take off soon. The drive back is an hour."   
  
"Peter's right, no matter how fun tonight is... Mags is still out there and we have a big day tomorrow." Rogue said, taking charge. "Ah gotta pee." Rogue said getting up.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She walked up to the sink and looked at her reaction in the mirror. It was funny how every body paired off tonight, not that she didn't want to be paired off with the Cajun. She pushed the soap dispenser with her hand, and began to wash her hands. She reached for a paper towel, and noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She spun around into a fight stance, and looked around the bathroom suspiciously. There was no one there.  
  
"Get a grip, Rogue." She said to herself. Blowing a platinum strand of hair out of her face. She tossed the towel into the Garbage can and quickly ducked. The man punched the mirror in front of her. She kicked his feet out from underneath him, and waited for him to get back up. She felt someone put her in a bear hug from behind, but she threw her feet on the sink and pushed off, knocking the person through the bathroom stall, taking the door off the hinges and landing roughly on the toilet. The person loosened their grip. Rogue saw someone else move out of the corner of her eye, and the person on the floor get back up. She debated whether or not to stay and fight or run. She went to take off, but she had lingered a moment too soon. She felt something hit her on the back of the head. Everything went fuzzy and dark.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
John threw his arm around Wanda and kissed her temple. She snuggled on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"We'll leave soon as soon as Rogue gets out of the bathroom." Wanda nodded.  
  
"I'll go check on her. She's, like, been in there forever." Kitty said taking off for the bathroom.  
  
"So Todd ya get lucky?" Wanda asked. He smiled.  
  
"I got a phone number."  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Pietro brought two cups of coffee back to the booth and sat across from Crystal. He glanced around the coffee shop. He noticed various people from the club hanging out, most likely trying to sober up. He took in her appearance. He could tell she was pretty at the club, but here in regular light. She was something else. He had never seen anything quite like her before. Or met for that matter. He never talked to anyone about anything, and all night they had talked about various things. He just felt at ease around her.   
  
She looked at the man in front of her, and could very easily see where his arrogance came from. She sipped at her coffee. She could very easily get lost in his eyes. They were a distinct blue. That very few people possessed and it was the only reason she could tell that his sister was his sister, back at the club.   
  
"Where exactly are you from?" She smiled.  
  
"There is an island called Attilan in the Atlantic ocean, but I live here. What about you?"  
  
"My sister and I were born in Germany, but we don't remember it much by the time we were toddlers we were in the states." She nodded.  
  
"You two get along well?"  
  
"We used to, actually we used to only have each other, but we got separated, and for along time we didn't. It is a lot better now." She traced the outline of the cup with her finger and looked back up at him.  
  
"She sounds... seems great. I mean with everything you have said about her and that bout of overprotectiveness you had when she was dancing. Why were you guys separated?" He hesitated. He knew Wanda didn't talk about the asylum and he had to seriously wonder whether or not she would actually mind him talking about it.  
  
  
  
"Our father isn't exactly... father of the year. Our mother fled with us from him when we were young, changed our last name and everything, and one day Wanda and I saw him at the park and we left with him."   
  
"Wait a second, he kidnaped you two?"   
  
"We left willingly. We left our mom for that son of a bitch."  
  
"You were children, and you just wanted to be with your father. There isn't anything wrong with that." She stopped to let him finish with his story.  
  
"Wanda has always had a temper. Once I messed up dad's office and blamed her for it. She was five and gave me the silent treatment for a week. Anyways one day she asked our dad why mom couldn't live with us also, and why we couldn't be a family again. He said we couldn't, and he never gave her a reason. She went into a rage and her powers manifested."  
  
"What are her powers?"  
  
"I think I heard someone say once that they were probability changing hex bolts, but that isn't all she can do, an to tell you the truth I don't even think she knows what she is capable of. I mean sometimes she has still has trouble controlling them, especially when she gets into an emotional fit, and she seems like someone who doesn't get emotional, but she wears her emotions out on her sleeve. I can feel it." He took a drink of his coffee. "She was really young for her powers, and they were dangerous. She really was a danger to herself and to others. That is one thing I won't deny. Our father got tired of having to deal with her. So one day he packed us up in the car, and had her admitted to an asylum so they could control her. Not long after he sent me away to live with some people. The last memory I have of her in our childhood is of her crying for dad not to leave her in the rain."  
  
She looked up at him. Damn. She was totally engrossed in the story, but she really didn't want to push him into anything. "Her last memory of me was me leaving her there. So it was quite different. That is all that dwelled in her mind for the seven years she was in there. She never talks about what happened in there. I know dad payed for tutors and teachers. He wanted her isolated, but he also wanted her educated just in case he needed her one day. He didn't want an idiot around, and he had this old friend of his that tried to help her with her powers, but that doesn't help the isolation at such a critical age. She wasn't crazy when she went in, and she isn't crazy now. That place just made her incredibly unstable. She is fairly better now, but still not all there. I am beginning to think that she may seriously have something wrong with her head, like bi-polar disorder or some thing. The strange thing is that she graduated from Oxford with a degree in psychology and I know she wants to go further.  
  
I can't think of a day when I didn't think about her while she was gone. She was always the darker, cooler, more serious of the both of us, but she was loveable, innocent. Nothing like the next time I saw her." He thought quickly trying to tell the story without mentioning the brother hood. He didn't want to lie, but damn he did some stupid shit back in the day. "Let's just say it didn't go over to well, she still didn't have control of her powers, and they had grown. Plus she was so full of rage it hurt to look at her, and she seemed to hate me." He said stopping his story there. Wanda's mind swipe was really her story and while it affected him. He wasn't comfortable telling ALL his secrets to some woman he just met, no matter how she made him feel.  
  
"But things are better now?"  
  
"As well as can be expected." she nodded. "We aren't as close as I think we should be, but there are siblings that never talk at all. I know she cares and would do anything for me. So what more can I ask for?"  
  
"The trust that she could ever feel the same for you. I mean, I think your problem is that even though you feel like you could trust her and that she would do anything for you, you don't feel like the opposite is true. Do you feel that she trusts you to do anything for her? She probably does. It can't be completely one sided, especially if you two have a psi link. She just doesn't show it and you're frustrated with her about it." She suddenly looked down sheepishly. "I mean... I just met you and I have never met your sister, so that is just my opinion based on what you've told me."  
  
"It was good opinion, but I know she trusts me, but you're right she doesn't trust me as much as I trust her, or at least that's the way I feel about it." She nodded, like she understood, but he really had never thought of him and Wanda like that. "I don't want you to think that it is all her though. I do have my quirks."  
  
"So I've noticed." She said smiling, welcoming the slight change in topic. She had this philosophy that while it was good to talk about your issues. A person should never talk about them for extended periods of time. It tends to bring even the happiest people down.  
  
"What have you noticed?" She leaned across the table on her elbows and smiled at him.  
  
"You are arrogant, and slightly childish." She said with his face moving closer to hers.  
  
"That hurts anything else?"  
  
"You have an ego that could suffocate every living person on the planet." She said only half joking, so far she actually liked that little personality quirk. She heard him laugh, there is no way she couldn't their faces were so close together. She kissed him, which was completely out of character for the Attilan Princess, of course she didn't tell him that. She really didn't need to expand his ego anymore than it already was. Here she was kissing some guy she met at a club. Her proper manners out the window. She felt like she could trust him just based on how open he was with her. She pulled away from him and he smiled. His phone rang, and he now decided he wanted to kill whoever decided the cell phone was a wonderful idea. They were annoying only tending to ring when you didn't want them to. He looked down and saw Wanda's name on the caller ID.  
  
"It's my sister. I took off without telling anyone. Everyone probably wants to leave, and I'm not there." She nodded and leaned back. "What Wanda?... What's wrong?... What do you mean she's gone... I'll be right there." He said quickly hanging up the phone. She slid a piece of paper across to him.   
  
"Call me." She said quickly.  
  
"I gotta go." She smiled. She seemed to always be smiles. He went to leave, but instead he quickly turned around and kissed her. "I'll call. I don't think I could pull that "I promise I'll call tomorrow" bullshit with you." He was gone in a gush of wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I admit I don't know a whole lot about Crystal, besides what I read in bios and thing of that nature, but I seriously wasn't going to make her a huge part of the story. I just realized I have kind of been emotionally torturing Pietro and I wanted him to talk to someone, even if both the Maximoffs are too stubborn for their own good. Lana is a completely made up character. I realized that Todd is almost loveable on Evolution so I should quit pushing my 616 dislike on him. So I gave him a girl, a hot girl. I figured some girl out there would love his quirks.  
  
Demonrogue13- Thanks for reviewing. I actually already have the family reunion scene written in my head.  
  
Amieva- I am glad you love the Jonda. I think everyone should love the Jonda.   
  
evanescence kicks ass- I was happy that John and Wanda got their acts together, but think about now with Jonda officially being Jonda, and Rogue's kidnaping we can let the ROMYNESS begin. I hope you are happy with the Pietro ness in this chapter. I decided to give him some sort of outlet. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Isandahalf- You like the family drama, wait until everyone meets back up. That should be intense. Emma does want Rogue, but she really didn't think her decision through. She just saw the power she possesses and got greedy. I hope you enjoyed the Romy this chapter. I can really start some major stuff now with the ROMY, sometimes I wish that I could spend a ton more time on it, but Jonda is my muse, but now that JONDA is JONDA, I can do bunches of Romy.  
  
I have noticed some of my reviewers have gone missing. Please review. You know you want to. If you are reading and have never reviewed before please do so. I love reviews, even if you don't like something tell me. Hit the button it doesn't take that long. Please. I am begging. I need reviews. Even if they tell me I suck. 


	11. Running and conversations

I realize I am really inconsistent with the disclaimer but you know the drill. I do not own X-men evolution disclaimer cakes.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Pietro leaned back against his seat in the x-jet. Wanda and Scott had disappeared. He was pissed off as hell. Pietro glanced to Gambit who was actually in a daze. He couldn't help but feel sorry or him. The girl of his dreams was finally able to touch and then this shit has to happen. It wasn't any of their faults. They had just wanted to have some fun for the night, and between some notes he had swapped with Rogue earlier. That is all Wanda was trying to accomplish by getting everyone out for a while. That was why when they called the x-men. Kitty asked for Storm, knowing that the weather goddess had this motherly instinct, and would know better than to lecture them. At least not on the phone. On the other hand, Cyclops and Wolverine didn't really share Storm's sensitivity. Well at least Cyclops didn't. Pietro thought about the jokes he used to make about the gigantic stick up his ass. Actually when the adults showed up Pietro got a glimpse of Wolverine he had never seen before. Kitty had been crying, of course, and the second she saw him she hugged him and called him Mr. Logan. Wolverine decided to calm Pryde down before doing anything else. Well at least not before destroying the bathroom looking for clues to Rogue's disappearance. Scott, on the other hand, Pietro decided, finally buckled under the pressure. Mutant Registration Act passing, people attacking them, Magneto breaking out of jail, and now Rogue has been taken. The leader had handled some tough shit, but it is about time he snapped, and oh what a decision he had made deciding to snap at Wanda. The first words out of his mouth were, "Whose idea was this?", and Wanda had stepped forward.   
  
Pietro scoffed. He couldn't help it. This was taking forever, and while he knew it was necessary he needed to do something.  
  
"It's really quiet back there. I wouldn't be surprised if Wanda shoved his glasses up his ass." John said to him quickly. Pietro glared at him for what felt like minute, but was probably only a few seconds.  
  
"You're actually right for once. There is no way Wanda would take Scott's shit." Pietro stated.  
  
"Unless she feels guilty, mate."  
  
"Don't call me that." John shrugged and looked around. He pulled out his lighter and began to flick it. The door to the back of the jet opened. Everyone's head flipped around to see an extremely pissed off Wanda. Well, everyone but Gambit. Instead of going over toward John and Pietro she plopped right down beside Gambit and gave him a hug. Guilt instantly plagued Pietro's mind. He had only fleetingly thought about how Remy was when it should have been his only concern.  
  
"Listen, no matter what da fearless leader said, he probably didn't mean it. There was nothin' wrong wit wantin' to go out tonight." Remy said to Wanda quickly. She pulled away from him, flopping her hands back to her sides. She studied him for a minute.   
  
"I know that." She said with a certain amount of uncertainty. "Listen, Remy, I swear to you. I will find her." She said standing. He watched her walk away with a certain amount of shock. Gambit leaned back. He never doubted that they would find her, but he had this nagging feeling that something bad could happen. He couldn't even think of anyone who would be stupid enough to take his Rogue. He just had a nagging feeling that they could possibly be going into something bigger than all of them. It would be an understatement to say that he'd die for her. Although there isn't anymore he could do, but death was just an understatement.  
  
"I understand how people need to unwind, but why on earth did you think this was a good time to go out? With your father escaping and all the other stuff that is going on. Why?" Scott asked Wanda finally coming out of the back room of the jet. "Just answer me." She spun around, finally having had enough.  
  
"Because we were all stressed out. We needed to have a little fun or we'd turn out like you, pitching a fit." Jean came in from the cockpit.  
  
"Both of you need to stop." She said sternly. "There is more important things going on." She said desperately trying to diffuse the situation. "It may have been bad timing and bad judgement..." Scott cut her off.  
  
"We have responsibilities Jean, and no matter how bad they suck. We need to do them, before the fun starts. There is too much going on for half of the team to go out partying all night."  
  
"Listen, Scott." Wanda hissed. "You know what, fearless leader?" She said sarcastically. "Everyone else on this plane may put up with your constant condescending attitude, the fact that you think you are better than everyone else, and they put up with your damn lectures, but you are forgetting one very important piece of information."  
  
"What?" He responded coldly.  
  
"I'm not one of your x-men, so I am going to throw all your shit back into your face." She said loudly, walking away. Scott grabbed her arm. She looked down, and could feel Pietro grimace, almost as if he knew what would come next. "You've seen me in a rage, let go." She said calmly actually too calm. Scott let go. The freakiness of her voice should have let anyone know to leave her alone. Scott let her go instantly and sighed.  
  
"Please tell me what your father would want with her?"  
  
"Scott, open up your eyes and look the fuck around. Evil-genius bad guy, that he is, but he isn't stupid. He has fought against all of you for years. He knows better than to fuck with Rogue. She is far to strong willed for any plan of his." Scott scoffed.   
  
"How can you defend him?"  
  
"I am NOT defending him! I am telling the truth. Whatever the hell he planning, he needs people sympathetic to his plans. With the MRA passing, he doesn't have enough time to worry about how some girl he kidnaped could betray him. I will be really fucking surprised if he does have her."  
  
"So there is a chance?"  
  
"What the hell? Of course there is a chance. There is a chance of everything, but to tell you the truth. I think it is more likely that some flat scan, who thought she was a hot piece of ass took her." She finally screamed regretting that last sentence the second if left her lips.  
  
"She's right. I worked for the man. He isn't stupid."  
  
"John I can handle this myself." She said flopping down and glancing at Gambit. She definitely hated that she had said it, but that possibility really needed to be put out in the open. After all, they were at a club, but Rogue had stayed at the table the whole. It wasn't like a whole lot of people actually saw her.   
  
His heart sank at that line. It kept playing over and over in his head like a cd on repeat. 'I think it is more likely that some flat scan, who thought she was a hot piece of ass took her.' He shuddered at the thought. What recently happened with her mutation has actually made her more venerable to anything that could happen. It wasn't like she could bring his own powers out and kinetically charge an assailants ass. In fact her skin couldn't even knock them out anymore, and if they actually caught hold of her after all of Logan's training. Anything could happen to her. He really didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't stop himself.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
She ran. She ran as fast as she could possibly go. She never realized her legs could make her travel this fast, but you tend to run faster on adrenaline, and you tend to secrete adrenaline when you are being chased. It didn't matter that she had no idea where she was or where to go. She had to keep running, but this strange place just seemed to confuse her to no end. When the chase first started it was dark, but now the scenes around her were changing so fast that she had to be careful not to run into things, like her old doll that was probably still at Irene's. This had to be how Pietro felt while he was running. He had to feel a certain confusion during his runs about the rapidly changing landscapes and scenes around him, or at least he must have at first.   
  
The scenery changed once again, and she had to momentarily stop. Rogue ran her finger through her hair and whipped her head around in all directions looking for an escape. She could feel an invisible force start to pull her back, but it was faint. She began to panic. She felt like she had ben running for years, but that maybe because she had ran through memories spanning for years. She could feel the hold get stronger on her, and she knew that she had to keep running or something bad could happen. She wasn't sure of what, but something bad was most definitely going to happen. She saw a door appear at the end of the hallway. She could have sworn it wasn't there before. She quickly made her decision. Go to the door and put off whatever invisible force was trying to suck her in. She quickly threw open the door and gasped. She looked at the disarray of various people packed in this room. Some were talking she could see the cliques, or at least the cliques at the time of absorption. It made some very interesting results. She had Piotr, the Acolyte, probably on Magneto's orders, refusing to speak to Scott, and Scott didn't understand why his fellow X-man refused to speak to him. Rogue was quickly jarred form her thoughts when she heard the door slamming. Rogue started to run back farther in the room. She had to push past all the people in the room. 'Storm would throw a fit in here,' she thought. Hell, Rogue was throwing a fit. It was far to crowded.   
  
"Rogue what's wrong." Scott asked.  
  
"There is someone after me, and Ah cain't shake em." She said quickly. Scott looked up and saw a woman in white walking towards Rogue. He instantly put a hand to his viser and let a red stream of light shoot out. The woman in white put her fingers on her head and Scott instantly let up on the button on his visor and turned towards Rogue. He smiled evilly and pushed the button again, but this time aimed toward Rogue. She jumped out of the way.  
  
"There's no way Ah'm tellin' Logan all them trainin' sessions paid off. It'd only inflate his ego." She said. All the other psyches turned her way. "A little help here please." They all turned toward the woman in white, powering up. She fled the room.  
  
"Damnit!" Emma said rubbing her head.  
  
"Ah told you it is hard to mess with my head."  
  
"Shut up." Rogue glared at her.   
  
"If Ah wasn't bound. You'd be dead."   
  
"Do I have to have you knocked out again?" Rogue went quiet. She wasn't afraid of being knocked out, but if she is conscience she can try to find a way out of this.  
  
"What's wrong, Emma?" She heard a man behind her say.  
  
"Sebastian, I am having far to many troubles getting into her head. This is a job for more than one telepath." She stood up and stretched.   
  
"Who else can we trust, that can handle something like this?" She bit her lip in thought. Her face lit up and she walked over to the huge wooden desk in the corner. She opened a box and began to shift through various files. She handed it to Sebastian. He scanned over it. "You want to find Jason Wyngarde." She nodded. "But his job on Wanda Maximoff didn't last."  
  
"It doesn't need to last." She said as Sebastian left the room. She walked back in front of Rogue. "I am going to have to gag you."   
  
"Bitch." Emma shook her head and gagged Rogue.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Everyone piled out of the plane. Wanda still pissed, Gambit still in his daze, and Kitty still red-eyed from her tears.  
  
"I want all of you to go get sobered up." Logan growled in typical Logan fashion. Ororo put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"I will start some coffee." She said softly.  
  
"I'll do it." Jean said coldly, leaving the hanger.  
  
"Jean!" Scott shouted after her. She whipped around.  
  
"Scott, I understand that you are stressed, and I understand that you can't be perfect leader all the time, but you crossed a line."   
  
"What?!?"  
  
"She was projecting all over the place, and let me tell you something there is nothing you can say to make her feel any worse. Rogue didn't want to go out tonight, but Wanda begged her. She feels guilty. I need to get my mind off of things." She going to walk away.   
  
"Hey Jean," She turned around.  
  
"What Scott?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not the person you should be apologizing to." Jean said walking out of the hanger to the kitchen to make the coffee. It was so quiet in the house. She wouldn't be able to sleep, and she knew no one else involved would be able to either. The quietness proved the gravity of the situation at hand. Wanda, John, Pietro, and Gambit weren't the quiet people, and now there wasn't a noise coming from anywhere. She walked up the steps and heard the shower going. She didn't know who was in there, nor did she care. All she wanted to do was change and see if she could help the professor on Cerebro.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Gambit walked into the kitchen not knowing exactly why he was in there. He couldn't keep his mind off of what was going on tonight. It just amazed him. It amazed him how fast things could possibly change, there they were having a fun night, making fun of Piotr's lack of movement on the dance floor, watching Pietro actually be nervous around a girl, drinking with Wanda and actually watching the girl have fun for once, learning that John finally got his act together, and then of course there was Rogue and himself. They were just sitting up there, flirting and making-out as if they were in there one little world. He loved to kiss her. It was the best feeling in the world. Electric. Those green eyes looking back at him, while they tried to catch their breath. And all she had to do was go to the bathroom. What was so wrong with that? People go to the bathroom that is what they do.  
  
"Gambit?... remy?" He didn't come out of his thoughts until he felt Ororo's hand on his. "Don't let go of your coffee cup." He looked down to see that he had, in fact, charged his mug. He quickly shook himself out of his daze, and uncharged the cup. He sat at the table with his coffee, and Ororo followed him. "Speak..."  
  
"Remy be ok." She smirked.  
  
"Listen, you are going to have to get this out. You can't keep it bottled up inside." He thought for a few minutes, if he did have to talk to someone about something and for some reason it couldn't be Rogue. He would tell her. She had these maternal instincts that made her the only adult anyone would take their problems to, but, he remembered, he was an adult. He didn't need to deal with the mushy shit right now. Would that bring her back? Would that make her show up at the door and call him "sugah" or "swamp rat"? Would that let him feel her heart beating next to him at the same pace as if they were connected? Those green eyes. The way she rolled those eyes when he said something she thought was dumb.  
  
"Why you talkin' as if she were dead, and I was grievin'?!" He said standing up quickly, and not even realizing it. He could feel a certain amount of rage at his situation boil up inside of him. Ororo had never done a thing to him, in fact, he considered her his friend, but she was there, and now he could see the slight shock on her face. The slight shock that he yelled at he, and if this were any other time or any other situation Gambit would feel like shit about it, but right now he was high on anger and could care less who he took it out on.  
  
"I didn't mean in like that." She said softly. She was known for her temper and if it had been one of the new recruits that smarted off or yelled at her. There would be lightning striking. He seemed to soften a tad bit.  
  
"When we find out who took her, Logan'll have to get in line." She nodded, and he sat back down.  
  
"You've been infatuated with her for a while." She stated. She knew that word was far to mild, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. He shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Ya go it wrong. I'd die for her." She didn't doubt it. Remy had proven himself, and she knew he wasn't lying or just saying it to say it.  
  
"It won't get that far." She said putting a reassuring hand on his. He looked up at her.  
  
"How do ya know dat?"  
  
"Have some faith." She said getting up and putting her mug in the sink. She heard him scoff. "We'll find her." She said confidently. Sure her and Logan had done their own investigation of the crime scene, and of course their first thought was that Magneto was behind it, but after hearing Wanda chew Scott out she wasn't to sure about that. They had to leave, when the police showed up. Someone at the club supposedly heard a scuffle and called. At least, now if it was a human for some messed up reason. They had the police looking, but then again, she didn't have the greatest faith in the criminal justice system when it came to mutants. Sure they supposedly had all their rights and were supposed to receive a fair trial, but... 'We'll find her.' she thought to herself.  
  
"Dere be no doubt in my mind dat we'll find her. Just hopin' it ain't to late. I can't go on wid out her. She's my air."  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
He walked down the hallway. He had already gotten into a disagreement with the Professor. He was going to go out and search for Stripes, but the professor was right it would take longer to just search than to wait for clues or anything from cerebro. He breathed in as he wished he could catch one of the students coming in after curfew, at least then he could have something to do. He could destroy something, but that would send Ororo into hysterics. He looked inside the doorway of Stripes room, and he saw Wanda sitting in the center of the room Indian style. A couple of candles were lit around her and her eyes were closed. She was meditating, not the easiest thing to do with alcohol in a person's system, but she was pulling it off.  
  
"What do you want, Logan?" She asked, keeping her eyes closed. Well that was... strange. He saw her open her eyes and then blow out the candles. She saw him look at her. "You're a heavy breather. It isn't hard to miss, when you are silent and trying to be fully aware of your surroundings." She stood up and seemed to walk toward him. She turned on the overhead light. "You didn't interrupt me. I couldn't focus right now if my life depended on it. Checkin' to see how everyone's sobering up?" She said putting the finger quotations around sobering, with her voice dripping with sarcasm that gave it a tone not unlike Rogue. He looked at her slightly confused for a second before releasing a gust of air and a grunt. "You do know that technically a person can't sober up."   
  
"I know." She took a deep breathe and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said quickly. "I mean I know that in this place you play warden, but... Rogue once told me you are the biggest softy this side of the Mississippi." He didn't know what to say to that. She completely had him stumped. He didn't consider himself a softy. Ok, well maybe a little. So instead he grunted again. Wanda was different. As an instructor here he knew all the stuff that happened to her the big mind screw and all. The professor had told him once of his surprise that Wanda was at all adjusted in a good way. Whatever the hell that meant. He thought of himself and given the right chances anyone could become "adjusted." He went to leave.  
  
  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" She asked nervously. She didn't want to ask him. Logan didn't seem like a type of person to answer questions, but this was a chance she may never get again.  
  
"What?" He said gruffly.  
  
"You had your mind fucked with, right?" Where the hell did that come from? Yeah, it was true, but how the fuck did she know that? He looked at her skeptically. She sighed. "Forget it."  
  
"You took me by surprise."  
  
"It was stupid. There are more important things to be doing right now." She said. She bit the inside of her cheek and seemed to be debating something. "I was just wondering if...um... you ever have flashes of things you don't remember, but you know that they did happen, but they clash with everything else that you believe? God, does that even make any sense?" She had kept her cool until she said the last part. A slight tone of panic could be sensed in her voice.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Her eyes calmed.  
  
"It's no big thing. Psychology major. I guess you could say I was curious. Yeah definitely just curious." She said turning back around to signal the end of the conversation.  
  
"You ever thinking of having Quickie fill in the blanks?" He wasn't going to fall for it. She brought his brain up for a reason, and he knew for a fact that it wasn't for any "interest in Psychology" reason. She whipped around after grabbing clothes and a towel.   
  
"I just wanted to apologize about Rogue." She said purposely trying to stay away from the subject. Sure she had asked her brother to fill in the blanks, but there was a few things that he couldn't answer.  
  
"Why don't you cut the bullshit, and talk you wouldn't have asked otherwise?"  
  
"Wow you're REAL sympathetic." She said, rolling her eyes, voice dripping with so much sarcasm that he could taste it. His eyes narrowed. She really could be a piece of work if she wanted to be. "Shouldn't you be with the professor, and trying to do something... Wolverine-ish." She said not believing the sheer stupidity of it. "Wolverine-ish." Was that really the best she could come up with? He grunted. He did that a lot.  
  
"Wolverine-ish?" He chuckled. "That sounds like something Half-pint might say." Wanda rolled her eyes.  
  
She put down the towel and clothes she was carrying and sat down on her bed. Her expressions seemed to change. "Look at me, miss look at me Wanda, who can't think of anyone but herself, who begs someone to go out when they don't want to, which causes them to be kidnaped. I should be worried about that. I should be worried about how the fuck I am going to make this up to her when we find her. How the fuck I am going to make it up to that man sitting in a daze in the goddamned kitchen, that man who worships the damn ground she walks on. No, I am worried about it because ever since I got on that damn plane no one has let me think of anything else. Then I am worrying about this damn Mutant Registration Act and the fact that this could escalate into something so horrible. The fact that the man I hate could be right, and that I am going to have this number burned into my forearm. I'm racking my brain to figure out where on earth my damn father is, before Scott has a fucking aneurysm, which is hard considering everyone seems to have conveniently forgotten that I thought the fucker has been dead for the last 6 years. How the hell does he expect me to know where he would have her, if I haven't seen him for the past 6 years, and all that I do remember of him is a lie? Which leads me to the fact that I sometimes can't fucking sleep at night or have nightmares, because my damn brain decides to go into hyper drive and have me remember shit that I don't want to remember. Yeah, that's right. I know my life story from a few memories of being in an asylum and second hand stories people tell me. I didn't even remember that the minute that blue bitch broke me out I tried to kill my brother until about six months ago. And every time I have one of my memory fits it is shit I do NOT want to know. I know it happened I can deal with it, but I don't want to remember it. Do you think I want to have a memory of John Allerdyce almost making me a scorch mark on some bridge or the fact that he was the one that led me to that bastard? I knew it, and it didn't bother me that bad, but when I had that memory..." She trailed off, trying to keep her emotions in check. She saw him staring at her. She took a deep breath and continued. "So I hope you forgive me if I'm not on my game tonight. Sorry if I have other shit to do and not enough time to think of a better insult than Wolverine-ish!" She yelled finally grabbing her clothes and storming out of them room.   
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
He put the cigarette between his lips and lit it, letting the smoke fill his lungs. Heaven pure heaven. Wanda would kill him, of course, if she caught him smoking. He knew she already had a feeling that he still did it sometimes, but she never actually caught him. Right now he really didn't care. He flicked off some ashes. He sat down on the porch in the same place he had sat earlier today. Well, after looking at his watch he realized it had been yesterday, but that didn't matter. This was where she kissed him. He scoffed at his own stupidity. 'God Allerdyce when did you turn into a big girl?' he thought to himself before mentally kicking himself. He should be thinking about more important things. He heard someone step onto the porch and quickly hid his cigarette as he turned around. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's you." he said putting his cigarette back in his mouth and looking at Pietro. "Why are you walking? And not acting like a bunny on crack."   
  
"She'll kill you if she catches you out here smoking." John shrugged.   
  
"Sometimes ya just need a smoke, mate. I was going to stay with her, but she decided to meditate, and we both know how she gets when she needs her space. So I left. You can't force the girl to do anything she don't want to do."  
  
"Right again. the idiot seems to be on a roll tonight." Pietro sneered.  
  
  
  
"You are completely childish." He said. He continued not really wanting to argue with the only family that the object of his affection had. "Any word yet?"  
  
"Nope, the professor is on Cerebro, and Jean is trying to help." John nodded.   
  
"They're not going to find your dad if that's who they are looking for... do they know that he lines the walls of his base with that same anti-telepathy shit that is in his bucket?" He asked Pietro, flicking more ash off of his cigarette and taking another breath. He pulled it away from his mouth and watched the paper burn. It was almost gone. He looked at it almost sadly. He knew he wasn't crazy he just sometimes lost himself. He heard Pietro scoff. "What?" He snapped.   
  
"Why do you look at that like you love it or some shit like that?" John rolled his eyes.   
  
"Don't you think there are more pressing matters than our disdain or each other?"  
  
"I wouldn't call it disdain."  
  
"That's right it didn't turn into the hatred of a thousand suns until I befriended your sister." He could feel Pietro's eyes, but also noticed that the speed demon was holding his tongue, which is something Pietro didn't do. The fastest thing about Pietro was his damn mouth. "Did you come out here for a specific reason or did you just want to bother me?"  
  
"I want to ask you a question, and I figured it'd take both of our minds off of shit." Pietro replied. He did have to get his mind off of stuff. If there was one thing he couldn't do that was wait. He hated it. When Wanda was unconscious it felt like she was for weeks.   
  
"What do you want to know? I'm not promising I'll answer it." He said taking the last puff on his cigarette before flicking it into the yard. There were things he just didn't tell anybody.  
  
"What do you want with my sister?"  
  
"You're kidding, right?" He said in disbelief. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. After everything you seriously have to ask me that. Do me a favor Pietro pull your head out of your ass long enough to hear this. One. I don't have any insidious intentions towards your sister, even you must realize the stupidity of that question. And two. The only thing that has kept me from turning you into a scorch mark for that question is her and the fact that you mean so much to her. So drop the pre-Madonna jealousy act, and grow the fuck up. She isn't some Psycho that can't handle anything emotional. You can talk to her about shit, but you refuse to. She thinks you fucking hate her, and she has done nothing but try to make you comfortable or protect you. So FUCK off!" Pietro looked at him in the same disbelief John had shown him only a few moments before, as images of her not telling him about there mom, and her comforting him at the church flew through his head. "Now if this ridiculous conversation is over I am going to try to see if I can pull Remy out of his daze." John said standing up and walking back into the house. Pietro watched him leave and ran his fingers through his hair. He quickly shook all thoughts out of his head. There were more important things to be doing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wanda and John jumped out of bed at the same time still wearing the same clothes as the night before. They hadn't even made it under the covers until both of them had been out cold. The professor just woke everyone up for a meeting.  
  
"Why the hell can't he get a P.A. system like a normal person? That is some freaky shit." He said rubbing his head.  
  
Down stairs everyone was together in a meeting room. It was early afternoon. A great deal of people had finally fell asleep by the time the sun was coming up, but you could see the ones that never got to bed, mostly Gambit, Jean, the professor, and of course Scott. Not that you could tell by his eyes, but his motions were far too sluggish.  
  
"I have news." The professor stated. "I haven't been able to sense Rogue with Cerebro, but I did get a slight trace on Magneto."   
  
"You mean to tell me he got caught somewhere without his bucket." Piotr said quickly.  
  
"Who would have thought it? Lack of sleep gives Peter a sense of humor." Logan said quickly. The professor looked at both of them before shaking his head.  
  
"This is serious. From what I could read the few moments I got a reading off of him he is planning something in Washington for the day the Supreme Court decides whether the Mutant Registration Act is constitutional."  
  
"Magneto will be in the capitol in two days. I will put together a team, and have another team for Rogue. There is no telling what Mags and Mystique are up to." Scott said trying carefully not to bash them. It was tricky, considering that Kurt, Wanda, and Pietro were in the room.   
  
"Why is Mystique working for him? I mean didn't she get over all of that. I mean he did, like, some really horrible stuff to her." Kitty said truly confused.   
  
"And she tried to kill him with a metalless bomb." Pietro said quickly.  
  
"Vhat?!? That vas her?" Pietro nodded.  
  
"She finally snapped. I can't really say that I blame her. They must of put their differences behind them, I guess. There really is no other way to explain it." Kurt rubbed his eyes.   
  
"So Scott, vhat are the teams?"  
  
"Wanda and Pietro will be on the team to look for Rogue." He started instantly feeling a glare come from Wanda. He looked at her before he saw her eyes narrow and the table shook slightly. She took a deep breath and the table settled.   
  
"No." She said quickly.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I love Rogue believe me but I could be better used elsewhere." Scott shook his head.  
  
"You get far to unstable around him." She stood up quickly that she sent the chair backwards still glaring.  
  
"Unstable?" She growled. John went for her hand but she twisted out of his grasp. "Unstable. YOU think I'M unstable?"  
  
"When you are around him, yes."  
  
"You are sooooo lucky that right now I am only thinking about revenge on one person." She yelled at him, storming out of the room.   
  
"You've done it now." Pietro smarted. "Every idiot on the planet knows better than to say that Wanda is unstable, well at least to her face."  
  
Wanda stormed out of the room and looked around quickly before reaching her car keys and storming out of the house. She looked at the driveway realizing her car was still at the club. She ran into the garage and saw a motorcycle. It was probably Logan's, but she didn't care. She used her powers to hot wire it and she took off.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
AN: I am soooo sorry this chapter took so long. I just couldn't get it out to my satisfaction and there are still parts I am incredibly iffy about. I hope you enjoyed it any way. I had reasons or picking who talked to who in this chapter. The Gambit and Storm conversation came from the fact that in the comics they were quite close. The Wanda and Logan convo came about because I see that they have very similar personality traits and things. They both have this rage thing and they bother don't do to well with polite formalities, and they both have had their heads screwed up. I rewrote that convo twice. I didn't want it to come off as a heart to heart because Wanda and Logan don't have heart to hearts. John and Pietro I used even though they have had interactions through out the story. I just didn't see them talking to anyone else. Also I don't know a lot about Emma Frost. I know her history read it a ton, and what I have read of her in fan fiction has given me a little bit of what her personality is like, so if she seems slightly out of character I am sorry.  
  
Namorita- I spend all my time on the television with out pity web site. I figured someone would eventually peg me for a TwoPer. Thanks for your review.  
  
Witch-uk- I am glad you reviewed I hope you are having a fantabulous time in Germany.  
  
Peace215- I always figured that rogue could fight so I decided to have it happen. I am sorry about the comic references but you could always try www.marveldirectory.com. They have bios for like all there characters. So if you need to look something up, or your could email me I will explain it to you.  
  
Taineyah- Here it is more. I am sorry but you only love me when I update that makes me sad.  
  
Demonrogue13- I only brought her in for that chapter. I may have her mentioned a couple of times, but I don't think she will make another reappearance. I just wanted Pietro to have an emotional outlet for the night and who better than his wife from the comics. Another reason I doubt she will reappear is because Crystal annoys me. She pretty much cheated with any loser. Ok I am kinda exaggerating but also I'm not.  
  
Evanescence kicks ass- everything you wanted I hope the Gambit angst was enough romyness for you this chapter.  
  
Amieva- my fellow Jonda fan. I had to give Todd a girl. I can't keep pushing my comic hate on him. I rewatched the first x-men movie last night and I realized that I don't hate him there either. He smarted off to sabertooth. Weee heeee. Movie toad is cool beans. I am working on fixing my Toad issues. John drunkenness with the proposal could be open for debate. But right now nothing is going to come of it.   
  
ishandahalf- I hope you caught your shout out that was with in the chapter. I hope Gambit angst was good enough Romy in this chapter. 


	12. Slow insanity and family reunions

I do not own X-men Evolution disclaimer cakes.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Scott was nervous. He wouldn't admit it to the rest of the group, but shit was he nervous. Here he was sitting in the cockpit, and he couldn't get this uneasy feeling out of his stomach. They had too few numbers. Wanda took off. She could have been a wonderful help, but she took off without a word with Logan's motorcycle no less. It was strange, Logan didn't even do into kill 'em mode, when he saw his bike gone. That left Pietro and John in a state of worry that wouldn't make them very useful at the moment. Everyone knew who she took off after. That look on her face could only be matched to that day on that building, when she tried to kill him. Well according to Pietro that was the case. Scott took a deep breath. Angry Wanda was scary as hell, and if she had revenge on her mind, then even if they caught up with her she would be no help. Rogue was also gone, and that left Gambit also in a it of rage. He had moved past dazed sometime yesterday, and was on this scary power trip like none other. Not that Scott could blame him.  
  
That left the team in a strange position. Two people missing, and three more that probably wouldn't be up to par. And then on top of that Gambit refused to deal with Magneto at the moment. Jean reached over and squeezed his hand.  
  
"We're going to be fine. We've taken him on before with a lot less." She said reassuringly. He nodded. The professor had told them that Magneto and Mystique were the only ones there, and that none of the other mutants were up there. He knew what to expect, but still... He got like this before every serious save the world mission. He took a deep breathe, and convinced himself everything would be cool. In all actuality they were only short one person. Rogue. Wanda, Pietro, and John weren't actual X-men. They didn't go on missions, but still Scott felt that the past few weeks of being around them. The group somewhat felt complete, like this is how things were supposed to be.  
  
He had been trying to do the right thing, when he told Wanda that he didn't want her on the mission to get to her father. In fact he didn't want Pietro there either. Everyone knows of Wanda's uncontrollable rage when it comes to that man, and he wanted to protect the team. Was that so bad? To tell the truth Quicksilver's presence also made him uneasy. Quicksilver hates his father, but he has only believed the man was dead for the past six years. There was no telling what he would do for good or bad. It isn't that he didn't trust the Maximoff's, there were too many people that changed sides to prove that almost anyone can do good and change their ways.   
  
He was going to lose his mind. He needed to get his mind off of this.   
  
"We are starting our descent. We are going to land in this vacant lot about four miles away. We have a walk ahead of us." Jean said quickly, flipping various switches in the cockpit.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
She was going to go insane. She was tired and worn out not necessarily physically but mentally. She couldn't fight Emma much longer. She had been there for what felt like weeks. Time always go by so slowly in your head. She had tried to escape once. She had actually willed John's ability to come out. The fire place burst into big flames. She just hadn't expected his powers to be so uncontrollable. She thought his powers would be easy, considering she wouldn't need her hands for them. She burned down Emma's office and came out unscathed, finally understanding that strange look John got on his face while using his powers.  
  
She couldn't have been here that long, because she knew that they were looking for her. They had to be. She actually prayed that they'd be. She didn't pray, but a lot of people do things out of character when they are confused and scared. Right now she had to admit she was frightened. She saw what Mastermind had done to Wanda, and she knew the only reason Emma kept going into her head was so she could weaken her will, her resolve. It was working. That was the scary part. She knew she couldn't run forever. Remy would come. He had done it millions of times before. No matter how much she hated to admit it. He actually was a knight in shining armor. Actually she would never tell him that... Can't let the swamp rat's ego get any bigger, can we?  
  
"Since Ah can't move, Can ya at least tell me what ya are plannin'?" She said tiredly. She saw Emma look at her with the same indifference she seemed to show everyone. Yet, she looked to be debating it.  
  
"Do you watch movies? The second the evil genius tells his plan, the hero shows up. I refuse to tell you. There is a chance that this could fail... and I can't have you telling all those action figures you call friends my plans." Rogue scoffed. She had had enough of this debutante bitch.   
  
"How do ya know that Ah won't lahk your plan, and go willingly?" Emma scoffed.  
  
"Do not treat me as you would an imbecile, Rogue. I am not an idiot. I know where your true loyalties lie, where they will always lie. I have seen a great deal of your head and even if I can not change it, I know that you will always remain loyal to him, if not the X-men." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Uh uh uh, Rogue. You should really know better than to try to conjure up some psyche's powers with me in the room. You have to shout to get them to listen, which causes you to project." She sighed exasperated. "I thought you were trained by a telepath? I figured Xavier would teach though projection in his 101 class, unless he is smarter than I thought and is keeping tabs on all of you."  
  
"Why? I don't see you as someone who would act like Magneto." Emma's face changed from her cool indifference to something else entirely, something Rogue had never seen. She tilted her head back and laughed.  
  
"That man is a bloody idealist fool. I could poke a hundred holes in that stupid anti-human philosophy of his." She straightened out the white business jacket she had on. "If I believed in him, I am sure I would be with him, wouldn't you think so? He needs a telepath to rival your dear professor, and I am sure he'd give me anything I wanted to get me on his side for that reason alone. So do not compare me to that prat. I think my plans through. I don't go off half-baked. He is so blinded by his dream that is makes him stupid. I, on the other hand, am fully aware of what I am doing and my surroundings."  
  
"If ya thought your plans through, ya'd see the pure stupidity it is to kidnap a freakin' x-man. Ya say we may be brainwashed, well part of our programming is to rescue each other."  
  
"Oh how sweet, what a nice fairy tale story."  
  
"And ya know if they don't come that Remy will."  
  
"And he will be full of rage and wanting nothing but revenge. He won't be thinking clearly and any plan he comes up with is sure to fail. Just like Magneto's." Rogue jerked in her chair, trying desperately to get lose. She wanted to hurt her. Rip her hair out, gouge her eyes out, beat the shit out of her. "Don't even think about it. You have yet to see my other ability."  
  
"What's that the ability to keep your clothes all crisp and white?" She saw a flash of sort of emotion in the woman's eyes, which actually relieved Rogue. There was something behind the indifference and sociopathic behavior.   
  
"All that takes is some money. We can't all look cheap now, can we?" She said gesturing over to Rogue's outfit the green halter and black pants she still had on from the club, which was actually Wanda's.  
  
"Ah am not cheap!"  
  
"Of course not dear, up here in high society you are, but to your mind it is probably the most modest thing you could ever wear to get the Cajun's attention."  
  
"At least it covers, better than the double sided tape ya had to use for last year's induction ceremony." Emma's eyes narrowed. She wanted this to end. It was boring her, but she was not one to give up the last word. Especially not to that girl in front of her.   
  
Emma looked at her up and down. Rogue was fidgety. She wasn't one to fidget. The entire time she had been there she had been calm. Shouting insults and vulgar comments but calm none the less. She had also been coming up with insults a lot faster than the average human should be able to. She put her hands to her temples and let her being float into the girls head. She was instantly overcome with thoughts. Thoughts so fast she could barely decipher them. Some of them sound like the chipmunks on a meth trip, and the vast majority of them getting right past her. She felt that she had stayed for a few minutes in Rogue's head but knew in all actuality that she was only there for a few seconds. She walked over to the box with the mutant's files. She quickly flipped through.  
  
"Congratulations, great work using Quicksilver's ability." She put her hand back on her temple and back down almost as fast. "I hope you have fun, trying to break the block I just put up to put quicksilver's mutation away. It should be fun, being tied to a chair when you have to run, sitting here looking at the walls when minutes seem like hours and hours seem like years." She smiled at Rogue smugly, and began to walk away. She stopped patted Rogue on the shoulder. She bent down to her ear. "Have fun."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"Wanda's here." Magneto spun around at Mystique.   
  
"How does she know that we are here? Are the rest of them with her?"  
  
"She came alone." She said as she watched him. He stretched out his hands, and felt the metal in building come to life. It creaked slightly. It wasn't time for him to do any harm. He just needed to feel the power he had over metal once again. He felt like a teenager. He felt free. He just moved any thing metal he could see, bending stop signs at his will, as if it was some juvenile prank. He made people trip and fall. Even stole few wallets just because he could. One day if Charles Xavier ever got over this strange co-existence thing, he would have to tell him that his theory about mutants, who are out of touch with their abilities for extended periods of time become completely depressed, is true. It's as right as rain.   
  
"I don't want her here when I crush this building, get rid of her, quickly. Also, I don't want any heightened estrogen levels causing a fight." She looked at him momentarily as if he were insane.  
  
"That cell made you bonkers." He stood there as if he hadn't heard her, letting the magnetism seep through his body, bones, skin, everything. He chuckled, and it wasn't an evil laugh but more of lighthearted one. A laugh that insinuated that she had just told a joke. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I was just trying that phrase out. You females use it all the time to talk about fights with men. You say, 'oh look at the testosterone match'. You should really lightened up."  
  
"Are you on drugs? If your daughter is here, then most likely the rest of those x-men are not far behind." He breathed in deeply.   
  
"Go! Lure her away from here. I don't need you here for I am planning to do. You were able to get us past security." No one even noticed that they were on the roof. Here he was on the roof of a building, planning on crushing it up like a piece of paper, and no one seems to care.  
  
"I am beginning to wish that bomb had killed you. How dare you treat me as if I am a lackey?!?!"  
  
"Temper, Temper." He could see rage building up in her eyes. "I wouldn't dream of treating you as if you were a lackey, but you must admit that there can only be one boss, and that is me."  
  
"I got you out of jail. You ungrateful..."  
  
"Do not treat me as if I am one of those teenagers your recruit." He replied never losing his temper.  
  
"I could have very easily done this job by myself."  
  
"Really Mystique... How? With something as primitive as a bomb or gun? Even you know that isn't just a killing mission, it is a message. Now get Wanda out of here before she ruins everything."  
  
"I think that time in prison has weakened you. If I hurt her, her teammates will go to her aid and most likely forget about us." He spun around.  
  
"No, even I never physically hurt my daughter. Lead her away from here." She scoffed, but left him on the roof. She thought for a moment. She had seen him pull the iron out of someone's blood stream before, and even she had to admit that it was a scary and painful sight. She finally morphed into someone else, and went on her search for the Scarlet Witch.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"'Ello Wanda." He said coming up behind her. Wanda spun around quickly and glared at him.  
  
"What the fuck you doing here, John?"  
  
"You need to get out of here." Wanda looked at him skeptically, before he grabbed her hand to try to lead and drag her away from the supreme court building. She dug her heals in the dirt and jerked her hand away as if she had been burned or bit by a snake.  
  
"You are getting rusty with this whole impersonation thing. John knows better than to try and force me to do anything. How you been Mystique? Throw anymore kids off of bridges." Her eyes narrowed and she morphed back into herself.  
  
"Are we really going to start this again?"  
  
"My fight isn't with you."  
  
"Yes it is. You ingrate. You do realize that if it weren't for me, you'd still be in that hell." Wanda held her glowing hands up and threw a hex at Mystique. She extended her fingers to cause a vacuum in the sphere, soon Mystique lost consciousness and passed out. Wanda let her go.   
  
"No it isn't." Wanda glanced around, looking mainly in the direction Mystique had just come from. She watched as Mystique slightly stirred. She heard a strange creaking noise. She remember the noise from a movie. It was that strange metal bending sound that she heard while the ship sunk in Titanic. A thought entered about how she wanted to kill whoever made her watch that movie. Then confusion hit her. Who would be stupid enough to force her to do anything? She hated these fits, but quickly dismissed the memory. It wasn't important. The metal was important. She walked towards the noise quickly.  
  
^^^^^  
  
They were not far from the building. They could here the shouts of various protests going on. The anti-mutant protesters and the equal rights people. Jean stopped.   
  
"Oh my god, Scott is that what I think it is?" She said looking up. He looked at her for a moment trying to figure out what she was talking about. He finally followed her eyes. He felt the gush of wind go past him, signally that Pietro forgot about the plan and ran straight to the giant Hex sphere they could see forming on the roof.  
  
Wanda felt the gush of wind. "You're not saving him this time." She said angrily. He put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. He went towards the side of her face.  
  
"Wanda, you thanked me last time, you told me it would make you no better than him if you killed him." He whispered to her. He had to calm her down. This hex would definitely make her pass out. I happened once. When she was younger she'd over extend herself when if came to her powers she'd get a migraine and then pass out. She turned towards him angrily, letting her concentration break and the hex sphere disappeared.  
  
"Damn it! Pietro, I won't be able to conjure another up that big." Magneto, seeing that his daughter's attention was no longer on him, tried to move. She reached a hand out hitting him, while still arguing with her brother. Magneto kept his balance. "Why can't you just fall over and die?!?!? You're like a fucking tick! I can throw anything at you and you won't die." She heard more footsteps on the roof, but quickly let the thought leave her mind. She didn't care if they were there. "Do you even know the hell you left me in?"  
  
"Don't you dare proceed to talk to me about personal hell, young lady!" Wanda was slightly taken aback and fell silent. He hadn't used that tone of voice with her since... reminiscing was the last thing she needed to be doing. She felt a familiar sense of rage rise up and take control. She was tired and had a pounding headache, but she didn't care. "Well, well, Pyro. Finally choose a side on your own or were there extenuating circumstances?" He ducked one of her hex bolts.   
  
"Don't you dare speak to him!" She said wincing from her headache.  
  
"I can take care of myself, Wanda." John said stepping out of the crowd. Wanda put her hand to her head in an attempt to sooth some of the pain.  
  
"I hardly think this is the time for you to be gallant." She stated quickly, putting her hand down and looking at him. She finally turned her attention back to her father.   
  
"You know what? Over the years I have had a lot of time to think, and I have come to the realization that you are completely fucked in the head. More so than me. For someone who is supposed to loathe humans and humanity you sure spent a lot of your life loving them. I find it oddly fascinating that everyone you have ever loved or cared about has been human, while you despise your own mutant children." She told him quickly, honestly without thinking about it, but she now feel everyone's eyes on her. Scott's. Jean's. Pietro's. Even her father. She brought her eyes up to meet his. She saw a slight change in his demeanor at that comment. It was more of a sad look. A small smile played across her lips, looking almost maniacal. This was it. For some reason he couldn't be physically hurt, maimed, or killed, so emotional torture and taunting would have to do.   
  
"Oh, did I hit a sore spot?" She asked coldly with no hint of emotion in her voice. There was small voice telling her more of a nagging feeling to let it go now and just move on, but she ignored it. She had been waiting for this moment for too long, and no amount of a bad feeling was gong to stop her. She felt everyone's stares get more intense. Pietro's though oddly enough felt like he was ready to jump in at a moment's notice, and on her side too. Not their father's but hers.   
  
With Magneto very noticeably distracted, Scott put his hand on his visor. He had a clean shot at him. He could knock him out. Disarming him until the proper authorities arrived. He felt a small hand touch his. He looked over at Jean, who very quickly shook her head. 'Don't, I have a feeling, just don't.' She projected to him. He looked at her for a second as if she were insane but complied. After all he did trust her judgement, more so than he did his own anymore. All her little feelings were always right. He lowered his hand, and stared attentively at the situation in front of him. Magneto wasn't doing anything, but that isn't what bothered him at the moment. What bothered him was the fact that Mystique was no where to be found. He looked around the roof again.   
  
'Mystique is missing.' He said to her. He saw Jean instantly put her hand on her head to see if she could sense her.  
  
'Wanda already took care of her.' Scott looked shocked.  
  
'She's dead?' He wouldn't shed any tears, and while he knew of Wanda's temper he never actually thought she'd kill someone. She was holding back on her father. The man who made her the mess of a person she is. That is if you could call what she was doing holding back.  
  
'No, she isn't dead just unconscious for the time being.' He nodded, looking back.  
  
'I really think we should stop this.' She shook her head.  
  
"Think about it, Dad." She said sarcastically. "You had all these relatives that died all those years ago. They were all flat scans. Our mother: flat scan. Anya: flat scan. When it came to us, did you ever really truly ever fucking care? You broke us down every day of our lives, trying to make us into you, but you ended up making us this instead. One child crazy psychotic. The other..." She didn't really want to say anything about Pietro. Their father made him into the sometimes people-pleasing coward that he is, but she wasn't about to say that. After all he had proven himself more than once.   
  
"I'm sorry we're not like you, we're human. Yes, human." She could see the rise she was getting out of him.  
  
"Wanda that's enough!" He bellowed.  
  
"She's right." Pietro said stepping closer to the front. "We may be able to do some amazing shit, but we are still human. We still have goals and dreams. We fall in love. We break bones, some of us need glasses. We have human emotion. We have all the same weaknesses. So how exactly can we be better? Our abilities tend to frustrate and hurt ourselves more than anything. So how exactly does that work?" Pietro stated, trying hard not to lose his temper. He'd never admit it, but he had this little speech planned out for a while. He would say it to himself, even when he thought the man was dead. Something about it calmed him. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, and when he looked down, he saw Wanda drop it. She wasn't done. He could tell that she wasn't done.  
  
"Don't you get it they're the lucky ones? They don't have to worry about constantly wearing a visor, they don't have to worry about constantly keeping their emotions in check. They can touch. They don't hyperventilate during church services, and they don't have to worry about the hell of never dying and outliving every soul they'll ever care about. You hate them because you are jealous. They would have never had a power surge that takes out half a town, resulting in the death of their own daughter. Hell, that is probably why you hate us like you do. I saw the tape. Do you remember Anya's eighth birthday? I'm sure you do after all it was her last. She named us." She said beginning to choke back sobs. She took a deep breathe to try to calm herself down. She ran her fingers though her hair. She looked at him. The pure look of shock on his face. He looked like he was going to be sick. That reminding him of the human he once was, was sickening.   
  
"Why do you have to do this? Are you so blinded and dense that you don't realize that when this plan fails just like the others you are going to be nothing but a common terrorist? You have turned into the man you hate. The man who started it all for you. Let's say you actually succeed in enslaving humanity or causing a holocaust, you do see the irony that your picture will beside Hitler's in the history books?" She finally asked, coming down from her adrenaline kick. She glanced to Pietro, who had a look of pure shock. Shock like their father's but for a different reason.  
  
"Is there anything you want to add, Pietro?" She asked him. She couldn't go unto another rant like this again. He responded slowly.  
  
"I'd say that about covers it." He said with a hint of betrayal. She went straight towards him.   
  
"Don't be upset with me. I thought it would be better if you heard about all that stuff, when you saw Momma." He nodded. "I was just so...."  
  
"It's ok." He said. They were interrupted, much to everyone's surprise, by Magneto.  
  
"What do you to want from me?" Pietro lightly shoved his sister out of his arms.  
  
"About what don't you think it is a tad bit too late for you to be doing anything for us?" He asked.  
  
"I want you to know one thing. If you had shown us half as much attention that you showed your stupid cause, things would be different. Once upon a time, we loved you, and if you would have shown us the same... I think we would have followed you to the end of the earth."  
  
Scott stood there shocked into complete silence. Wow. Only thing he could think at the moment. Wow. Did Wanda and Pietro just non-violently disarmed their father? He shook himself from his thoughts, when he heard Wanda continue.  
  
"Actually there is one thing you can do for us. Jean." The girl called. Jean walked up there. "I want you to take off the bucket, so Jean can read your mind, so I can be triumphant over Scott in a little disagreement we had." He looked like he was going to refuse. Wanda really didn't think he'd refuse her, but he did. She scoffed. "Pietro do the honors?" He took off before she could finish the question. Before he could think twice his helmet was gone.   
  
Jean could barely comprehend any of her enemies thoughts at this moment. His head was in pure shambles. Every possible thought was all hurtling toward her at the same time. They watched her for a few seconds before she finally spoke up.  
  
"He doesn't have Rogue." She said, as he reached towards Pietro for his helmet. With a flip of her hand she sent Pietro and the helmet out of Magneto's reach. Magneto began to pull his helmet towards himself with his abilities. Jean projected herself in his head trying to cut of his powers.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
An hour. That was all a fucking hour. After one hour she was ready to pull her damn hair out. Her only concern was herself, and it made her heart break, imagining if Kurt or Remy had been in a coma and she had to wait like this for five days like this. She'd have to check herself into the looney bin. She tried to breath in slowly, but she couldn't will her breathing or heartbeat to slow down, and now she was hungry. They just fed her. What the hell is up with that? Pietro had to do this someway. He was always like this. He had to deal with it somehow.   
  
'Think Rogue think. You lived with the guy. Granted not for long, and you hardly came into contact with him.' How did he deal with all these thoughts at once. She looked at the clock again.   
  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" She screamed nearly in tears. This was it. This was going to make her go insane. The voices in her head wouldn't have anything to do about it. This one thing.   
  
  
  
'Memorial service. I saw him flip out. Well, I can't get a hug from Wanda right now... hug. Hugging leads to kissing. Gambit. Remy.' She couldn't believe it in a fraction of a second she had gone from trying to calm down to thinking about Gambit. The hell? She is in what could quite possibly be a life and death situation and she was off day dreaming.   
  
'Stop being such a girl. You're smart you can do this.' Pietro always bragged that he could move faster than a person could think, but she realized that now that not only could he move faster, but before moving he could already run through all the options and all possible scenarios before a person knew what hit them. No wonder he was always so bored and constantly smarting off. He had to keep himself occupied somehow. He could be a genius. Why did he act so stupid half the time, she couldn't figure out. She made a decision. Instead of fighting this, she would embrace it. She shuddered as she asked the question no one should have to: What would Pietro do?  
  
Her eyes quickly darted around the room, looking, searching, taking in, and remembering every detail. Her stomach grumbled, but she ignored it. She started thinking about when she got her hands out of bonds she could go out through that window or that door. No window. Most definitely the window. She didn't know where the door would lead. Yet, she was on the second story. Maybe there was a trellis or drain pipe, or she could always just jump. What if someone came in while she was trying to escape? Quicksilver's powers added with her hand to hand training with Logan would be a strong combination. Quickly a plan devised in her head. Now all she had to do was wait.  
  
'Wait!' She screamed in her throat frustrated. 'Great now I got to wait for the opportune moment... Opportune moment... Didn't I see a movie? Pirates of the Caribbean... "If you were waiting for the Opportune moment, that was it." Johnny Depp.... I love Johnny Depp... he kinda reminds me of Remy. I don't know why. He just does... Remy... I wonder if he is busy kicking Mag's ass... I am sorry I am missing that..........'  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"I'm still bringing this building down."  
  
"Not if I have anything to do about it." Wanda said trying to conjure up a hex bolt, but failing miserably. She had barely enough juice left to affect the roll of the dice. She rubbed her head again. She didn't need to do anything though. She saw her father clutch his head violently, sending metal spinning all over the roof. Everyone started dodging flying metal as Magneto clutched his head, screaming out in agony, obviously fighting whatever Jean was trying to do to him. Jean stood there in the middle, completely unscathed, unflinching, and completely unintimidated. She threw a force field around herself and kept up with her work. Magneto's eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out. Jean put down the force field and turned around surveying the damage.  
  
"That should hold him." She said quickly glancing around. Metal debris everywhere obviously where Scott had blown some of the objects up. It roof reeked of brimstone and Pyro was dousing some flames out. Wanda was sitting near the edge of the roof head in her hands with Pietro sitting next to her. Jean quickly scanned everyone's surface thoughts to make sure everyone was all right. Scott was fine, of course. Wanda had the migraine from hell. Pietro was unnaturally calm, considering the confrontation with his father.   
  
"Everyone alright?" Scott finally asked. There were various nods with Wanda not moving.   
  
"They're fine." Jean told him. "Scott we have another problem. Mystique's gone. I can't sense her. She left sometime during the fight."   
  
"Ok," he took a deep breathe. "Wanda where did you leave Mystique?" She looked up at him.   
  
"Not so loud. Ummmm...... About of a quarter of a mile out of the courtyard. Straight." She said softly.   
  
"OK so here's the plan. Jean, you, Magma, and Cannonball go track Mystique. Pietro get your sister back to the jet." Pietro took off in a gust of wind with Wanda in tow. "The rest of us will wait here with Magneto until the proper authorities come."  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Hours later everyone returned to the mansion. Somewhat defeated. They only succeeded in nabbing one half of a duo, but they had gotten the more dangerous of the two so that was a silver lining. Scott and Jean walked up to the professor's study door.   
  
"Come in." They walked in. "I just got off the phone with the authorities. There have been a few much needed modifications to his housing and security."  
  
"We had no luck with Mystique." Jean said quickly.  
  
"Nor would you, if she was out of telepathic range. I will continue searching for her on cerebro, but my first concern is Rogue."  
  
"Magneto didn't have her."  
  
"I did not think that he did. Were their any intense injuries?"  
  
"Wanda wore herself out. She slept through Logan's take off and landing, and Logan said Sam could drive his bike back. So we are expecting him in a couple hours."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"Why does it seem like I am always waking up in this place?" Hank chuckled.   
  
"We need to quit meeting like this." She rolled her eyes, and moved the covers to get out of bed. She stood up, instantly getting lightheaded, she sat right back down.   
  
"How long have I been...?"  
  
"Asleep? Almost twenty hours."  
  
"You're kiddin'? Is that even normal?"  
  
"It happens a lot, usually with younger mutants, but you did greatly over extend yourself." He said shining a light in each eye. "Follow my finger." She did so. "Does you head still hurt?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Aspirin should take care of it. You shouldn't try to use your powers for about a week." She nodded in understanding. "I mean it, Wanda. I know how you get." She rolled her eyes as he handed her to Aspirin and a glass of water. "I'll send Kitty down with some food." He said starting to leave the room. He saw her lean back and flip through a few tv stations.   
  
"Oh and Wanda?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, turning her attention to him.   
  
"I think you'll be happy to know that the Mutant Registration Act was found to be unconstitutional." A genuine smile spread her lips.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I know I know.... don't kill me. I promise I had like this huge English paper due and a German essay, and a Psychology test. College sucks and you have to pay for the suckitude. Also, I had some writer's block, which was probably good because I would have written and not studied, but I reread Ultimate War and was tripping off of Ultimate Mags for like so long. I had to keep reminding myself that I was striving for a more calm sympathetic Mags, when I wanted to shoot him in the Kneecaps. I still can't believe he shot Pietro in the knees. What a bastard?  
  
Ok I will quit ranting. I don't have any work due this week. So with that and the long Easter weekend expect an update soon. This and The Sibling Letters and hopefully I will start the sickness. If you have no clue what these things are. Go to my profile.  
  
Taineyah- Thankness for the review. You are awesomeness too. Everyone should read more than flames it rocks.   
  
The tiny one- thanks for finally reviewing. If you love jonda's I recommend Nine to Five, More Than Flames, and Scam. All them are awesomeness. As for Pie and Py's conversation and py telling pie off. It needed to happen in my opinion, but Pietro and John simply dislike each other and that was magnified by Wanda. Personally I think all three of them need to go to group therapy.   
  
Epona04- Yay another update Yay!   
  
Peace 215- your welcome for the website. I remember that helped me a lot when I first started getting into this kind of stuff. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
  
SickmindedSucker- I am glad that I helped with your aggressiveness. I understand that sometimes you just need to get a people beating outlet, and I am glad I was it. I hope the fights in this chapter were up to speed. You should really hate Emma now.   
  
Amieva- Thanks a lot. You really give me a lot o courage to post things I think are shit, which was most of the last chapter. Thanks.   
  
DemonRogue13- Yay! Thanks for the review.   
  
isandahalf- I was going to email you before I posted to make sure it was ok to use your line, but I forgot. Glad you don't mind. Remy will get to play knight in armor, fluffiness and all....  
  
I have a question. I have been everywhere, searching, but I haven't found the answer. Where does the idea that Gambit have an empathy Power come from. All bios, say he can kinetically charge objects nothing about hypnotic charm or empathy. Is this something that is actually cannon? Was it mentioned on the show? Is it Fannon? (Something everyone does in fanfiction even if it isn't true.)  
  
Thanks . Hit the button you know you want to review. 


	13. Rescue and Discoveries

I do not own X-men evolution disclaimer cakes.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"I called you all here. I have found Rogue. She is in Boston. The coordinates are already in the plane. There is a mutant with her by the name of Emma Frost. She is a telepath, and a powerful one that doesn't share my philosophy of privacy. Also, she can turn her body into an invulnerable material. We aren't sure what it is though." Gambit instantly left to head to the hanger, not even bothering to put his costume on.   
  
"Come on." He yelled. "We don't have de time ta be dressin' up like action figures."  
  
"We can't go in there blindly." Scott yelled after him.   
  
"What's da sayin' Cyke... love is blind." Scott looked back up at the screen. "Kitty found the blueprints. We don't know where Rogue is in the house. So I think we..." Everyone was startled when they heard the door bust open.  
  
"What did I miss?" Wanda said quicky sitting down.  
  
"No. Hank hasn't even given you permission to leave the med lab."  
  
"You are far too anal retentive Scott. He said I can't..."  
  
"I'll make you a deal. If you can make me roll snake eyes, five times in a row. Then I'll let you go." Scott said, knowing she couldn't do it. She growled.  
  
"Get over it, Scott! I promised Gambit I'd bring her back."  
  
"Just do it." He said, shaking his hands. She concentrated hard and a blue aura surrounded her fingers. He rolled and she surrounded the dice.   
  
"Damn it!" She yelled looking at the dice, which fell on a three and a one. "Fine! I won't go." She said loudly leaving the room letting the door slam.   
  
"Ok," the professor said getting people back on subject. "Quicksilver's mutant signature has been going of on cerebro. So apparently she is having trouble putting the power away." Pietro's mouth dropped.   
  
"Poor girl. She must be going insane."  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked.  
  
"Time moves by slow. I don't want to get in the specifics of it."  
  
"How slow?"  
  
"Metabolism is in overdrive, heartbeat in overdrive. You feel like you are listening to a tape on slow. Minutes seem at least eight times longer than they really are. And that is what happened when my powers manifested. It isn't hard once you get used to he speed, but she isn't going to have any control over it. It is a hell all it's own."  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"Do you know how to fly that thing?" Wanda asked loudly in the hanger. Gambit shook his head.  
  
"Remy seen jean and Cyke do it hundreds of times."  
  
"I know how." She said walking unto the plane. "It isn't the same as the plane as I am used to, but close enough." Gambit walked into the cockpit and sat down beside.  
  
"Are you ok to be doing this?"   
  
"I'm physically fine, my powers are slightly fucked, but.... I can fight. I made a promise to you, and I will keep it." He looked down as he heard her flip switches and then she looked at them in confusion. "Where the hell?" She muttered.  
  
"Are ya sure ya can do dis?"  
  
"Ah ha!" She said pushing a button and starting take off.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"Sebastian, I ask you to do one thing, and you can't do it." Emma yelled over Rogue at Sebastian.  
  
"Listen, I found Jason Wyngarde."  
  
"Then what is the problem? Bring him here."  
  
"He is on Muir Island, dying."  
  
"How far? If he is ok to travel, I can see no harm of him being here."  
  
"He has the Legacy Virus." Emma's face fell slightly and she seemed to be in thought.   
  
"This is serious. I thought the virus was localized to..."  
  
"There are doctors and researchers looking for a cure."  
  
"Did you just cut me off?"  
  
"Sorry."   
  
"I need some time to think about what we are going to do now." She said sitting down in the chair in the corner drumming her fingers on her thigh. "You do realize that our plans are completely messed up now?"  
  
"Emma, what is wrong with her?"  
  
"She needs to eat."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Pietro Maximoff's mutation speeds up everything in his body." She said leaning over to a PA system. She hit a button. "Rochelle, bring me something extremely high sugar and high carb."  
  
"Miss Frost, you told me not to buy food like that."  
  
"Then go to the store and buy some." She said rudely, "Oh and before you leave, bring a couple of sandwiches up. At least she shut up. I can't decipher her yammering."  
  
"I am sure it is offbeat."  
  
"I know it is."  
  
'Come on. Come on. Come on. Peter, I need ya. Come one come on. Skin turn to metal.' She thought hard, looking down at her hands. 'Damn it!' She mentally screamed at herself. She instantly calmed her thoughts to the best of her abilities. 'Don't scream with a telepath in the room.' Of course she knew this but it was like that saying you talk before you think, well Pietro can think before he thinks. If that made any sense. It was the only way Rogue could explain it to herself. It had only been about a day, but seriously it felt so long. She had the perfect plan, she just needed to get lose. She could confidently say that she had thought of everything. She got this smirk on her face. "After all I am the bes... oh shit now I am taking on his personality traits. Think happy thoughts think happy thoughts. I wish I knew what they were discussing it is too slow. I paid attention as long as I could and heard something about Jason and a virus but I can't pay attention to them any more.' She flipped her hair blowing it out of her face. It was itching. She was hungry.   
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"You have got to be kidding me?!?!" Scott yelled, upon entrance to the hanger to see the blackbird missing. "He doesn't even know how to fly it."  
  
"Scott it's ok. We'll take the velocity instead."  
  
"But he's going to crash." He felt a breeze pass him.  
  
"Wanda's with him." Pietro said angrily. "I am going to have to put a bell on her or something." John groaned and put his head in his hand.  
  
"Not if I do first." He said somewhat angrily.  
  
"Why would she go? Doesn't she realize it is dangerous for her to be gone?"  
  
"She has a philosophy that ya keep your promises or die tryin'." John said quickly.  
  
"We are just going to do what was originally planned. Just look out for Wanda and Gambit in the process." Scott said, heading up to the cockpit, muttering under his breath. He really was going to have an aneurysm one of these days.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can't you work any faster?"   
  
"Rich people know when dey're stuff has been fucked wid. So Remy gotta be careful pickin' da lock, non?"   
  
"Hurry up this place gives me the creeps. It's too nice. Isn't she a telepath? It just figures that she could sense us on the ground, well at least you."  
  
"Has anyone ever told ya, ya talk to much?"  
  
"John once, and he never did again."  
  
"Remy has low level empathic abilities. I just block her from his head." Wanda let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair.   
  
"This place is huge."  
  
"But Remy have a feelin' we should stick together." She nodded as he returned his tools to his coat.  
  
"If you are a good guy now, why do you still have all your thieving tools?" He stood up and opened the doors.  
  
"Ya never know when ya may need dem, always be prepared."  
  
"You're a regular boy-scout." She said walking into the main hallway. "I am begging to think that we didn't think this through." She said pulling him against the wall, when she heard some voices, still slightly marveled at the size of the place.  
  
"The crazy bitch was all like I want high carb high sugar food. She threw all that out at like 2 in the morning. I walked in there and she was destroying the kitchen, said she saw an infomercial on this new diet and that I was never to buy that crap again. Then she made me clean it up." The maid said to one of the other servants.  
  
"Wow, what a bitch." Wanda said under her breath.   
  
"Shhh.." Wanda glared at him, but didn't say anything else. "Don't ya know to be inconspicuous?" She shot him a death glare.  
  
"I have only been playing spy and shit for the past five years." She whispered harshly. "I probably know more than you, Cajun." He shook his head opening the first door in the hallway and peeking his head in. Wanda looked around the hallway, seeing a table with a flower vase.  
  
"What?" Remy asked closing the door and walking towards her. She headed towards the table and picked a vase up looking at the bottom.  
  
"Damn it." She said, pulling a little piece of what looked like plastic. "It's a camera."  
  
"How'd ya know dat?"  
  
"We use the same the same kind. They're government issue." She said placing the small camera into her coat pocket.  
  
"So dat means..."  
  
"That they probably know we're in the house." Wanda said quickly, cutting him off. She forced herself to think about the problem at hand. Her mind was racing with all the different reasons Emma Frost would have government issue surveillance equipment, and very few of them were good reasons. She took a deep breath, forcing the tiny amount of chaos magic that happened to seep out back in. "We may have to fight ourselves out of this." She added somewhat tiredly, but not as a physically or mentally tired response, but more like an annoyance and being tired about the situation she was in, and he picked up on it.  
  
"Dat's my specialty." He said, watching her walk cautiously down the hallway.   
  
"The kitchen is that way." She said pointing down the hallway.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, miss Frost.. I know high carb food so you have plenty of energy, damn bi-polar bitch." She heard the maid say mockingly, heading up the back stair case. Wanda motioned for Remy to come closer to her.  
  
"We're following the maid."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I know my brother's eating habits. All he eats is high carb, lucky bastard." She said walking across the linoleum in the kitchen she heard the stairs creak as the maid walked up the stairs. "Damn it! No can do. It is creaking. At least we know she is on the second floor now." Gambit nodded, and the two of them headed back toward the main hall again.  
  
"Remy is gettin' a bad feelin' about dis. If dere was a camera den they know we in da house, and they haven't done anythin' yet."  
  
"I know." She said looking back at him. "DUCK!" They did so in time to see a dart fly over their heads.  
  
"What da fuck?" Gambit said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out some cards. "Ya did not just try to sucker punch me." He said pulling Wanda behind him.   
  
"HEY!" She yelled at him slightly upset that he would treat her like some stupid damsel in distress.   
  
"Didn't work they noticed us." The man said speaking into a communicator.  
  
"What am I paying you for? Plan b take them out." The British voice on the communicator responded. Hearing this, gambit threw three cards at him, which the man ducked. Gambit growled going for some silverware just sitting on the counter. He charge the first one and it was a spoon. He tossed it as he ducked the man's fists. He saw Wanda move out of the corner of his eye as two more guys entered the kitchen. She leaned against the wall and the first guy never saw her kick coming before he heard his own nose crack.   
  
"Bitch," he yelled as he went to attack her blood streaming down his face. She flipped him over her shoulder, and ducked when she saw one of the pieces of silverware that Gambit had charged coming toward her. She slightly grimaced when she heard it hit the man, who she didn't notice sneaking up behind her. She glanced back and could see the man taking deep ragged breaths, but also that he was still alive. She turned back to see the man that she had flipped stand back up. She went to kick him, but this time he was ready and he grabbed her foot, sending her to the ground. He stood there looking down on her smugly.  
  
"I'm gonna have fun with you." He said venomously. Her eyes narrowed and she kicked his feet out from under him. He fell and she quickly straddled his stomach so she could inflict the optimum amount of pain.  
  
"No reason to get rough, darlin'." She punch him again on his already blood soaked face. She brought her hand back up when she felt someone catch hold of her arm.  
  
"Ya knocked him out. Let's go get Rogue." She looked down at the man once more before she reached for a towel. She stood up wiping her hands off. She nodded. They made they're way back out towards the main hall, keeping a watchful eye out or anymore henchmen.  
  
"You would think security would be better in this place."  
  
"Dat was de security."  
  
"My point exactly." She said, instantly stopping in her tracks. She pointed. "Is that her?"  
  
"It had to be, who else would be walkin' around like dat, treatin' people like shit?" He whispered.  
  
"Do you know who the man is?" Gambit shook his head. She looked to be in thought.  
  
"How about Remy take care of the guy, and you her? We know her powers, so no surprises, considerin' ya can't use yours properly." She nodded.   
  
"We just have to wait for the right moment." She said, taking note that Emma was holding the tray with the food that the maid had brought up moments earlier. They then heard a blood-curdling scream from the downstairs.  
  
"No waitin' now." He said dragging her from their hiding place, after Emma had set the food down and took of down the back stairs with Sebastian. "Dis is good because no we can just find her and get her." They opened and shut doors, until they both reached the door Emma and Sebastian had been speaking in front of. Gambit took a deep breath and opened up the door.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue heard the scream it seemed to last forever, and resembled one of those horror movies, after the ditzy, big breasted victim finds a dead body. Then it hit her. They're here. They have to be, but they wouldn't hurt anybody like that. Gambit might. She had tried her hardest to listen to the discussions that Emma and Sebastian were having. All she could get out of it is that the plan had failed this time, but they would try again. It was funny that she could care less. The least Emma could have done was brought the food in, and let her chow down. She fidgeted, knowing that Emma was gone she tried to will a psyche out. She mentally screamed at herself, not caring if Emma could here or not. She had to find a way around this block, for her sanity's sake she needed to put Pietro's psyche back where it belonged, but at the same time she was hesitant to do so, he could come in handy in this type of think quick situation. She had worked on the control the jumpiness of his thoughts, when she found, much to her dismay, that Pietro Maximoff probably hardly slept at all. She fell asleep once for about thirty minutes, and felt like she had the best night's sleep ever.   
  
She sighed. She really hoped Gambit was there. She had to laugh at herself as she tried to pinpoint exactly when she became such a girl, when she started acting like the damsel in distress. She had to admit it was fun to have a personal knight in shining armor to help her out of these types of situations. She did have a bad track record when it came to being kidnaped. Remy himself had even once pulled that on her. She looked back and found it slightly hard to be pissed off at him. Sure at the time she thought he was this giant psycho. He had been willing to blow the train to bits if she didn't pull him back in and she knew he would do it.   
  
"Crazybastard." She said out loud to herself. She knew no one was in the room and even if there had been they would have no clue what she had said. Her stomach growled again, but she quit paying attention to it. She heard the doorknob turn. She looked up, as this giant smile crept across her face.  
  
"It's-about-time-damn-it. Where-the-hell-have-you-been? Where's-everyone-else?"  
  
"Huh? What she say?" Remy said, untying her bounds. Wanda stood over by the door, keeping watch.   
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" She said looking down the hallway.  
  
"Ya lived wid Quicky."  
  
"I can't understand him half the time. We need to get out of here." Rogue looked at Remy, but the time was agonizing he was untying her in slow motion,  
  
"Hurry-up! Hurry-up! Hurry-up! Hurry-up! Hurry-up! Hurry-up!" She said.  
  
"I know that one." Wanda said sarcastically. The second Rogue's arms were free she pulled Remy to her by his coat so fast that his head snapped back slightly. He hadn't been expecting it. She pressed her lips to his. She tried to slow herself down, knowing that if she didn't this would be the sloppiest kiss in human history, but still she had trouble doing so. She separated from him, and he was out of breath. He began to untie her feet.  
  
"Gambit we got trouble." Wanda said as she ducked a dart. "Looks like I didn't knock him out hard enough." She continued as he saw her face turn to confusion. She saw a red beam hit the man and knock him over. "Scott and the other's are here." She said nervously.  
  
"Why you nervous?"   
  
"I am so gonna get lectured. They know we found her." Rogue finally tried to stand up, but she fell back into the chair instantly. From exhaustion from not eating, and the fact that she hadn't used her leg muscles for a little while. Rogue watch as Wanda disappeared into the hallway and returned back with some food. She sat it down in front of her as Rogue stuffed her face quickly. She looked at them they were moving so slow. She knew that they were going as fast as they possibly could, but watching them in slow motion made her slightly paranoid, like they were doing it on purpose and not really trying their hardest.  
  
  
  
"Does Quicky eat like dat?" She shook her head.  
  
"He has self-control now. He did when his powers manifested." She said as the rest of the x-men finally made it up to the room.  
  
"We couldn't find Emma anywhere." Jean said. "Was she here?" Wanda and Gambit both nodded.   
  
"Get her and lets get going." Gambit picked Rogue up in mid bite ad carried her out of the mansion.   
  
"Where didcha park the Blackbird?" Logan asked, Gambit headed in the direction with Wolverine following. Rogue nuzzled into the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes, hoping it would help her from noticing the ridiculously slow speed they were traveling at.  
  
Wanda reached in her pocket and pulled out the little camera, tossing it Pietro. He caught it and looked at her in confusion for a second.  
  
"Wha..? Where did you get this?"   
  
"Apparently Emma Frost has one of those ugly ass flower vase cameras. You know the ones that are supposedly knew and high tech. It isn't a nanny cam."  
  
"I know what it is." He snapped lightly. "Why would she have one?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you can figure it out." She said walking off.   
  
"What does that mean?" She turned around.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." He looked at her confused and went to walk off. "Oh and Pietro."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Could you do me a favor and ride with Rogue and Gambit? I think it would do some good to be with someone up to her own speed." He nodded, and he turned around and took off in the direction Wolverine and Gambit went in.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Wanda sat down next to John, who surprisingly hadn't said one word to her for the whole fifteen minutes she had been there. She heard everyone else laughing and having a good time, having ended a stressful situation, letting the fact that Emma Frost and Mystique were still out there exit their minds.   
  
She glanced over at Kitty and Piotr, who was listening to her fast talk like it was of the utmost importance. They were probably talking about wedding stuff. They did have a lot to talk about, if they were really planning on getting married in a month.  
  
Even Scott and Jean seemed to be in better moods. Scott had been saved from the heart attack gods this time. Sure he was gentleman, but did he ever crack a joke, or have any fun what so ever. He was far to bland for her tastes and even though they clashed and he pissed her of to no end. She had to say he was a good guy. She could say they didn't get along, but she could say no bad about the man or Jean for that matter. Well except that they will probably have the most boring children on the planet.  
  
She finally looked over at John, and she felt bad. She knew that she tended to go off half-assed and not think, and he always seemed to enjoy her spontaneity. She didn't here him complaining that day in the warehouse, but this was different, and he seemed upset with her. She couldn't stand it when he got upset though for two reasons. One, she never liked to seem him mad or upset, John is at his best joking around, which is something she hadn't seen in a while. Two, when he got upset he was passive-aggressive, and he knew that, that kind of shit pissed her the hell off. Sometimes he would finally cut lose, and he did have a temper, but most of the time he was just...   
  
"John, you know I hate the silent treatment." She muttered to him. "Just talk like a normal person." He looked at her with slight annoyance.  
  
"I don't want ta talk about it right now."  
  
"Fine." She snapped. "I don't get your deal. You know I hate the passive-aggressive bullshit you do, but you do it anyway." She said with a raised voice. She wasn't yelling, but it was still enough to catch Piotr and Kitty's attention.  
  
"Would you quit makin' a scene in front of everyone?"  
  
"Me making a scene? You're the one acting like a child." She saw his eyes narrow.  
  
"Jesus, Wanda not right now." He yelled, gesturing over to Piotr and Kitty. Wanda looked at them. Kitty and Piotr went on with there conversation when they caught her glare. Then she looked back up at the cockpit, where Scott and Jean where acting like nothing was going on.  
  
"Fine." She yelled grabbing his hand and dragging him to the back of the jet letting the door slam behind them. "Talk. Please you're driving me insane." He looked at her with disbelief.  
  
"I'm driving you insane. I swear you're bonkers. I call driving someone insane, taking off when they're supposed to be in the damn hospital. You act as if no one gives a flyin' fuck about you, Wanda." He could tell no matter what he said, she was going to go into defensive mode.   
  
  
  
"Well excuse me for wanting to help a friend!" She could see some amount of anger rise up.   
  
"They could have handled it and you know it! Do you know anything about what could have happened to you?!? You aren't supposed to me using your abilities and in certain situations, Wanda, you have no fucking control. Who would it have helped if you passed out or worse?"  
  
"Are you done?" He nodded. "Well none of that happened. Everything is fine."  
  
"No it isn't! Do you not understand the big picture? The big picture is that everyone's actions affect everyone around them. You don't see how the shit you pull sometimes affect the people that care about you." She rubbed her eyes.   
  
"Go to hell. You know what most of the time your condescending bull shit bugs the hell out of me. Sure you have to pick me up and dust me off a lot, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a mind of my own. I made that decision, and I'll stick by it." She said, opening the door to have it slammed instantly. "What the fuck, John?" She yelled. She could feel a huge amount of rage surge through her body. She picked up the nearest object and hurdled it across the room. "Damn it! Get the hell over it and yourself."  
  
"Do you not get what would have happened to me if something had happened to you? I think I would never know what to do with myself, and I am pissed off that you constantly put yourselves in those situations, when you don't need to. It always ends up bad. You didn't have to go after Mystique that day by the church, and that ended up with you in a coma. You're personal tirade against your father ended up with you almost passed out, weak, and asleep for twenty damn hours, how on earth can you expect me not to worry when the very next day you take off to help with something that didn't need your help? Are you even fully healed from the bombing yet?" He finally took a breath looking down at her, and he could see the shock on her face. She sat on one of the boxes. She bit her lip. She always looked so cute when she did that.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that... I can't explain it. I'm just sorry. I'm sorry that I made you worry, but you're right sometimes I don't see the picture and sometimes it's really hard to remember that there are other people in my life that care for me." She finished as he sat on the same box beside her. She turned towards him. "I'm sorry." She said more softly.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Just think about it. In a few weeks we will be in Australia, away from all the drama." He smiled, which made her smile to.   
  
"Wanna talk about Drama. Wait til ya meet my crazy aunts and uncle's. Al through out my childhood, the house was mine, but since I couldn't live there on my own. All my relatives used it for storage, and I doubt they've been around to clean up lately." She smiled.  
  
"Finally a family that is crazy in the good way. We should probably get to work soon then. I want to christen every room in that house." She said smiling.  
  
"Really...?"  
  
"Yeah, it is like a unwritten rule. Once a couple moves into a place together then they have to have sex in every room, for good luck..." He put a finger on her lips.  
  
"You do realize that sometimes you talk to much." She snatched his finger away from her lips playfully.  
  
"Don't you remember what happened last time you said that? And besides you never complained when I talked about sex before." She said in a mock threatening voice.  
  
"Yeah, but now you love me, and you don't wanna hurt me." She laughed.  
  
"You are full of yourself. Besides I didn't hurt you the first time."   
  
"You don't know your own strength." She huffed and looked away from him in a playful mood.   
  
"Do you ever worry if we're screwed because of how we were before?" She looked back at him shocked by how quickly he went into serious mode.  
  
"We can't change our history, and to tell the truth I am not so sure I want to. It is the past. This is a new section of our lives and should be treated as such." She said with a smile. She should have been expecting this conversation, but the truth is in her opinion that they were a couple long before they made it official. Well in some ways they were. She stood up and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Come on. We better get back out there so they don't think we killed each other." She said leading him to the door. He pulled back his hand, making sure that it was still in contact with hers. It caused her to spin into him slightly, but before she could protest his lips were on hers. She let go of his hand and brought both of her arms around his neck. After a moment he pulled away. She took a deep breath. "What was that for?" He smiled at her.   
  
"I just realized I'm lucky."   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Pietro leaned back. His mind was racing, more so than usual. Wanda had been acting very....un Wanda. When she told him to figure out what that camera was doing at the Frost place. It had a slight attitude to it... like she didn't care, but whatever. He would have to figure that out later. He looked over at Gambit and Rogue, seeing his comforting words going straight over her head. It made him think of Crystal actually... CRYSTAL! Shit he had forgotten to call her, but he had a feeling she'd understand. He finally stood up and went over to the other two passengers on the plane. He squatted in front of Rogue.  
  
"Talk." He said not refraining himself from using his abilities. It had been a long time since he wasn't worried about his super speed.  
  
"Who-would-have-ever-thought-I'd-be-happy-to-see-you?" He rolled his eyes. "How-do-you-make-it-stop?" His heart nearly broke.  
  
"It-doesn't. Do-you-know-any-meditation-or-stuff?" She nodded, neither of them noticing Gambit's confused expression at their super speak, but also a flash of jealousy. Pietro was doing something for Rogue that he couldn't do, and it did upset him. It was petty and childish he knew, but it was still upsetting. She was clearly upset and shaken, but he didn't know if it was about the kidnaping or the fact that everything was going in slow motion for her.  
  
"Yeah-Logan-taught-me-some. The-professor-thought-it-might-help-me-control-my-powers."  
  
"Usually-I-take-deep-breaths-Wanda-made-Agatha-teach-me-some-old-Romany-breathing-tricks,-but-I-think-meditation-would-have-the-same-affect. You-should-go-somewhere-where-you-won't-see-everyone-going-in-slow-motion." It was weak, but it was the best advice he had for her. "Wait-is-there-anything-particularly-soothing-to-you? Anything? Person?" She nodded. He was good at fighting his fits, but somehow Wanda's presence was slightly soothing.   
  
"What-did-he-keep-saying?"  
  
"He-loves-you-Rogue,-and-he-kept-saying-he-was-sorry-for-not-finding-you-sooner."  
  
"Pietro-tell-him-I-love-him." Pietro groaned. "Pietro! Tell-him."  
  
"Rogue-you-know-I-hate-that-mushy-shit." She glared at him. "Fine." He looked up at Gambit. "She says she loves you." He turned his attention back to her. "I-told-him-now-can-we-stop. I-am-beginning-to-feel-like-Whoopie-Goldberg-in-Ghost." Rogue chuckled. She moved in lightning fast speed from her seat to the ground. She curled her legs into sitting Indian style, shut her eyes, and took a deep breath.  
  
"What she doin'?"  
  
"I told her to meditate. It always helps me." Pietro said slowly, fighting the urge to begin talking fast again. He had to admit that it felt good to talk to someone and not worry about how fast he was speaking. Gambit nodded and watched her.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
He sat there. She must've been asleep for five hours already. Hank had told him she would be ok. It just wore her out to help the professor break down that block Frost had put in her head. She was just exhausted. He stared at the wall blankly, until he heard her stir. He looked back down.  
  
"Move your arm." She demanded. He moved it, slightly confused. Her eyes got huge when she realized his arm was moving at a normal speed. "Thank Gawd." She said quickly, sitting up and latching unto him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok now."  
  
"Ah knew you'd come. Ah knew it, but it seemed lahk ya took forever. Ah know it really didn't, but it felt lahk it took y'all days." She said voice slightly breaking.  
  
"No one knew where ta begin ta look fer ya."  
  
"Ah know. Ah don't blame y'all. What did Ah miss?"   
  
"Wanda and Pietro went after daddy, and Remy guess in a way defeated him. Da scum is back in prison." Rogue nodded. "The mutant registration act was turned down."  
  
"Can ya tell me what ya were tellin' me on the plane?"  
  
"Remy just sayin' how he loves ya, chere." She bought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  
  
"Right now, now that everything is done with, for the first time in my life, Ah feel... hope. That we can get through everythin'. Ah know that under all that hair and all that attitude that there is a person who cares about meh. Ah can feel it. A person who loves me. A person Ah could love, and Ah do Remy. Ah... love you." * She said almost softly.  
  
"Chere," He said reaching out and touching her face. He pulled some hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.   
  
"Ya live up ta all my expectations. Underneath it all, after ya break through you're surface. Ah couldn't be luckier. Ah know that now. And I'm sorry that Ah ever thought different." She looked bak up t him expectantly.   
  
"Chere, I like where I'm headin' in dis life, a whole lot more den where I've been. And it's because I'm headin' dere wid ya.* Remy can't remember a time when he didn't love ya." He said leaning in to kiss her. She let her legs drop and kissed him back.   
  
"Ah have a feelin' our lives are gonna get back to normal."  
  
"Back ta normal? Roguey, when have our lives ever been normal?"  
  
"Ya know what Ah mean." She said, hitting him on the arm.   
  
"No need ta get rough."  
  
"You're crazy, Gumbo."  
  
"Crazy for you, Chere."  
  
"You're absolutely certifiable." She said pulling him back down to her for another kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled back slightly confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ya smell different, Cajun. Did ya quit smokin'?"  
  
"Remy have a few more important dings on his mind den when I'm gonna get my next cigarette." She nodded.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Wanda, can I talk to you for second?" She looked up from where she had been sitting on the Gazebo.   
  
"Sorry, I took off." He sighed.  
  
"This isn't about that." She motioned for him to sit.  
  
"I just got of the phone trying to figure out what that camera was about, but I never got around to asking about it." She brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her cheek across them, facing him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cap was asking me if I can change your mind about leaving. Were you even going to tell me?" She had put in for leave long before John asked her to go to Australia.  
  
"Yeah I was. It's just that. I'm tired of fighting, Pietro. My whole life has been this fight, fight for something I didn't believe, fight for something I do believe, fight for my friends, fight for the little family I have, fight for my enemies, fight for my life. Hell, Pietro, everyday I fight for my own sanity." He sighed.  
  
"It's just that. I seriously don't know if I can do it without you anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry I make you feel that way."  
  
"No, it's just..." He trailed off thinking about a way to explain himself, but he couldn't. He loved the fact that were together so often, and he didn't want to see it go. He was being dumb and he knew it. They were at a fork and they were going to take different roads it didn't mean that they were never gonna see each other again.   
  
"What are ya going to do?" She reached beside her and picked up a pile of papers she had been reading before he interrupted her. He read the top and reread it numerous times just to make sure it was right. It said the University of Sydney... wait. "SYDNEY!?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I want to finish school there."  
  
"Really...?" He asked, desperately trying to keep his cool.  
  
"John asked me to come with him, and I said yes." She said softly. That was it the breaking point.  
  
"So he just asks and you just go?"  
  
"Please, Pietro, don't start this." She pleaded with him. "I was planning on leaving, long before John asked me to go with him. So don't blame him." He would have started an argument, if that sound in her voice had been different. She sounded... almost desperate. "I don't want to fight with you right now." She said, running her fingers through her hair. "I don't have the energy." He nodded in response, and just continued to sit. At a lose for words. She finally broke the silence.  
  
"Did you ever call that girl?" She asked him with a smile, wanting to get off the subject of herself and her plans. He sat back and smiled.  
  
"Going out with her this weekend, and her name is Crystal." He said almost smugly.  
  
"Whatever." She said jokingly.  
  
"I want you to meet her before you leave." He said softly.  
  
"Huh...?" She asked confused. Pietro wasn't one to introduce his girlfriends to anyone.  
  
"I said I want you to meet her." He said slowly as if she were stupid, which caused her to laugh.  
  
"You must really think highly of her, if you want me to meet her. You've met my boyfriends, and treated them like crap, now it's my turn." She said in such a tone that Pietro couldn't tell if she was joking or not. She watched this slight look of dread cross his face. She chuckled and shook her head, as she let her feet fall to the ground. "I was joking, Pietro." She said touching his shoulder. His usual arrogant face came back again.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
~~~~~  
  
* Cannon Remy and Rogue lines. Can't help it they have the best lines. I know it is kinda cheating, but I seriously can't right them the way they deserve. Www.geocities.com/threaza/bluexrogue/rr.com This is like the best Remy and Rogue web site ever. I love it.  
  
AN: I so hope the Romyness was good enough in this chapter. So anyway. This is almost done. I thinking either one or two more chapters it just matters how they turn out. What I have planned is long so I may have to separate it into two chapters. Good news is I do have a sequel planned. What was that camera doing at Emma's? How is the world now reacting to mutants? What happens when they have to stop one of there own from destroying the world? It isn't dark Phoenix. I sound like a tv announcer. Lol If you haven't already. I have posted three things other than this. Shameless self plug here: The Sickness: Jonda one-shot. The Sibling Letters: I only have Pietro and Wanda's letters up, and I have Rogue's written but it didn't come out how I wanted it to, so I am going to rewrite it. It is a very slow work in progress, but the good thing is that it is basically a series of one-shots, so it isn't like any cliff hangers. Enough is Enough: It is my first humor/romance fic. I get really nervous about my humor so play nice. Basically various members of all teams fed up with their lives get away for a while, but can they really escape what they are? It is funny, well in my opinion, but I sometimes have a messed up sense of humor. People who have reviewed like it. So you all should too. End shameless self plug  
  
Linda Keene- Always great to convert people into Wanda fans. I just think that she has layers, and what seems kinda like depression in this fic, just seemed like the logical next step if the object of her rage died. She can't bring the powers out. They just randomly started to come out. And when Pietro's powers came out Mean ole Emma put a block up quickly so she wouldn't be able to put him back. Mean ole Emma. Thanks for the info on Gambit's power. So basically he is a low level empath.  
  
The tiny one- Actually Pietro and Wanda telling off daddy was originally just going to be Wanda and it was written as so, but I was like hey Mags has screwed Pietro over too so he should get some say. Ummm... putting it together to flow good was hard. Especially trying to get mag's response. I guess it is the inner lawyer in me picking apart his case in a cruel way. I tend to poke hole in what people think, if I believe it or not, just to get a rise out of you. I pride myself on being able to argue anything, and I had that argument once, well it was like a rant to my mom, when we were watching X2. She had no clue what I was talking about though. She hates this stuff. Once I tried to explain to her Rogue and Gambit from the comics, and she laughed. She said it was cute that I took a cartoon so seriously. I was look they are the best couple ever. She can't touch and he loves her! Then she laughed some more. That went off on a long tangent. Well thanks for the review. Wanda and John needing therapy. You did read the argument in this chapter, right? They both have tempers. I think they are in need of therapy too. Wait til you see what I have planned for the sequel. I am glad you liked the argument though. I had this fear that it would come out cheesy and cliched.  
  
Peace215- I am glad you enjoyed it. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I have problems proofreading sometimes. Like if I miss a letter and spell check doesn't pick up on it (stupid spell check) my mind sometimes fills it in for me. Stupid stupid.  
  
Demonrogue13- thanks for the review.  
  
Ishandahalf- The Johnny Depp thing actually came from an argument me and one of my friends had about who could play Gambit in the movie. She said Johnny Depp, but I seriously don't believe anybody could play Gambit and have it be Gambit. He is too.... I can't explain it. I don't complain about him not being in the movies because I don't think anyone could play him up to standards. I think Johnny Depp would be the perfect Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man. I love Tony Stark, but that is another discussion completely.  
  
Amieva- I can't believe you were to lazy to sign in. You do give me courage. I thought the majority of chapter 11 was pure shit, but you were like it's fine it's fine. Your awesomeness. I love Hank also. That is one of my favorite things about X-men. There is a character for everyone.  
  
Review Please. 


	14. epilouge

Chapter 14- a month later  
  
"Did you talk to him?" Wanda shot John a look as he lead he to a table in the ball room at the institute. She didn't mind. His hand on the small of her back, but she did mind the fact that he seemed to be rushing her to talk to her brother.   
  
Pietro was her brother after all. The brother that had barely shared any words with her over the course of the past month. She had expected that reaction, but still it didn't help with how disconnected it felt. Wanda had already told John that she wasn't going anywhere without having a much needed conversation with Pietro. They both sat down at the table where Rogue and Remy where already sitting. She sighed.  
  
"If he wasn't glued to Crystal all night, maybe I could talk to him." It wasn't that Wanda didn't like Crystal, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Crystal was smart, funny, and didn't put up with the majority of Pietro's shit, which is something Wanda respected about her, but she couldn't shake this feeling when she saw the two of them together. This feeling that screamed at her that Crystal was, indeed, a heartbreaker.   
  
Wanda would hate to admit that Pietro needed a broken heart, but he did. It may make him appreciate the consequences of his numerous flings. Yet, the feeling of her twin heartbroken, hurt. She had been heartbroken before, even if it was a puppy love fling that would never work out in the real world. No one deserved that pain.  
  
Wanda made the decision to butt out of their business. She always hated it when Pietro butted into her business, so she had no desire to butt into his, unless it was necessary. She could see herself being friends with Crystal, but no matter how well she got to know her, and no matter how nice and probably perfect the girl was for Pietro. Wanda still couldn't shake that feeling, like something could happen to him whether Crystal meant to hurt him or not. Wanda shook her head hoping to clear her thoughts. Wasn't that the risk of any relationship? She mentally slapped herself and wondered when this overprotective sister shit started.   
  
She looked around. It really was beautiful. White and Pink everywhere. The pink was expected. It was almost Kitty's trademark color, and still no matter how sweet Kitty was, the prospect of white everywhere brought a smile to Wanda's face, a smile that screamed irony, but still it was one of genuine amusement.  
  
It was amazing how in such a short period of times. People can grow close. Her and her brother alone had made some headway, but everyone. Wanda thought it was funny. She tried to steal Remy's wallet twice just to make sure he was still up to speed, after all it did take him forever to pick that lock. She just thought it would be a shame that even if he was a good guy, he lost some his bad guy talents... no one knows when that type of thing will come in handy. Rogue was about as amazing as a person could get. She finally got everything she wanted, and Wanda couldn't help but feel happy for her. It was even little things with people she thought she'd never sit in the same room with. The silent understanding with Todd, or the new found... guess you can say respect... for Scott and Jean.   
  
Wanda looked at her watch. What was taking so long? They ceremony was held at the institute so it isn't like the bride and groom had to drive across town. She fidgeted. She wanted to be here, but the stress of traveling always bothered her, and they were leaving tonight. She had tons of stuff to finish up here, so John had left to go make sure everything was good. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she never saw her brother. It isn't like she would see him if she were paying attention anyway.  
  
"You're almost as impatient as me!" She jumped couldn't help it.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Pietro." She said, taking a deep breath. He pulled out Crystal's chair for her. Wanda had to scoff at his chivalry. He sat beside her, both of them smiling and flirting. Wanda turned to john and gave him a 'do-something' look.  
  
"Crystal, luv, how about dancin' with me?" Pietro gave him a look, and Crystal took his hand, anyway.  
  
"Ok."   
  
Wanda instantly grabbed Pietro's hand. "Come on we need to talk."  
  
Remy was singing horribly off key but softly in Rogue's ear.   
  
"Stop. Ya sound lahk a drowned rat." she said smiling. She moved a bit closer to him as the two swayed back and forth on the dance floor.   
  
"How ya doin' chere?" She looked back up at him.  
  
"Whatcha mean?"  
  
"Well with your powers and stuff? Ya don't talk about it much."  
  
"Okay, Ah guess... it's just that. The whole thing makes me nervous. Ah mean Ah spent forever tryin' ta control mah powers, and now Ah have ta deal with everyone else's. Most of them are cooperatin' but Ah still gotta learn control."  
  
"Remy be nervous to."  
  
"It isn't just that though. To get everyone's power's readily available... Ah'm gonna have ta do some reorganizin'." He pulled away from her and touched her cheek.  
  
"It'll be fine. The Professor is good at de head stuff."  
  
"Ah know, but.... ya know how when your packin' a suitcase and everything won't fit so ya rearrange stuff and then there's more room?" He dropped his hand and nodded. "What if that happens? What if Ah start rearranging stuff and then all of sudden Ah can't touch any more? Ah don't think Ah can deal with that."   
  
She could see that he was thinking, trying to come up with something to say to make things somewhat better. She didn't think he would be able to, though. What can a person really say to make it better? And even if he could magically make things better for the moment, these fear and doubts would always be resonating in her head like a bad dream or worst fear.   
  
Obviously, for some reason unknown to her, he decided to kiss her. His hands on her hips, sending shivers down her spine, and his kisses always would. She could never take the contact for granted. He pulled away and she slightly moaned in protest. She did have to admit, though, that it did make her feel better. Which she thought was ironic, considering it was the one thing she was afraid of....  
  
Touch. Or lack there of, but still it felt right, like this is where she was supposed to be.   
  
She glanced over at the happy couple. Things worked out great for them. So why couldn't they work out for her? They could, and they would.  
  
"Ok, spill it Maximoff. What's your deal?" Wanda said sternly, once they reached the gazebo.  
  
"Nothing." He said quickly, grimacing at her when her eyes narrowed. He had totally forgotten how much she hated the passive aggressive bullshit.  
  
"I'm leaving tonight. My plane leaves tonight, Pietro. You do realize this?" He didn't say anything. "Fine whatever." She said as she started to walk out of the gazebo.  
  
"It's just that I don't want you to leave." He said in a small voice. That was completely unlike him.  
  
"Listen to me, Pietro. This is my life, and part of me doesn't want to leave, but I need to. For my own sanity I need to see if this could work."  
  
"What if it doesn't? Are.."  
  
"You know what? It may not work, and I may come out of this for the worse or the better. I know, though, that this is better than being old in some bar, yakking the bartenders ear off about the one that got away." She said finally sitting down beside him."  
  
"Fine. I guess I am being selfish." He said crossing his arms.   
  
"No you aren't. You're scared." He scoffed. "I promise you, Pietro. We will not go another decade without contact. I couldn't handle it. Believe it or not, Pietro, over the past few years I've grown kinda fond of you. Can't help it, just kinda happened."  
  
"Har Har." He said sarcastically. "This is serious and you are making jokes."  
  
"It's hard to be serious, when you're acting like a child." She said standing up. She spun around and faced him. The look on her face made him take notice. It was serious, but in a heartbroken kind of way.... no a sorry kind of way. He couldn't figure it out, but it made him take notice. "I love him, Pietro. We always knew this would happen. We have to grow up sometime. You would do the same for her."   
  
"What....?" His denseness made her smile.  
  
"Women know about this stuff, and you love her." He rolled his eyes, which caused her scoff at his behavior. "I love you." She said softly. "You do know that, right?" He looked back up at her and was right beside her before she realized he was gone. Her eyes narrowed. She hated it when he did that. She was used to it but it didn't change how much it freaked her out.  
  
"I know." Why did he always have to act like he did? She looked at him sadly. He hugged her. "I'll miss you. Why are we doing this now? I was going to the airport, also."  
  
"I have to say goodbye to Rogue and Remy, and it will be hectic. It needed to be done now."  
  
Wanda looked at the girl in front of her.   
  
"I'm gonna miss you." She said giving Rogue a hug.  
  
"Me too." Wanda looked around, before adjusting the carry on that was on her back. Her gaze settled on John talking to Crystal, Pietro, and Remy.  
  
"We both got what we wanted." Rogue looked at her not truly understanding her meaning. "You will never understand how jealous I was of you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You had something great that I thought I'd never have, but we both got what we wanted."   
  
"It was fun. Ah'm glad Ah got somewhere exotic to vacation." Wanda laughed.  
  
"Exotic?"  
  
"Yeah... Ah mean... Ok it probably isn't exotic."  
  
Remy returned to were they were standing and looked at both of them. Wanda went towards him instantly and poked him in the chest.   
  
"You be good to her, Cajun."   
  
"No need to worry." He replied smiling at her. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Remy's eyes widened wide. "Are ya playin' wid Remy's butt?" She pulled away.  
  
"I am too klutzy to test your abilities."  
  
"You're still tryin' to steal my wallet." She looked at him seriously and made eye contact with him.  
  
"Don't loose your bad boy abilities, you never know when they come in handy."  
  
"No problem." She shifted uncomfortably.   
  
"I really don't know what to say.... I mean." They both nodded, understanding what exactly she wanted to say. The three other people of their party. She had to commend Pietro and John for their ability to not act like children. She looked at her brother and Crystal not really knowing what to say to them. She gave her brother a hug.   
  
"I'll miss you." He seemed to nod slowly, and they made eye contact. She got the feeling that he was sad, but he now understood why this had to happen. Why she needed it. She was desperate for some type of normalcy. She turned her attention to Crystal.  
  
"It was great to meet you." She said. Crystal nodded and shook Wanda's hand. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wanda, luv, they're boarding." She nodded and sniffled. She looked at Pietro with his arm around Crystal's shoulder. She had to admit they looked hot together. They fit. She hated getting emotional. John wasn't that bad. He was a guy, so if he was all heartbroken he was going to act all macho. He had kept to himself a lot. He only really talked to Remy and Rogue. Wanda couldn't wait to get him back home so she could maybe get him back to normal. Not that anything was wrong with him, but get him back to who he usually is. She looked at Rogue and Remy one last time and waved. She had nothing else to do. The two handed their tickets to the lady behind the booth and walked on.  
  
She sat down and started fiddling with the brochures that were on the back of the seat in front of her. John placed his hands on top of hers to make her quit.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" She leaned over on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm just going to miss them." She said softly, trying to keep her voice from breaking. She felt him kiss the top of her head.  
  
"You know when I asked we didn't have to go."   
  
"John, I love you, and I want this. I need this, and I'm sad about leaving, but... this is going to be great." She said with a smile. "I'm just going to miss them." She repeated, snuggling closer to him.  
  
AN: I know it was short, and I know it took forever. I had to deal with finals and packing my dorm room. So sorry... I am starting on the sequel, but I started doing some replanning... I couple of things didn't really make to much sense. So I am replanning, and I want to get a few chapters written before I start posting. Also I want to make it more ensemble, not purely wanda centric. so I may be a few weeks. Until then I will keep up with Enough is Enough.  
  
Star-of-chaos- I hadn't meant for Rogue to be a riot, but when I was done it came out funny, but you could still see that she was tortured.  
  
Demonrogue13- I had pietro and Rogue talking planned... I am a huge fan of all the potential friendships that could happen in XME.   
  
Peace215- I am glad you enjoyed it so much. You snorted? That's great. I tend to be a snorter, but it doesn't happen unless I laugh and have some trouble breathing.  
  
Epona04- I am glad you are enjoying this fic... that makes me happy.  
  
Ishandahalf- Johny Depp would be a good gambit, but I think he would make a better Tony Stark A.K.A. Iron Man. I would rather have no gambit than a bad gambit. Also, I don't much like Movie!Rogue... so I don't want them together. Yes the jonda is interesting... those parts tend to write themselves and in retrospect I feel bad about how bi-polar the relationship seems. In the sequel, the Jonda isn't nearly as stressed out... So I am going to return to fun, slightly goofy, sarcastic John. Sorry this took so long... the bunny went to rehab.  
  
Amieva- I am glad that you enjoyed the maid complaining about Emma. It just seemed like something to do... I do that when my mom makes unreasonable request.. I am not as rude but I complain. As for your question on Pietro and Crystal........ You have to wait, or email me and ask me. Lol don't you think the Summer's family tree is fucked up enough without having to deal with Mags.... Well havok did almost marry Polaris who is mags daughter in the comics... ARGH!  
  
Untouchable hexing witch- I love your story sooooo much. Jonda is my favorite couple, and while I enjoy Romy I am not that rabid about it... Actually I can read ALMOST anything well written.... the keyword being ALMOST. I am sooooo glad you enjoyed the sickness. I almost didn't post it... it kinda scared me.... I was afraid of the flamers shakes fist  
  
Taineyah- I don't think I can out-angst you.... you are angsty genius. The only difference is that the Maximoffs are my entire being... the main reason I write. I am glad you enjoyed it. 


End file.
